Toukestu Tenshi
by BigPac09
Summary: Maybe if I died, the dreams of the endless snow would last forever my parents would love me... Maybe this year ill let the mobs take me; all I want is sleep" but Naruto never expected to be saved. 'Jiraiya? My teacher' Not Harem!
1. Reuploaded Prologue

**Touketsu Tenshi  
(Frozen Angel)**

**Prologue**

**For I have never known love, only pain…**

**(A/N- 2013 - Been awhile guys... 2 years to be exact but I'm back. Keep an eye out for updates. I'll also be going back and correcting the little things that i've messed up throughout the story. Spelling grammar all that jazz. Now ENJOY **

October 10th…. a day the Hidden Village in the Leaves will never forget and the day Naruto Uzumaki will never celebrate. "9 years old…" he said to himself while sitting in his apartment. He could hear the laughing of the children enjoying the festival celebrating the day the Fourth Hokage saved them from the Kyuubi… but… he couldn't help but cry in dread of the sun going down and the adults started to get drunk and hunt for him. Every year this would happen and every year he would celebrate his birthday in a body cast. Was it something he had done? No matter how hard he tried, he never made friends… and when children tried to talk to him there parents would snatch them away while cursing him. Life for the blond child was unfair but, he accepted it as it was… his heart was too kind to hold grudges and even if he could fight back he didn't even know if he would. There had to be some reason for them hating him… so why deny them the satisfaction? What was the point in trying anymore. Sense he was 6 years old and everyone joined academy he had been more alone then ever. He didnt even have Sasuke to glare at anymore. he thought about Joining with them all but why do something that would get you beaten. Old Man Saritobi hounded him about not joining but what did he care? all he wanted was to dream...

So… he would do what he does every year and as the sun begins to fall from the sky Naruto will walk from his apartment and out into the world that hates him. Maybe this time they'll kill him… is it normal for people to think that way? He didn't even know anymore… the only thing he knew was pain and sorrow. He would have dreams of a family that cared for him every night… sleeping was the only happiness he has ever experienced… so maybe in death he could dream forever?

"That would be nice" he said while looking through his window… The sun began to fall over the mountain lighting the faces of the Kages. He had another wish… a dream… even though he had already accepted life for what it is… he liked to think of himself becoming Hokage one day. To prove himself to the people and to one day pay them back for whatever it is that he has done to them, but that would never happen… Naruto took a step from his apartment only to see them already waiting for him… Naruto looked into the eyes of the mob and could see the blood thirst in them… just like all the previous years… they rushed towards him with blunt objects and began punching kicking and slamming the small child into the surrounding area… this group was larger than usual… maybe it was because he was 9 now? He didn't know… he felt his head growing dizzy as a man slammed a pole across his forehead splitting it open while another man pulling him up by the shirt and began slinging him in circles… he could hardly think now and consciousness was beginning to slip away from the defenseless child. Finally he felt the man let go of him… he expected to feel another person hit him with an object to break his fall but… instead he felt someone catch him.

"ANBU!" the deep voice yelled in rage as a dozen ANBU Black Ops appeared. Naruto could hardly see from the blood in his eyes but… he didn't need to… he just wanted to dream and allowed his eyes to slowly shut. A man stood holding the blond haired child in his arms while glaring at the mob that was being arrested by the ANBU. Those who tried to escape were tracked down and got a needle to the neck for refusing to go quietly. One man managed to knock down two ANBU and charge at the white haired man but was soon put in his place by the elderly sage. Flames shot from his mouth turning the metal pole into a glowing heat container. The man screamed in pain while blowing on his hands only to see the sage bend and pick the pole up with is bare hands. You could see smoke from is cooking skin run up his arm but he paid no attention to it. He pressed it up against the man's neck and forced him against the wall with rage in his eyes. The man screamed in pain as the sizzling of skin filled the air…

"The law was to RESPECT THIS BOY!" he screamed while letting him down… "Take them to Ibiki… tell him to make sure they remember that"

"Yes Jiraiya-sannin" a silver haired ANBU said from behind a wolf mask… he signaled two men to get the burned villager and before anyone noticed much they all vanished. Jiraiya looked down at the sleeping child only to see him smiling… 'I wander what he's dreaming of… never mind that… I should get him to Sarutobi-sensei'

Naruto ran through his dreamscape smiling and laughing while rolling in the snow with his family. His mother watched while leaning against a tree as his father wrestled with him in the deep snow… his childish laughter filled the air while the snow continued to fall around him. He watched his blond haired father grip his orange haired mother's arm and pull her into the snow with them. Her yelps and laughter filled the air along with theirs while she was attacked by the two who threatened to tickle her to death… Naruto was truly happy…

"Naruto" Sarutobi said softly while shaking the child. His eyes flew open to the old man smiling down at him. In the corner of the room stood a silent man with a headband on his forehead with the kanji for 'Oil'… Naruto then realized who the man was. His eye where wide with surprise while sitting in the presence of none other the Toad Sannin that trained the Fourth Hokage and was trained by none other than old man Sarutobi, current Hokage. He didn't know what to say but… he soon felt the aching of his body and forgot mostly everything just to be able to hold in his screams of pain that begged to be released. Jiraiya kneeled next to the boy and pulled out a bottle of liquid herbs…

"Drink this kid… It will null the pain of your bruised muscles, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner but I had no idea things were this bad" the man spoke to him. Naruto softly took the bottle from the smiling man and drank it without fear. If this where anyone except Sarutobi he would most likely deny it thinking it might be poison… Naruto watched as Jiraiya signaled his sensei to the hallway… Naruto wondered what they were doing but… soon felt his head grow heavy and his body relax. The herbs where taking effect rather quickly but he didn't mind… maybe he could sleep and pick up the dream where he left off.

Sarutobi was thinking long and hard about this. He didn't want to hear the council gripe about this but knew it was best for Naruto. His eyes locked with his students while he let out a sigh "You can go whenever you want, but he must be back in time to join the academy. This is my condition… that and…" Sarutobi paused while opening the door… "Show him what wonders life hold… alright?"

Jiraiya nodded while walking into the room to see him once again sleeping with the same smile on his face. It was a smile Jiraiya had seen hundreds of times on Kushina's beautiful face.

"I'll make this his birthday present… it's not every day you turn 9 years old"

Naruto awoke to feel the cold night air kissing his cheeks. He was being cared by Jiraiya-sannin which alone was enough to blow his mind. He had read all about the Sannin in his free time… which he had a lot of.

"You awake kiddo?" Jiraiya asked while walking down the long road. Naruto simply nodded while resting his head on the man's shoulder… the herbs must of still been in his system and for reasons Naruto couldn't explain he felt like he was safe with this man.

"Where are we going Jiraiya-san?" Naruto asked softly… Jiraiya smiled to himself while coming to a stop and gently placing the boy down. "Well we are setting up camp for now, but for the next two years you will be traveling with me across the countries. In that time I will teach you basic Shinobi skills so when we return to the village you can join Academy with all the other kids your age…"

Naruto's face lit up as he stood quickly. He yelled with joy while laughing and hugged the man. Jiraiya was shocked at first but soon loosened up and wrapped his arms around the boy… "I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again Naruto…" he said softly only to hear Naruto muffled voice as he placed his mouth against Jiraiya shoulder…

"Promise?" he asked… Jiraiya remembered the promise he and Kakashi made to Minato and smiled while running his hand through the tired Childs hair. He would protect this kid if his life depended on it…  
"I promise kid… now get some rest…"

- (Time Jump no Jutsu!)-

It has been one year sense Jiraiya took Naruto from Konoha and now they found themselves in Kirigakure's territory during a bad period. Jiraiya remained on alert while walking along side the young child but knew something was bound to go wrong. He had been getting information from his men that the entire wave country was now in a stage being called the 'Purification era'. All of the dirty blood was being disposed of… women and children were being slaughtered like sheep in a wolves den. Jiraiya came to a stop noticing a trip wire only inches from Naruto's foot and he quickly gripped the young man… Naruto looked down and felt his heart skip a beat… this would of been a terrible way to celebrate his 10th birthday. He looked up at his father figure and smile while nodding a silent thank you. Even though his basic shinobi skills where good his awareness was still developing… but… what happened next Jiraiya didn't even see it coming. Naruto was standing next to the river now as they walked but soon heard a voice echo through the air…

"Water Style: Freezing Tidal Wave!" the voice echoed. Naruto felt his legs almost freeze as the cold water from the river got a hold of him and began pulling him out into the high speed waters. Jiraiya noticed this and began running out towards the child only to see a man appear in his path. No matter how hard he tried and how many men he cut down… they never seemed to stop. Before he knew it thirty minutes had passed and still he fought to get away from the mob of weak men…

'Please kid… hang in there…'

TBC


	2. Bonds, Friendship, Brotherhood

**Touketsu Tenshi  
(Frozen Angel)**

Chapter One

Bonds, Friendship, Brotherhood

AN- So many mistakes, i've reread and correcting my spelling and phrasing. 2013

(A/N: For those of you that read this chapter and think you know what will happen I assure you: you have no idea! Now have a good time reading this and don't jump to conclusions)

Naruto could hardly feel his body as he struggled against the current. He felt heavy… in all the times he had been near death this is the closest thing he had ever felt to actually dying. He wasn't a fool… even if he got out of the water he would freeze to death on the shore but he couldn't stop trying. It wasn't fair… he had finally found a father figure and he knew that he would come and find him. Jiraiya wouldn't forget about him. He would survive! He had to survive! He turned on his back and began looking down river for something to grab onto and finally… he spotted a branch hanging over the river. It might be strong enough for him to use to pull himself to shore… Naruto took a deep breath as the current began tugging on his legs begging him to come to the bottom with it and meet the angel of death… But he wouldn't let it. He felt a sudden burst of adrenaline speed his heart up as he thrust his arm upward with a desperate yell… He felt his hand take grip of the wood but was shocked when the branch began to bend slightly… "Come… hold… please" he shivered while pulling himself up. The sound of cracking wood filled his ears but… he didn't give up. Inch by inch he moved to the shore until finally… he felt dry ground. He tried to smile but could hardly talk. The sound of his teeth chattering was all he could hear until he felt the world caving in around him. His eyes began to give up on him until finally… he passed out…

Jiraiya growled while pulled his fist from a man's chest. Blood covered him from head to toe as he panted for air. Around him laid dozens of dead men or dying men, he had no time to waste… "I'm coming kid…" he said to himself while running along the river with a sudden and incredible burst of speed. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Naruto… he was his godfather after all… failure was no option.

Naruto's body was motionless as he laid barely breathing. His blood was losing its warmth and soon his heart would stop all together if something wasn't done, but even though he was near death he slept with a bright smile across his lips. Little did he know a small boy maybe a year older than him stood looking down on his sleeping form. Dried blood was mixed with mud all over the boy's body… His long brown hair seemed to have a slight crimson tent to it and it wasn't natural… This boy had been through many things and didn't plan on dying. His mind raced while he stood over the blond dying boy until finally he made his choice. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him onto his back. Naruto reacted to the warmth and seemed to cling to the boy. 'I'll get you warm' the boy said while walking along the river side… 'But I need to be careful… I won't trust you…'

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to reveal the sight of a dying fire. He had several covered over his body and was slightly confused… "Jiraiya" he whispered to himself while looking through the darkness of the hut. There was no sight of Jiraiya but in the corner shivering in his sleep a boy laid curled up in a ball. Naruto could smell the blood on him but disregarded it before standing and walking over to him. He placed the blankets over the boy. 'Thank you' Naruto said softly before walking out of the small hut and into the cold winter night. He stood by the river and watched as the patches of crimson liquid ran with the current. The cold must have pulled the dead bodies to the bottom… Naruto thought of Jiraiya and preyed he was alright but who was he kidding. Jiraiya was the legendary toad sannin, renowned in all the elemental countries… it would take a hell of a lot more to kill him than that. He then looked to the sky and was surprisingly shocked at the view. The sky looked like an ocean of stars twinkling down at the world. Not like Konoha… the sight was beautiful but this sight was much more amazing. Who could have known something so beautiful could have existed in such a cruel region of the world? Naruto found himself thinking about a lot of things while sitting under the night sky. He thought about Konoha and the villagers… and the few people that ever tried to talk to him… Ino was the only girl who ever got to talk to him without getting in trouble by her father… She and Sakura both came to talk to him one time together but, the pink haired girl's parents noticed and began cursing him. Ino's father tried to calm them down but he lost the battle. Soon even Ino began to avoid him and speak foul things about the 'demon'. Why did he love the place so much? The only person he could ever talk to was Sasuke Uchiha and that was because they actually understood one another, but the brat never spent any time talking to him because he was always looking over the lake shooting fire out of his mouth… There was the only one man… the ANBU that cared for his safety… one man with spiky silver hair came to his mind the most. He was usually the one that watched over him. His thoughts continued through the rest of the night until he looked to the sky to see the sun starting to banish the beautiful stars.

Behind him he heard the hut door open and looked to see the dirty boy staring at him. Naruto smiled his kind smile and stood slowly still sore from the struggle against Nature. Naruto walked towards him only to see the boy hesitate slightly. Naruto raised an eyebrow while putting his hands up… "I mean you no harm… I just own you my thanks…" Naruto said softly while holding his right hand out towards the boy… "My name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki…"

The brown haired boy felt a small smile cross his lips as he held his own hand out… "Y-You can call me Haku…" he said stuttering slightly. It had been a while sense he actually said anything to anyone. His brown eyes locked with Naruto's blue and he knew… something was strange about the boy. Haku glanced over to the water and back at Naruto… "We have about three days before the tide starts to rise and we have to move farther in land…"

Naruto nodded still smiling at the boy who saved his life. He knew they would be good friends… but first he had to get him to trust him. The two walked into the hut and slowly began to talk. Haku shared his stories with the blond and Naruto did the same. Haku was shocked that even in the Land of Fire there was such violence. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing about Haku's family and what had happened… Things where really bad here and Konoha didn't even know it. Before the two knew what had happened they were laughing as Naruto told jokes of his perverted master getting caught peeping and how the angry women proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Naruto then knew he had made a friend… an actual bond with someone… and he would do anything for this person…

Three days had passed and they awoke to see water gathering under the door. Haku jumped from his bed and opened the door to see the water running fast then usual… "Oh no" he yelled while shaking Naruto from yet another pleasant dream. Naruto's eyes locked with Haku's panicked expression and he knew something wasn't right. He then looked to see water coming in from under the door and knew what was wrong. He quickly began helping the boy gather the things they would need to survive but before they could get anywhere a voice was heard outside the hut. "Finally…" it said while tapping a kunai against his head band… "I may have found the little brat…"

Haku felt his body go numb at the man's voice and turned to Naruto with fear holding eyes. They opened the door and stepped through the rising waters to see a man standing across from them. "I've been tracking you for days and look you made a friend" the man paused while crouching into a fighting stance "I'll kill you both then!" he yelled while charging and bursting through the wall of the hut. Naruto stepped in the way of Haku only to feel the man grab a hold of his hair and slam him through the opposite wall and into a tree. On impact his eyes went blank for a moment. Naruto felt his head grow fuzzy while he slid down the wood… 'D-Damnit…' he said softly catching the attention of the Jonin class Shinobi. His eyes swapped from the boys as he made his decision on who he would kill first.

"I'll kill your friend first then… you'll die…" he said with a smile before slinging the kunai he held in his hand towards the defenseless blond. Haku watched in slow motion as the kunai flew towards Naruto who simply watched with dull eyes as the attack came closer and closer to ending his life. Haku felt a sudden chill run through his blood as he thought about losing his new friend. 'The only person I ever made a bond with…' he paused while holding his hand out… 'WILL NOT DIE!'

From his hand shot a thin, yet sharp, needle of Ice that slammed into the kunai knocking it from its path. Haku's eyes widened as he looked at his hand wondering what he had done. He looked up to the Jonin but instead of him being where he was only seconds ago he was only inches from him. His hand gripped the boy's neck as he growled in anger. Haku felt pain once again as his toes began to curl from not being able to draw breath… "You think you can make a fool out of me?! I'll be your end! I'll make you feel more pain than you ever have in your life! I'll spill all the impure blood from your body before I kick you into the river!"

Haku was slammed on the ground as the man took two kunai and jammed them into the palms of his hands pinning them to the ground. The boy's screams filled the air as the Jonin sat over him and continued to jam his fists into the boys face and chest. The thuds of his fists and the screams of Haku in pain found their way to Naruto's ears but… he couldn't move. His head was bleeding badly and no matter how much he commanded his body to move it wouldn't… He felt his eyes drift shut and once again he was in another dream only this time… it was different.

The echoes of Haku's screams and sobs filled his mind as images of himself being beaten by mobs played before him. Rage filled Naruto's heart as he screamed silently. He wanted to protect his new friend! He had to! As he watched and listened he felt a dark shadow fall over him from the sky. He could see only one thing from the shadow of the figure and that was a very large wing span. Before Naruto knew what had happened the images of him being beaten began to fade away and in there place replaced a huge creature landed before him shacking the ground of his mental scape. Red eyes stared back into his blue sapphires. Most people would have been filled with fear but for some reason he felt as if he was wrestling in his dreams with his family…

"Who are you?" Naruto said softly only to hear the echo of the dragons voice… "You know my name and you know what I am. I am a part of your soul that was forced to be created… I am your greatest strength…"

Naruto then heard Haku cry out for help and turned away from the dragon… "I have to help him! He's dying... I can't let him die!" Naruto yelled

"Then… say my name…" the dragon asked softly. Naruto began to panic while gripping his hair. Haku's screams where getting louder and louder…

"I-I don't know I… I have to do something before he dies!" Naruto said in his panicked tone while falling to his knees. He had to wake up… he had to save his friend. Where was Jiraiya? He promised… how could this be happening? Everything has been so great and now this… "I HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

The dragon let out a growl while flapping his wings. the gust of wind created by the creatures wings was strong enough to knock the blond off his balance. He looked up at the beast as he glared down at his small form. "Who said you're asleep Naruto?!" He paused.

"Now SAY MY NAME!"

Naruto's eyes locked with the ice dragon before him. His heart seemed to make one loud beat as he closed his eyes and opened them once again. He was right… He wasn't asleep… Naruto looked to see Haku's hands struggling to get free and blood leaking from his mouth as he choked on the crimson liquid.

Naruto slowly stumbled to his feet with his bangs handing over his eyes. 'Say your name?' he said to himself. The snow in the area began to pick up in its descend to earth as the wind began to blow swiftly. 'Your name…' Naruto paused while raising his head and locking his gaze on the attacking Jonin.

"Hyourinmaru…" Naruto spoke softly only to hear the dragon of his soul growl… 'I can't hear you boy!' it yelled causing Naruto's eyes to flash a light blue and remain in that crystal state. "I said…" Naruto paused claping his fingers shut. He felt his body tense with each second as a sudden high overtook him.

"**Hyourinmaru!**"

His scream seemed to echo through the area stopping the man in mid swing. Haku glared over at his friend with a swollen face… He wanted to tell him to run but he could hardly breathe… He had failed his new friend, or so he thought…

Snow flakes began to fall around the boy. The Jonin watched as his hair began to change along with the glow of his eyes. His hair began to blend with the fallen snow and his eyes seemed to pierce through the man's soul. The attacker watched the boy hold extend an open hand and was amazed at what he was seeing. Snow began to piece together from the bottom to the top. First a hilt could be seen from the flow of snow until finally there it was. The blue hilt only added to the dangerous beauty of the blade Naruto now held in his grip. His eyes locked onto the man.

"I'll kill you next boy wait your turn!" The man yelled while standing and rising his foot into the air. The final blow would be to his heart… Naruto noticed this and felt his body move before he even commanded it to. Moments before the man could harm Haku Naruto appeared in the path of the attack taking it full force to his spin. His eye grew wide in pain as he bit his lip causing it to bleed slightly…

"N-Naruto" Haku said softly with tears streaming down his face… "D-Don't give your life for m-me…" Haku said sobbing "I-I'm just and orphan so… Just r-run Naruto… please"

Naruto's eye grew even lighter blue… almost silver as he smiled down at his friend. "I'm not leaving my only friend… you may be an orphan but your still my friend and everyone in life has a purpose… you still need to find yours… if mine is to give my life for my first friend th-then so be it…" Naruto forced the man's foot from his back and turned quickly cutting the bottom of his foot wide open. The man yelled in pain while he stumbled backwards.

Haku watched as Naruto stood weakly and spoke to him… "I won't stand by and let my only bond be destroyed… you're… my" Naruto paused while watching the attacking Kiri-nin's leg slowly start to freeze from his wound up.

"You more than my friend now… you're my brother now… I don't care if we just met, You saved my life and i owe you this in return!" Naruto raised his blade into the air and closed his eyes listening to the words the dragon spoke to him. His face seemed fall from its former smile to an emotionless and rage filled expression. Life would end for this man but… he would make it painful…

"**Soten ni zase Hyourinmaru!** (Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyourinmaru)"

Naruto's words brought with it the power of a roaring ice dragon the exploded from the tip of his blade and travel towards the half frozen screaming man. Before he could even shield himself he felt the jaws of the dragon fall over him. Naruto could feel the man's heartbeat come to a stop as the look of terror he held on his face was frozen in place… Finally he had felt the terror he put others through… Haku was shocked as the amount of chakra the blond had just displayed slowly began to vanish. "I will do anything within my power to p-protect these bonds… H-Haku…" Naruto said only to feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The water was now midway up his cath muscle. He fell to his knees while smiling. Haku noticed this and with all his strength pulled his hands through the kunai that pinned him down. He reached out for his friend as his hair began to revert to its original color. Haku's hand latched onto Naruto's shirt but… he felt the pain of the open holes in his hand overtake his nerves and… he let go of Naruto.

Naruto began floating in the shallow water until he was pulled out into the current once again… Haku yelled for him but watched as the cold death took him underwater…

He felt the water beginning to rise around him and began to cry his heart out. He finally had someone he could relate to and… now he was gone…

Haku searched for two days in the freezing cold for his friend and almost ended up dead himself but… he managed to cling to life. The entire time he searched Naruto's words echoed through him mind…

'Everyone has a purpose…'  
'My purpose… in life…' Haku paused while turning away from the river… 'I'll find it for you Naruto and I swear… I'll hang onto it'

Haku found himself in a village sitting in a dark ally. He was starving but… could hardly move until he felt a shadow loom over him. He looked up to see a man with bandages coving the bottom half of his face staring down at him…  
'My purpose in life…'

Jiraiya was soon to give up hope as he walked down the river… 'I'm sorry Naruto' he said to himself while looking over the waters… only to finally see something… there he was!

Jiraiya ran out over the water to the boy's body and could see him shivering in his sleep. He was covered in blood but… his heart was still barely beating. Jiraiya quickly lifted him from the water and ran to shore… he wouldn't let the boy die like this…

'Please kid... hang in there!'

TBC


	3. Shared Warmth

**Touketsu Tenshi  
(Frozen Angel)**

Chapter 2

Shared Warmth

Jiraiya hadn't slept in four days. He watched over the sleeping blond and continued to check his vitals throughout the night. He blamed himself for all of this… for the boy being hunted by mobs in Konoha. If he would have taken up Minato's place as Hokage then maybe he could have prevented it. God knows Sarutobi is too kind but he did his best: but was his best good enough? This is the child of a hero… a child of the greatest Hokage to ever live and no one even knows he exists. He knew life could be cruel but to what extent? This boy was like a son to him… and he wasn't going to let him die.

The days passed and finally Naruto awoke. He scanned the room and smiled while looking to his side. Jiraiya laid next to him sleeping soundly. The dark rings around his eyes were still thick but from the look of the smoldering fire he had been asleep for quite awhile. Naruto thought back to Haku and then he remembered everything. The appearance of Hyourinmaru… The Kiri shinobi... Everything came back to him in a single instant. Was he insane? Or did all of that really happen? The power he felt and the sword forming from simple snowflakes. Is it possible for him to have such a power?

'The soul is a powerful thing' a voice called to Naruto. He felt his body grow cold once again as his eyes flashed a light blue color. Before he knew anything he once again stood before the Dragon known as Hyourinmaru… his materialized soul… 'Do you wish to protect those you love?' the beast asked the boy with shining crimson eyes. Naruto could hardly speak but he managed to nod his head…

'You need not fear me…' the voice said softly… 'Now if you wish to protect those you love then… wake up Naruto!'

---------

Naruto shot from his sleep looking around the room. Next to him was Jiraiya who also shot up from his sleep feeling the boy move. 'W-was that a dream' he asked himself only to feel Jiraiya wrap his arms around the boy… the man was sobbing slightly as he gripped the child tightly. Naruto felt the warmth of his body and smile… "You're going to smother me Ero-sennin" Naruto said with a chuckle. Jiraiya released him and stared into his eyes… "You're back was bruised and your head was split open… what happened to you Naruto?"

Naruto's gaze fell from Jiraiya's and he concentrated on the smoldering fire. Should he tell him everything? What if he left him alone… what if he called him a monster… wait, was he a monster? He actually killed a man… 'I killed a man' Naruto said with shocked eyes…

"I-I killed a man…" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. He looked up to Jiraiya who look just as shocked. "H-He was killing Haku… I…"

Before Naruto could continue he felt Jiraiya pull him into a soft hug. Naruto simply let it all out as his emotions raged on. Sadness, confusion and depression all came out of the young child along with the tears that soaked Jiraiya's jacket. The white haired sannin simply sighed while patting the child on the back… "Naruto… tell me everything" and he did. Jiraiya was in awe as Naruto told him about the voice in his head. He thought it could be the Kyuubi at first but… there was no way he could of already weakened the seal… he was only 10 years old.

"You think I'm crazy!" Naruto said softly while looking away only to hear Jiraiya laugh. That was the last thing on his mind… "This has me wanting to train you more kid! I almost lost you… and whatever gave you power is practically my hero! Now… cheer up and get some rest, starting tomorrow we are training none stop on the basics!" Naruto nodded which to Jiraiya's surprise was strange. Usually the boy would be jumping up and down at the thought of training but… now… he just seemed determined…

-------------

Six months have passed since the two began finishing his full extent of basic training. The boy knew everything from how to dispel genjutsu up to A-rank all the way to the basic Taijutsu. Jiraiya told him as he grew he would develop his own style of hand-to-hand combat. Jiraiya began scanning through a few scrolls he had with him and found a few that he thought would suit the boy perfectly.

"Naruto… first off I'm going to teach you a jutsu my last student was known for… the Shadow Clone Technique…" Naruto simply nodded while listening to his father figure… the boy hadn't been the same sense he lost Haku which was beginning to bother Jiraiya. All he wanted to do was grow stronger but… at what cost?

"From there you'll learn a lower level version of the Clone Great Explosion… we'll just call it the Clone Explosion, after that I'll teach you everything, from henging to kunai and shuriken cloning, better known as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. After that we will move onto elemental chakra training and, my personal favorite, my Hari Jizou no Jutsu (Underworld Spike Guardian Technique) but right now our number one objective is you learning the Shadow Clone Technique"

Naruto nodded while looking at the scroll. He quickly memorized the hand seals and began pumping chakra through his body…

"Once your chakra has calmed and is stabilized… release it with the hand seals…" Jiraiya said calmly watching his adopted son. Naruto had sweat dripping from his chin as he concentrated with his eyes shut. He told himself that he couldn't waste time, he needed to get stronger… but for what? All he had was Jiraiya now and he was fully able to protect himself… why was he fighting so hard to get stronger… he felt his concentration slipping and began to curse himself… frustration was overwhelming him as he thought about losing his only friend… 'Why am I fighting to get stronger?'

'Everyone has a purpose' a voice echoed through his mind… his own voice… he then remembered what he had told Haku…

'That's right… everyone has a purpose in life… I just need to find mine!'

Naruto's eyes hot open as his lips spoke the incantation of the jutsu. The area was filled with smoke which seemed to shock Jiraiya completely and totally… He looked to see an easy 100 clones smiling back at the sannin and he couldn't help but smile. The boy was simply remarkable…

"Well done… now… let's move on!" Jiraiya yelled, making nod the one hundred and one blond-haired boys. Jiraiya just sweat dropped and sighed…  
'And I thought one Naruto nodding was annoying…'

-----------

Another six months had passed since they began his advanced training and Jiraiya now stood smirking at the eleven year old boy. He stood across from his with his hair pulled back into a ponytail smirking at his master. This was the first time Jiraiya promised to actually duel with him head on but he couldn't help but be afraid to harm the child. Naruto looked on calmly while pulling a kunai from his pouch. Jiraiya noticed this and decided it was time to start. He vanished and appeared next to Naruto with a wide grin on his face. Naruto's eyes widened as he lunged a kunai towards his heart and was shocked as it broke through the skin… Jiraiya's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Naruto face only to see him smile… "A shadow clone?" Jiraiya said only to feel the area around him grow heavy… 'No! it's a…' before he could finish his thought the clone lit with explosive chakra and burst sending the sannin back with his cloths hard… He was flabbergasted as the child charged at him with a huge amount of water forming behind him.

The boy had mastered water manipulation in a total of five days using the Shadow Clone Technique. He seemed to resemble the Nidaime when it came to Suiton jutsu. Jiraiya inhaled deeply while spitting toad oil into the water giving it a brown tint as he jumped over the huge wave falling towards him. He then lunged a few kunai at Naruto but wasn't surprised when he dropped the water jutsu covering the ground in an inch of water just to deflect the attack. He was still a novice when it came to thinking on the spot. Jiraiya smirked while taking a deep breath and jumping up in a tree "Katon: Great Fireball Technique!" he yelled. Naruto was surprised that the attack wasn't directed towards him but in front of him… he then knew what he had done, he turned the area into fuel for a fire… he reacted as fast as he could but wasn't fast enough… Jiraiya watched as he mumbled something before the flames collided with the ground lighting he entire area…

'Did he…' Jiraiya paused while looking through the flames to see Naruto covered in a small layer of spikes… 'He did well but… it's over… Hari Jizou' he said to himself while sending his hair out. It wrapped tightly around the boy and pulled face to face with the sage.

"You've almost learned everything I have to teach… now all you need is experience" Jiraiya said with pride in his tone before releasing the boy. Naruto smirked while slightly hugging Jiraiya. "Thank you…" he said softly feeling Jiraiya arms wrap around him. "Now we need to make a trip before we return to the village… at this speed Sarutobi will get pissed when we are late"

-----------

Naruto and Jiraiya spent the next few days traveling to the Kumogakure no Sato, the Hidden Village in the Clouds. Konoha was to be hosting the Chunin Exams this year and didn't plan on having more enemies than the ones they already had. Suna had signed a peace treaty and now all the needed was Kumogakure and possibly Kirigakure but he highly doubted that the civil war struck country would join. Finally after climbing high and high into the mountains they made it. The tower of the Raikage's mansion could be seen in the distance but… before they could celebrate a group of Kumo's ANBU Black Ops appeared around. Jiraiya sighed while holding his hands out. He didn't want any trouble…

"State your names and purpose…" a female voice called out from behind a blank ANBU mask.

"The name's Jiraiya, Sannin of the Hidden Village of the Leaf. I'm here to speak with the Raikage about a treaty. You should have gotten a scroll about it." The sage said with a hint of pride. Naruto stood silent as they turned their attention towards the boy at his side. His clothing was that of a shinobi's but he was only 10 maybe 11. He had black Shinobi issue pants and black straw sandals. His torso was covered in a black tight long sleeved shirt that ran all the way up his neck. He had a sleeveless white vest with a high collar and a orange spiral on the back of it. The women couldn't make out exactly what was underneath the vest but it looked like two orange straps that made and 'X' across his torso…

"And you are?" they asked

"Naruto Uzumaki… he's my adopted son…"

They all looked at each other and nodded before signaling them to follow.

The walk up to the Raikage's office was ridiculous. The tower itself was practically part of the mountain but finally they made it. The ANBU opened the door only to hear a very stern voice screaming…

"I can't believe you brother! Of all things unholy you would try you decided to teach her THAT!" the muscle man of Kumogakure no Sato yelled at his younger brother, the second muscle man in the village. Naruto felt the blood drain from his face as he glared at the men. They where monsters!

"WHAT IS IT!" the Raikage yelled to his ANBU only to see the two visitors… "Who the hell are they?"

"These are the men from Konoha that wanted to speak with you about the treaty" the women said while glaring back at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Raikage-sama… I am Jiraiya" before he could finish the Raikage let out a growl. "Ahhh yes… so this is the man who trained the Fourth Hokage… that man was almost as fast as me…" the huge man laughed only to hear Jiraiya snicker… "Yeah… when he wasn't using his Hiraishin…"

"What was that?" the Raikage yelled only to feel his younger brother place a hand on his shoulder... "Calm down brother… please take a seat… our village is a bit crazy at the moment… I tried teaching my student how to control her tailed beast's chakra and… it ended badly" Killer Bee said while sighing, but little did he notice Naruto's attention was grabbed "Wait there is another container here?"

Killer Bee smirked while looking at the boy long and hard… "Yes… I'm one of them is there a problem?" he asked along to see Naruto smile… "Of course not! I've never met someone like me!"

The Raikage and his brother's attention was now on the child as Jiraiya sighed… "Naruto… can you excuse use for a little while I need to speak with them… I'm sure your ANBU here can watch after him" Jiraiya asked pointing to the blond women that escorted them in.

The Raikage nodded while Naruto sighed and walked from the room. Jiraiya knew were this was going and didn't want Naruto to be in the room. The last thing he needed was hundreds of questions about the Kyuubi.

"So your apprentice is the child in whom your former student sealed the most powerful of the tailed beasts inside? Wow…" Killer bee said softly.

"Yes… but that's now why we are here, so please… can we continue?"

-------------

Naruto sighed while walking through the streets of the village. He could see smoke from the north valley of the village but paid no attention to it. The air here was very clean to his surprise and he felt like he could fly… maybe that's how those goons got so huge! He thought to himself while walking down the trail. He could feel the ANBU in the shadows but paid them no attention. Ahead of him he could hear a woman yelling and decided to go and see what the big deal was. He arrived to see a small girl in a dirty drown kimono that seemed to be burned slightly on the sleeves and ends… from the skin he could see on her she had a few burn marks but the main thing that caught his attention was the amount of sadness he could see in her eyes. The woman continued to curse her for a matter he knew nothing about until he approached her. He gave the woman a glare which seemed to work... she turned her nose up and began walking away from the two. The crying child looked up at the shadow over her. He couldn't off been anymore than one year younger than her but… he had a strong presence about him… which scared her. On the other hand Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly. After all, he had never seen a girl so beautiful… and attractive…

"S-Stay away!" she yelled shocking Naruto. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. The only different was the people here didn't rush to beat her ever chance they had but… why was she so scared…

"Stay away!" she yelled in anger. She didn't deserve this! She was just trying to make her big brother happy… but how could he ever be happy with her being so useless...

"Wow… I mean you no harm I swear!" Naruto said waving his arms around. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a container with a special cream of Jiraiya's. "I'm just going to help you with those burns… they look like they hurt… and a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be crying" Naruto said with a smile. He noticed a blush on her face as he dipped his finger in the cream and placed a small amount on a burn she had on her cheek. "Is that better?" he asked while handing the container to her. She nodded while looking up to him and smiled… "My names Yugito Nii…" She said softly…

Naruto smiled while putting his hand down to her. Something about this blond-haired beauty seemed to make the child happy. He felt like his old self…

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki… why don't you come with me"

----------------

"S-So you're from Konoha?" the girl asked softly. She couldn't seem to look up at him without blushing… Naruto smiled while placing his hands behind his head. It was nice to talk to someone that wasn't Jiraiya…

"Yea… born and… well born" Naruto said with a slight slow in his tone. She could feel the touchiness of the subject and decided to save it for another time. Before the two knew what had happened they were in the smoking valley walking away from the village. The ANBU woman following them paused only to hear an order come over her ear piece… 'Should I leave them?' she said only to hear a yelling tone in the background. The Raikage always did have a way with words… she vanished leaving the children alone after following them for 3 hours…

Yugito paused in her movement while looking over the area and gripping her chest. The destruction of this valley was all her fault… She shouldn't be around him or she might end up being hated by him, why was she with him anyways? Why did she feel safer and more comfortable?

"I know what you're thinking…" Naruto said softly while looking to the now cloudy sky. She glanced over to him to see him staring into the sky with a sad grin on his face… what was he?

"Believe me when I say… we aren't monsters…" His eyes lit with shock… what did he mean by we? And how did he know what she was…

Before she knew it they had been walking in silence for at least 20 minutes and her attention was pulled to the sky as her hair began to stand. The dark sky began to cry as the raindrops began to fall down on them. The young girl began to panic and gripped Naruto's arm, making the blond-haired boy blush slightly.  
'She is so warm… and soft… what the hell am I thinking? I just met her some minutes ago! ' Naruto said to himself before Yugito interrupted his thoughts…  
"We have to find cover… storms here are like death traps if you're caught outside the village… lightning will turn us to crisp if we don't find a place to hide…"

Naruto listened to the panicking girl and followed her. They weren't having much luck until Naruto came to a sliding stop… "There's a cave" he yelled as the rain drenched them to the bone. He looked to the sky only to see flashes of lightning skipping across the clouds…

"Oh no!" he yelled while gripping her arm tightly… She watched Naruto pulled her into his chest and held a hand out while closing his eyes. All the watch on the ground around them began to form an orb… he could feel the wet hair on his neck standing up as could she… 'Oh god' she thought as the sound of thunder echoed through the air and the flash of lightning blinded them. Naruto yelled while shooting the water into the air before pulling her from her feet and diving into the cave. All the lightning that was directed at them diverted to the water orb turning it into steam….

Yugito was clenched to the blonde's side while shacking in fear. Her hands seemed to tremble until Naruto made a grunting noise… she opened her eyes to see him on his back blushing heavily… and he had a good reason. The girl placed her hands on her face while yelling… "Baka!"

There was an echo throughout the cave of the girl's hand slapping across the chuckling boy's cheek… she sat inches from him her hands on her legs and a completely embarrassed expression. Naruto sat up next to her while smiling. The sun would be going down soon… he needed to find something to burn to keep them warm until the rain stopped… he quickly pulled out a hand full of empty scrolls and placed them on the floor…

"Oh crap! I don't have anything to…" before he could finish Yugito took a deep breath and released a small Katon flame from her lips catching the pile of scrolls on fire. Naruto tilted his head while smiling. "That works too… now why don't you tell me about your life since we should have some time…"

Yugito's expression fell from its embarrassed state into a depressed smile as she remembered her past… "I never had parents… my mother and my father both died sealing the beast inside of me. They hoped it would help me survive instead of me dying along with them, but they didn't know how lonely I would be. Even after Killer Bee found me I still felt emptiness in my chest. I would see other children with their families and feel like I would never be happy. I never made friends even with the Raikage and his brother at my side. They all said it was because I was like a time bomb… and today I proved it… all I wanted was to actually have someone to talk to and play with and…" Before she could finish Naruto interrupted her…

"I know… you wanted to feel loved…" he said while looking into the fire… "My story is pretty much the same except I never met my parents…" Naruto paused as she looked over at him. He didn't notice her hand on top of his as she moved closer to him… the cave was still cold even with the fire.

"My birth is on the 10th of October… the worst day of my life"

"What beast is inside of you?" she asked softly still looking into his eyes that stayed glued to the flame. "The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of me…"

Yugito felt her body tense up… the thought of the pain she felt when losing control of her beast and multiplying it by 100 was almost too horrible to imagine.

"On my birthday every year the villagers would blame me for the deaths of their families, for the death of m… the Fourth Hokage. I never knew why up until Jiraiya saved me. I was actually ready to die. All I wanted to do was dream about my family and sleep forever, but then I met a boy named Haku in the time I have spent with Jiraiya…"

Naruto explained everything… except the power he had inside of him that is… Naruto felt his eyes growing heavy as he stared into the fire… he could see his breath and was beginning to shiver until feeling someone leaning against him. His eyes began to shut but before he managed to welcome his dreams he felt a huge amount of heat on his chest… It felt nice…

Yugito had fallen asleep and unconsciously pulled herself over to the boy for warmth… and to feel… something else… She smiled while mumbling in her sleep… "I'm so glad I met you… Naru-Kun…"

TBC


	4. Second Chance, Starting Life

****

Touketsu Tenshi

(Frozen Angel)

Chapter 3

Starting life

Naruto's dreams had never been so peaceful; it almost saddened him to awaken from them. He lifted his left arm and rubbed his eyes while yawning slightly… that's when he noticed he couldn't move. Yugito was curled up against his chest sleeping peacefully and… purring… Naruto blushed while looking down on the sleeping blond girl. She was incredible cute… but he didn't want to frighten her if she woke up. He gently lifted her from his chest and paid her down… he could tell she was already craving the warmth of his body because he was feeling the same way.

He stretched and slowly made his way outside while popping his neck. He realized his hair was down and pulled another hair band from him pocket… he quickly tied a ponytail and took a deep breath. He crouched into a taijutsu stance and closed while eyes. It was time for his morning workout…

The sun was working its way into the sky and before Naruto knew an hour had passed when he heard a ground and yawn from the cave. He turned to see Yugito standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face as she watched him… sweat was dripping from his hair and chin as he stopped and smiled over to the other container.

"Good morning… you know you purr in your sleep? And you like to cuddle…" Naruto said with a smile only to see her face light up before the echoed of slap shot through the valley "BAKA!" she yelled with her back turned to the blond man. His face was steaming from that list slap… Naruto knew he should have kept that to himself… he smiled while rubbing his stinging cheek and turned away… "We should head back, I'm sure Jiraiya's freaking out… the last time I was gone he almost died of anxiety…"

-----------

They arrived at the gates and stopped while looking at each other… "Well I've gotta go find Jiraiya-Sannin so… I'll see you later?" Naruto asked getting a smile and nod from the girl before she turned away… "Maybe this time we can find another spot so you can purr for me!" he yelled only to see her stop and fall over in the distance… 'B-Baka….'

----------

Naruto arrived at their room only to see Jiraiya passed out with sake spilled all over him and a wild grin on his face. Naruto sighed and walked into the bathroom with an extra pair of cloths. He needed a bath…

----------

Yugito smiled while walking into the Raikage's mansion, but even though she was smiling she couldn't shake a feeling that she wasn't familiar with. She was shocked that she actually had a friend but that wasn't all… something about Naruto was different. She couldn't help but think about him and want to talk with him. Was it because he had the Kyuubi inside of him? Or was it because… he's so sweet… all she knew is she shared warmth that still lingered on her body was his and she absolutely loved it.

"Yugito…" A voice called from the top of the stares. She looked up to see Killer Bee looking down at her and she smiled up at him… "Brother!" she yelled while hugging him which through him off guard. He was going to be angry with her but, this was the first time he had seen her so happy and care free. What was she out doing?

"Where have you been… you have me and your uncle really worried; he's been yelling all morning…" The muscle man said softly while crouching over to get on eye level with her. She blushed slightly while placing her hands behind her back… "Well… me and Naruto got stuck in the thunderstorm and had to find some cover in a cave. We…"

---------

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya as he walked from the bathroom in his towel. He ran his fingers through his hair while releasing a sigh of relaxation. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the child only to hear him start talking… "I met a girl… Yugito… we got stuck in the thunderstorm last night and had to stay in a cave so we didn't get fried. We talked about our lives and she's actually really cool and a lot like me"

Jiraiya sat up quickly with a grin on his face. So Naruto met a girl! Did he have a crush on her? Wow! Was he going to get to teach him about the birds and bees? How would Minato handle this? That was a stupid question he would get Kushina to handle it…

"Uh… so… how are you two so alike?" Jiraiya asked still slurring his words a bit. He had a long night… Naruto smiled while thinking about what she had told him last night… it wasn't just because she was a container… it was her emotions. She was alone just like him up until last night…

"She's alone… and then there's the fact that she is the other container in the village…"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped at this and he began laughing while he walked into the bathroom. "Wow kid you found the perfect match! Let me get ready we are leaving today after we go and finish signing the papers…"

'Killer Bee will get a kick out of this' The pervert sage thought and smirked before he closed the door of the bathroom…

-----------------

The two walked into the Raikage's office only to see a smiling Killer Bee. Next to him stood Yugito who was staring at the ground trying not to make eye contact with Naruto. They had been making fun of her all morning, she told them everything about him saving them from being struck by lightning and they started saying she was being kissy face with a boy. The Raikage said something about birds and bees but she had no idea what that was all about.

"Ah so this is the young lady Naruto's been talking about all morning… she's adorable" Jiraiya said while sitting down.

"Yea… did you give the boy the speech about the birds and bees?" Killer bee asked only to here the children groan "WHAT DO THEY HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

The room erupted in laughter as the two children sighed. Why where they picking on them so much? She turned and glanced at Naruto to see his cheek was still a little red and let out a soft giggle… Naruto smiled while placing his hand on the pink cheek… "Hey" he whispered while the old men grinned and continued to talk about an arranged marriage… or some political stuff.

'You know, your purr it's really… cute' Naruto said getting a crazy blush from the girl. "O-oh, yeah? Well, when you work out you're really cute too!' she said, trying to get even with the grinning boy, but it didn't seem to be working. Jiraiya then stood while looking back at Naruto… "It's time to go… I'll take the treaty to the Hokage and we will be expecting to see you at the Chunin Exams… maybe I'll come back sometime and have a few drinks with you both… oh and this time around try not to pull another Hyuuga stunt" He said smiling over to the blank masked ANBU who was blushing underneath her mask.

"That would be great you old perv!" The Raikage yelled while laughing… Naruto looked back and Yugito who seemed to be a bit sad and whistled silently catching her attention. He winked at her causing her to blush slightly and smile… "Maybe I'll see you at the Exams… Yugi-Chan"

"Its Yugito… and sure thing… Naru-Kun"

----

At the gates Naruto stood with Jiraiya slightly depressed… "Do we have to go? Come on two more days" he argued with Jiraiya who sighed. He had to get him to Konoha because he promised or hell they would be staying here… but this had to be done. "I'm sorry Naruto, the academy starts in four days and you are one day late already! No, let's…" Before he could finish a voice called to Naruto in the distance. He turned to see Yugito running down the main street towards them… "Hang on!" she yelled while panting… she stopped and crouched over in front of Naruto catching her breath…

"W-Wait a second" she said once again. Before Naruto could ask her what was wrong he felt soft lips against his still pink cheek. She was kissing him? Wow… she was kissing him! Naruto's mind was a train wreck and all he could do was look into the dark eyes of the beautiful young girl and feel the warmth of her delicate and soft lips until the kiss ended. "I'll see you again… I promise" She said as she vanished in a burst of smoke… Naruto could swear he saw Yugito's cheeks redder than before she disappeared…

Jiraiya continued to laugh in the background while holding his side. Naruto turned eyes wide while holding his cheek with is left hand and remained that way for the first ten minutes of the time they had spent walking back to Konoha.

"She kissed me…" he finally said catching Jiraiya's attention, causing the older man to smirk. After all, he was proud of his pupil…  
"Yeah kid… she sure did…"

---------------

Naruto arrived in Konoha and felt a bit tense. Jiraiya was right, he was a day late for academy but Sarutobi had already enrolled him due to Jiraiya sending him a toad. Naruto sighed while walking into the doors of the academy. He could hear Iruka's voice yelling at the students and smirked slightly. He wondered if any of the students would recognize him. He had gotten pretty fit with Jiraiya and his outfit was nothing like he used to wear. His hair hung to his shoulders when not in a ponytail and his face was a bit more detailed. Naruto then remembered promising Jiraiya he would only use up to 25% of his actually strength unless they where sparing…

He took a deep breath before walking into the room… it went silent… everyone seemed to be staring at him as he sighed… he looked to Iruka who nodded and pointed to a seat in between Sakura and Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed to be the only one not paying attention to him which didn't seem to bother the blond at all. He could hear the others whispering 'I thought he died? Isn't that the demon?'

Nothing had changed… but… he wouldn't be letting people push him around. He really didn't need to even be here but he wanted to become a real Shinobi… the blond knew it was needed if he was going to become Hokage and prove all these people wrong.  
'I'm not a demon…' He convinced himself as he sat between the Uchiha heir and the pink-haired girl, the latter clearly upset because the blond boy now was an obstacle for her eyes to see her precious Sasuke-kun…

The day in class was all around boring. The only thing he really listened to was the history lesson since he already knew everything else. He felt bummed out that Jiraiya was only letting him use a quarter of his power but it was for the best he thought. He stood from his chair and walked to the door as the bell sounded to release them. He needed to get some rest. The thought of Yugito kissing him flashed across his face and he smiled slightly while touching the cheek but left it thanks to Sasuke ruining the moment.

"Hey Dobe… how is it that you where able to enroll on the last year? Is it because you're Sarutobi's pet? I bet he didn't think you could join when you where 6 years old like the rest of us because you're weak!"

Naruto let it sit in his mind for a moment before glancing back at the smirking Uchiha. He knew Sasuke was testing his strength but he should watch his mouth. Naruto continued to walk away only to hear him prepare to say something else…

"Look I'm sorry that you feel upset because your beloved council wouldn't let you graduate early but trust me I've had my fair share of training and if it was my choice I wouldn't even be here." Naruto said softly while letting out a sigh, he could see a few people gathering around and didn't want to make a scene.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with…" Before Naruto could finish he felt the sting of Sasuke's foot in his spin. Naruto tumbled forward only to flip himself over with one hand and land in a crouched position.

"Ah so the Teme wants to fight?" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone getting a growl from the Uchiha. Their eyes locked before they backed out of the school's front doors and into the streets. There was no need in getting in trouble for wrecking the school. They started to attract an even larger crowd as Naruto stood in a straight stance across from Sasuke who was crouched low to the ground. The rookie-nin watched in awe as Sasuke practically vanished and appeared above Naruto. The blond smirked and simply bent his back backwards to avoid the kick to his temple. His eyes followed Sasuke foot as it passed his face.

Sasuke didn't expect this and watched as Naruto dropped to the ground while supporting himself with his hands before placing both of his feet into the Uchiha's gut knocking the air from him and sending him sliding across the pavement. Sakura yelled in anger while Shikamaru and Choji held her back. Ino on the other hand watched as Naruto shifted around and charged towards Sasuke. His movement simply amazed the young girl but that wouldn't get in the way of her inner fan girl… or would it? "That Naruto is such an idiot…" She said only getting a smirk from Shikamaru. He had been watching his movement unlike his blond friend and already knew Naruto had been trained by someone... "If you ask me…I've been watching him and throughout the entire day he hardly spoke to anyone, like he was hiding something and when he did say something it was completely stupid and annoying. He is giving everyone a bad first impression so we will all underestimate him… he could be stronger than your beloved Sasuke" Shikamaru paused while picking his nose and flicking it away. "Or at least that's my personal opinion…"

Sasuke was soon on his feet and on the defensive blocking hard blows to the chest and gut with his knees and forearms. It was unbelievable that Naruto could be so strong! How was he so strong? What happened to the cry baby he knew as a child…

Little did Sasuke know Naruto was working him into a corner and soon he felt his back touch the wall… his eyes cut back quickly in shock only to feel Naruto's hand reach around his throat. He pushed him up the wall choking him.

"H-how can you b-be so…" Sasuke tried to ask while gripping his arm. The look in Naruto's eyes was anything but entertained. He tried to warn the boy… he never wanted to fight Sasuke, if anything they knew exactly how each other felt more than ever now.

"Because I don't want to lose any more bonds ever again…" Naruto said calmly while placing him down. Sasuke looked into the eyes of the blond with a bit of shock… "I won't lose another friend… I refuse to grow weak so I can protect my friends and become Hokage…"

It was silent as the children watched the two talk. Only a few could actually hear what they were saying, and Shikamaru and Choji went limp just listening to the tone of his voice. The sadness was unbelievably painful. Sasuke continued to glare at the kid with a shocked expression. 'Did Naruto lose someone close to him?' Sasuke asked himself while watching the crowd around walk away laughing and giggling about how awesome Naruto was.

Sakura noticed Shikamaru and Choji's grip loosen and used this chance to help her Sasuke. She quickly ran up behind Naruto as he looked into the eyes of Sasuke and prepared to blind side him… Sasuke noticed this and just before her fist collided with his head the Uchiha snatcher her wrist. "He won… leave him alone…"

Everyone was shocked while listening to the words of the all mighty Uchiha. Was Naruto really that strong? Hinata blushed while smiling at the blond while Ino was pulled into a new frenzy… 'He's… amazing…'

Naruto allowed a smile to cross his face as did Sasuke "How about we go get some ramen?" the blond said throwing everyone off guard. Sasuke nodded while dusting himself off and walking away with his new rival. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino simply followed them while watching them discuss something… but by their expressions it seemed personal.

"So… you're planning on killing your brother then?" Naruto said getting a nod from the Uchiha. His version of the story was a lot darker than most people knew. Naruto sighed while telling him the story of Haku. Sasuke felt like he could relate slightly, losing someone close to you is a hard thing especially when you never had anyone. Sasuke glanced over to the blond and smirk "After we eat I think I'll show you something…"

Naruto glanced over at him while raising an eyebrow at the statement… "Like what?"

"The only thing my brother left me…"

----- 6 months later-----

Naruto sighed while sleeping in class. He had been announced as the 'Dead-Last' in the academy but he was doing what Jiraiya said… the only thing he was perfect at was his kunai training and that was because it's the only thing that really entertained him. He and Sasuke would go on and on until their hands bled trying to outdo each other. Naruto even managed to teach the Uchiha the tree climb exercise.

Things had been a lot better for the boy these days, subtract the constant annoyance from Ino as she asked both he and Sasuke out at every turn followed by Sakura asking Sasuke out. Then there was Hinata who would go to ask him something but shortly pass out.

The blond sighed while turning and looking through the window only to feel shock flash through his body. 'J-Jiraiya?'

The pervy sage was standing on a window seal holding a scroll and waving. Naruto slapped his forehead and raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked with a sigh

"I need to pee… can I be excused?" Naruto asked while chuckling. The classroom erupted in giggles and laughs and a few snorts of disgust from the girls as he rubbed the back of his head. Iruka nodded followed by Naruto vanishing from the room.

He landed next to Jiraiya and pulled him into the leaves of the tree trying to hide. Sasuke noticed this and smirked to himself.

"What's the big idea?! I thought you didn't want anyone to know you have been training me?!" Naruto yelled getting a shrug from the old care free man. "What I have a scroll of jutsu for you. I was just stopping by for a few minutes to give it to you before I go check a few things out around Suna now… I don't expect you to master all these but if I were you I would work on the water first since you're a natural with suiton Jutsu. Then work on the others got it?"

Naruto nodded while looking back to the classroom. "Man… things have been wild… did the old man tell you I spent the first week in detention for fighting?"

"What! Who did you fight Naruto?! I told you to keep quite and hide your strength!" Jiraiya yelled getting a chuckle from the boy.

"Well you see Sasuke Uchiha and I got into an argument but it was for the best! We're great friends now and we spar all the time. He even showed me a place that he said his brother only knows about. It's got all the secrets of the Uchiha in there! It's amazing!" Naruto said with a smile getting a shocked look from Jiraiya. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Naruto be careful around him, I never did trust the Uchiha that much and if he knows their secrets then he could…"

Naruto shook his arms off of him and stood quickly. Anger flashed through his body as he took the scroll and began walking away. "He knows exactly how I feel… he's the closed thing to a brother that I have so don't talk like he's the enemy. Thanks for the scroll… see you in six months…"

----6 months later----

Naruto stood next to Jiraiya as they walked through he forest. They where tracking a man who had stolen a scroll from the village and failure was not an option. Jiraiya signaled him to go one way as he took their flank and he followed his orders, and he got lucky. Naruto smiled while spotting Mizuki hiding in a tree. He never knew what hit him as Naruto vanished and appeared above the man. Jiraiya had given him permission to use a bit more of his power since they where together and he intended on doing do. Naruto cut the strap from his back and grabbed the scroll before using one of the jutsu from the scroll.

"Suiro no Jutsu" (Water Prison Technique)

Mizuki turned in shock while screaming out "D-Demon!" only to feel the cold water incase him.

--------------------

Naruto sighed while sitting next to the usual Sakura and Sasuke. Even though Sakura was indeed beautiful he could help but think she was the most annoying person on the plant. Sasuke agreed with him at every turn hoping it would scare the girl off but it never managed to help. Naruto and Sasuke had grown stronger together over the last six months and where excited about getting there sensei's today.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked in confusion… Before Naruto or Sasuke could answer Iruka cut in… "He completed a difficult mission last night and was given permission to be here. He's a fellow shinobi now so get used to it"

Naruto nodded with a smile as Iruka began splitting the teams up. Maybe kids names where being called out but none of them where Naruto's name until…

"Team 7 will be… Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke raised an eyebrow… "Sakura Haruno" Sasuke's head slammed against the desk… "And finally Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura's head slammed down as Naruto and Sasuke slapped hands 'Alright!' they yelled.

Ino was seething at the core… Forehead was so lucky… She didn't understand why she got stuck with the lazy smart ass and the fat man.

"Why does he have to be on our team Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked only getting a annoyed grunt from Sasuke and a serious look from Naruto. He was done with her crap; no more 'Sakura-chan' to try and bond with her… she was blind! And it was time someone opened her eyes.

"Sakura… tell me are you familiar with the frays 'In a world of power only the strongest survive?" Naruto said looking into her eyes. She was completely shocked and knocked off guard by his attitude. "Sakura if you spent half as much time training instead of trying to get the attention of a boy who spends most his time trying to forget you even exist… who by the way succeeds in doing so…" Naruto paused noticing the hurt in her eyes and takes it down a few notches. "Sakura, you would be an excellent shinobi if you were actually interested in being one but you're not… a shinobi's greatest strength keeps them alive in the survival of the fittest… and you're not fit and you're on our team!" Naruto said softly looking into her eyes. She was both in awe and complete outraged by his outburst. It was as if he had changed completely…

"But…" She started to argue but heard Sasuke speak… "He's right Sakura if you don't straighten up it could get use killed one day and do you want that?" Everyone in the room was shocked including Iruka and the all the Jonin, except the Jonin sensei for Team 7, who had arrived to get their teams.

"You're agreeing with him?" Sakura asked with a small sob in her tone while glaring over at the Uchiha who sat with his eyes shut nodding.  
"Every word…"

TBC

Will Kakashi like his new team?  
Kakashi- Who knows…  
Me- I do and so does Spawnhitman  
Kakashi- What the hell kind of name is that?  
Spawnhitman- The name of a guy who will END YOU!

Blank stare… "Riiiight… alright well see you all next time and, DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND REVIEW!


	5. Sensei

**Touketsu Tenshi  
(Frozen Angel)**

**Chapter 4**

**Sensei**

**(_If there are any flaws please forgive me! After being gone for so long I lost my beta reader along the way. I hope everyone is enjoying this and don't worry! I should be post again soon! Review please! Its fuel to my fingers!)_**

Sakura sat in denial while the team awaited there New sensei. Naruto's foot continued to tap as he glanced over at the clock. Jiraiya wasn't lieing when he said this guy was always late getting places…. Even if he was paying his respects to his former team. Jiraiya had told him every last detail about the silver haired man and he knew there meeting was going to go bad, he only hopped Sakura and Sasuke didn't mess up the Bell test…

Naruto stopped his train of though while hearing the door slide open…

"Sorry I'm late… I uh.. I got lost on the road of life" The team glared at him with dumfounded expressions. He should of spent more time thinking of an excuse…

"Don't you gotta have a life to get lost on?" Naruto asked getting a dull glare from the masked Jounin. 'Great a smart ass… just what I needed…'

"Very funny, now meet me up on the roof now" he ordered before vanishing in a swirl of leafs. Sakura stared in confusion before turning to ask Sasuke a question… but he and Naruto had both vanished in the same manner as there new Sensei… The pink haired girl sat motionless for a moment as Naruto's words echoed in her mind. She had no idea where his attitude had come from and wasn't sure if she could ever look at him the same way. The mental picture she had placed for him would be forever changed… 'I'm really… weak?'

Kakashi watched as the two appeared and raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything about it but was almost shouting in his mind, this team might actually make it through the test… or that's what he thought until he noticed Sakura running through the door panting. He waited for her to catch her breath before looking into Naruto's eyes and smiling…

""Alright… well you are going too tell me your likes, dislikes and so on and so forth… Starting with myself… My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are no concern to you, and my hobbies don't matter" Kakashi said while looking over to Naruto signaling that it was his turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki… My likes are ramen which Is more like the love of my life!" he yelled getting a sweat drop from everyone… "My dislikes are stupid people" he glared over to Sakura who seemed to be staring at her feet thinking about something. "My hobbies are Sparing with Sasuke and my goals and dreams are to one day become Hokage and stop the Kirigakure blood purges"

Sakura snorted slightly thinking about how ridiculous his little speech was, until she felt everyone's eyes cut her way. Kakashi felt like he could relate to the boy and wondered what kind of person would laugh at the goal like that… And Sasuke simply sighed while shacking his head back and forth…

Kakashi looked as The Uchiha closed his eyes while crossing his arms as he stood. "My name Is Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes or dislikes… I have only one ambition and that's to kill a certain someone… and my hobbies would be training and sparing with Naruto"

Naruto's great a bit weak as he glared at the ground. He had been trying his best to stop Sasuke's ambition but he has had no luck. Kakashi sighed mentally while thinking back to the day his clan was killed and then looked to Naruto while scanning his expression. 'They must be close friends…' the silver haired man said to himself before noticing the dull silence that had fallen over the group…

"Wow your so cool Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled while breaking the silence… Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi felt there eye's twitching slightly while listening to her fan girl rant…. "Sakura" Kakashi said while pulling her from her fan girl land.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked laughed with a smile.

"Its your turn…"

"Yay its my turn!" Sakura said happily while jumping up an down… " Sakura Haruno My likes are… well Sasuke and my dislikes are pig headed idiots like Ino! My hobbies are anything that might impress Sasuke and my dreams are" The pink haired girl blushed slightly while giggling to herself. Naruto and Sasuke slowly let out sighs. At this rate there lives would be taken due to the pink haired idiot… Kakashi sighed while looking at his team… He had an emo avenger , wannabe Hokage Samaritan , and also a stupid fan girl… and she was the biggest problem as of now…

"Umm Sakura… you realize that your trying to be a Shinobi and not only is it against the rules to be on the same team as your lover… your attitude is all wrong. When these two arrived up here I was nothing but impressed that they even knew the name of the technique they used but you came running through the door Panting… From now on your goal should be to improve yourself and grow stronger so you keep your team alive" the Jounin said getting a shocked glare from the pink haired girl. Not only had Sasuke and Naruto trashed her… but Kakashi just cut her down. Was she really that weak?!

"Now… tomorrow morning meet me at training ground seven, I suggest you don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up" he said before vanishing leaving a confused team… Naruto smiled while looking to Sasuke… "We still have a test to complete before we actually become his students" Naruto said while walking away.

"Hey Naruto, up for some training?" Sasuke asked while walking next to him leaving Sakura alone. The pink haired girl let out a sigh of frustration while running after them… she needed to talk to Sasuke…

Sasuke looked back at the panting Sakura who was gripping his hand… He felt a bit annoyed that she was holding him from his training…

"What Sakura" he said in his usual dull tone. Sakura felt the annoyance in it and quickly let go of his hand blushing slightly.

"W-Well I was wondering if we" before she could finish she noticed Naruto next to them and glared at him. "Naruto Baka What are you doing here? Your messing up the intimate moment between me and Sasuke-kun"

Naruto let out a sigh while scratching his head… "First off what Intimate moment? And secondly I'm waiting for you two to finish this… intimate…. Moment so we can go spare like we planned to… oh hey Sasuke how bout we go get some Ramen after our training! I'm starving… your treat" Naruto said while smiling. Sakura simply stood in shock as Sasuke chuckled while arguing about paying for the meal. They where always training… why couldn't Sasuke spend time with her?

"Fine.. Ill pay!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto smirked while walking away "Good Teme… Now if your not there in 5 minutes ill send the rescue team out to save you from miss 'Intimate' over there… but if I find out she wasn't holding you here… ill have to go hard on you… oh lets say ill push my numbers up to.. 100?"

Sakura watched Sasuke's face go pale as Naruto vanished in a gust of wind…The last time Naruto used 100 clones… Sasuke thought he was going to die…

He directed his attention back to Sakura only to see her deep in thought…

"Sakura" Sasuke said breaking her from her trance… "Can we hurry this up im ready to catch up with Naruto…?"

"haha sorry Sasuke-Kun… its just that Naruto gets under my skin every day! I swear he's become accustomed to interfering with my love life… He's having fun looking at me having trouble, He's just annoying and weak! But why are you always with him Sasuke? All he does is Pick fights with you…, its probably because of his irregular Childhood…" Sakura didn't notice Sasuke's fist tighten as he listened to the girl rant. His hair hung over his eyes as she went on… "everyone knows how he doesn't have any parents he's always being so selfish! If Your alone your parents can't get mad at you and that's why he's so selfish…"

Sakura paused while feeling Sasuke's hand gripping her wrist almost tight enough to crack the bone. She cried out in pain while looking up at the rage in the Uchiha's eyes and thought she was going to black out not only from the pain… but the fear his eyes where causing her.

'' sakura what do you know of loneliness , what do you know of not having any parents when he's been alone all his life , what do you know of loss! Naruto never had anyone to call a family until Haku came around and then he lost him! A brother figure! From the day he was born he was hated and marked as trash for no good reason and yet his dream is still to become Hokage to protect the same people that marked him as trash! Even after losing his brother figure he still has the strength to move foreword and get stronger. Naruto is one of the strongest people I know! He should be rookie of the year not me!" Sasuke paused while releasing the crying girls wrist and turning to walk away…

"tell me this Sakura… what do you know about me? You say you like me and that I'm the greatest but you know nothing about me. You want to know why I spend my time with Naruto? I lost my entire family… Naruto lost the one person who ever excepted him"

Sakura watched the Uchiha walk away as she cried… she couldn't say anything. Everything he had just said continued to play itself in her mind as she cried out in pain… until she heard someone else's voice.

"Your alright ?" The voice said as someone sat next to her and gently grabbed her wrist. She whipped her eyes to see who it was and was shocked to see Naruto with a slightly depressed face.

"Y-You where there the hole time ?" Sakura asked before twitching in pain from her wrist as he wrapped a bandage around it.

"Yea… but don't worry im not one to hold a grudge, but you really need to work on your people skills Sasuke isnt a tree you can't just say anything to him" Naruto said with a smile on his face causing Sakura to laugh a little as he continued to wrap her wrist gently. She had never seen Naruto like this and it was… nice…

"Naruto I" Sakura said only to see him shake his head… "Its alright Sakura, I can't expect you to understand… but I can help you out maybe. If you want Sasuke to even acknowledge you as a person, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Naruto paused after yelling the last few words…. "Stop being such a fan girl, and train more to improve yourself and become stronger, but the main thing is… you should get to know him. You claim to know everything about the Dobe but do you? Can you say you know his dreams and secrets… truly I know more about him then you do" Naruto stopped looking at the shocked look on Sakura's face… She really was pretty cute in a screaming banshee way. Naruto released her wrist and handed her a jar of special cream Jiraiya told him to use on bruises and wounds…

"put this on it tonight, before you got to sleep and you will be better in no time" Naruto said with a smile as she smiled back before looking away…

"Naruto… do you think I'm that annoying?" Sakura asked getting a nod from the blond… "same goes for Ino…"

Sakura smiled and laughed a little only to see Naruto stand and walk pass her… "Well nice talking with you but its about time for me to go… Later" Naruto said while vanishing in a gust of wind… Sakura stayed sitting on the bench while looking down at the ground with a determined look on her face… She knew what had to be done…

"Starting now.. Sakura Haruno is changing her ways!" She yelled only to look and see a few people down the road staring at her laughing…

Naruto appeared to see a smirking Sasuke… "Your late Dobe" the Uchiha said while leaning against a tree. Naruto only smirked while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want the Teme to know about what he did… it would only piss him off even more…

"Well like Kakashi would say… I got lost on the road of life" Naruto said with a smirk before moving his upper clothing and stretching his arms. Sasuke sighed while mimicking the blond…

"Sorry about mensioning Haku to Sakura… I just blew up" The raven haired child said before popping his neck. Naruto shrugged while sliding into his fighting stance … "Its alright… ill make you pay for it" Naruto said while smiling getting a blank look from Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. He watched as ten clones appeared around him smiling… "What already! Not even a warm up spar?" Sasuke yelled while pulling several Kunai from his pouch…

"Nope… not today, Kakashi won't hold back tomorrow" the clones said together as Naruto stood in the distance smiling. Sasuke jumped into the air and slung the Kunai down at each target only to see 5 clones out of the ten grab the one to there left and pull them into the path… Sasuke was shocked by the move but even more shocked that they didn't dispel. Damn it's just like last time' Sasuke thought while pulling a wire from his pouch and quickly tying it to a kunai as he fell back to earth. The clones with the kunai in there body's quickly vanished in a puff of smoke only to reveal demon wind shuriken's.

Sasuke slung the Kunai at a tree and watched as it stabbed into the thick wood. The clones slung there weapons at the raven haired boy only to see him pull himself from the attacks path. He landed against the side of the tree while making several hand signs…

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand fire ball)" Sasuke yelled. He felt his fingers burn a bit as the huge amount of Chakra left his lungs and rawred towards its target. The clones didn't see it coming as it crashed into them all, dispelling them instantly… Sasuke smirked while panting for air only to hear a chuckle from his left. Naruto pulled him from the tree he stood on and held him by the neck in the air…

"Forget about me?" Naruto asked only to feel him vanish leaving a log in his place…

"You shouldn't announce yourself dobe" Sasuke said in a smart ass tone while holding a Kunai to the bottom of his spin..

"Who said anything about announcing myself" Yet another voice called from behind him. Sasuke turned to see three more of the blond each holding a kunai in places that would cause him to bleed to death in seconds.

"That's really cheap…" Sasuke growled only to hear all the clones laugh… he watched as they closed there eyes and held out there thumbs… Typical Naruto…

Sasuke used the chance to drop down and knock the feet from underneath all the clones… as they hit the ground he jumped to a tree above the clones and slung kunai into there foreheads not missing his mark. He then looked to see Naruto still standing In the same place smiling.

"We're only getting Started… Teme"

On a roof over watching the training grounds stood team ShikaInoCho… They watched in shock as Sasuke and Naruto went at it. Ino couldn't believe how cool Naruto was acting and how amazing the both of them where. Shikamaru was speechless at the movements of Naruto's clones and the speed of Sasuke's reaction and the power of his Katon jutsu… but Choji on the other hand simply continued eating his potato chips…

"There amazing" Ino said softly only to here Shikamaru grunt "Yea… remind me to stay on there good side"

The moon took to the sky leaving the two standing panting for air… Naruto's cheek was bleeding from one of Sasuke's punches that hit him just right on his bone splitting the skin while.. Sasuke had cuts and bruises all over his body… nothing to serious but he would feel it for a little bit the next morning.

"S-So we still up for Ramen?" Naruto asked while holding his side and standing straight up. Sasuke simply laughed while grabbing his shirt…

"To hell with that… I need sleep…"

Sakura awoke to her alarm clock and quickly sat up… She jumped from her bed and walked to her bathroom and looked into the mirror… She had to show them what she could do…

TBC


	6. The Bell Test

**Touketsu Tenshi**

**(Frozen Angel)**

**Chapter 5**

**The Bell Test**

Sakura stood in the dark morning alone. She had arrived exactly on time but couldn't help but yawn while standing and whipping her eyes free of sleeping dust. She sat there until finally the sun began to shine through the air and she could see Someone coming in the distance… It was Sasuke.

The Uchiha thought it would be best for him to come earlier… considering what Naruto told him about Kakashi always being late was true. It would give him time to set up traps giving him more of a chance in his fight with the Jonin. He stopped to see Sakura standing and looking at him with sadness in her eyes…

"Sasuke-Kun I" before she couldn't continue he turned away while holding his hand out… "Im not in the mood to be annoyed… leave me alone" the child said in a cold voice before vanishing to lay traps. Sakura felt terrible. Even after talking with Naruto, she didn't think she could ever get Sasuke to talk to her.

Time passed and Finally Sasuke returned around the time Naruto made his way to them. He was patting his stomach from the large breakfast he had eaten and smiling.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled only to see the Uchiha sigh… "What Baka"

"Ah come on are you still made about last night? I mean come on! I didn't even hit you that hard" Naruto said getting a smirk fro the Uchiha. Sakura noticed a few burn marks on the blonds face and wondered what kind of training these to did!… But enough of that. The pinkette turned to Sasuke locking eyes with him… She had her chance…

"Sasuke im sorry…" She said softly while he rolled his eyes only to feel Naruto nudge his arm… the raven haired boy was a bit shocked but simply rolled his eyes again and directed his attention to her…

"I promise you Sasuke I won't be a fan girl anymore and ill start training as much as I can to better myself" She said getting a raised eyebrow from both Naruto and Sasuke…

Sasuke let out a sigh while rubbing his eyes… He couldn't just let her feel like an asshole forever… Naruto wouldn't let him so… "Fine I forgive you"

"Alright" Naruto said loudly while pulling the Uchiha into a headlock "Now that you both kissed and made up" Naruto paused noticing the blush spreading across Sakura's face…. Naruto smiled…

"Kakashi around here somewhere and im sure he will be coming soon.

-------------

So whats our plan? Sakura asked actually shocking both Naruto and Sasuke. She was actually take Naruto's advice? Sense when did anyone besides Sasuke listen to him? She was only a fan girl yesterday and now she's actually taking becoming a Shinobi seriously?… 'I should talk to people in private more often!' Naruto said to himself while smiling…

"Why don't you tell us what you know about the area and Sasuke will fill in the trap locations he has been setting and ill add Kakashi's skill to it and we can pull our chances into a percentage" Naruto said causing Sasuke to cough slightly. She want used to the hole Naruto being better then Sasuke subject yet and wasn't sure if she'd ever be.

She pulled a map from her bag and began looking a it while marking off certain places with her pen…

"Ok we should avoid the water sense im sure Jounin level can walk on it surface… we should split up through the forest in these three area's for the best cover" Sakura said only to feel Sasuke take the pen from her and mark out the hiding place she had for him and moved it…

"I have a trap there it wouldn't be smart for me to hide there… as for the other to hiding spots there both close to this paper bomb trap I set up… they're covered with a weak Genjutsu and if I got the right vib from Kakashi he's underestimating us" Sasuke said getting a nod from Naruto…

"Damn right he is… but I think Sakura should let me handle the hole trap situation… She needs to hide a bit farther away from the battle and act as support with long ranged Kunai or Shurikan… especially sense we are going against a Jounin sorry Sakura but you will only get in the way" Naruto said softly only to see her eyes dim while looking towards the ground. She nodded in approval while letting out a sigh…

"alright… but promise me you'll show me a few tricks after this to help me take care of myself" Sakura said with a bit of hope in her voice. She hated feeling worthless… Naruto looked over to Sasuke who shrugged it off and nodded…

"Alright deal me and Sasuke will show you some tricks but… don't tell Ino she might blow a gasket" the blond replied with his usual smile…

"Really!" Sakura yelled in her usual tone getting a chuckle from Naruto and a sigh from the raven heard Uchiha who looked over at the pinkette… "Yes Sakura… Really now back to our plans" Sasuke said while marking all his traps on the map…

--------------

Kakashi popped his neck while closing his book and hiding in a tree in the distance from his soon to be failed students… or where they? The fact that Naruto knew he was around struck him as strange and… it was amazing how much they had changed in one day. Yesterday Sakura hated Naruto and couldn't look at Sasuke without getting a bloody nose but now look at them… Traps set and a plan drawn out… If he hadn't of been reading his book he might have been able to listen in on the plan but he wasn't to worried about it. He never usually worried about things after visiting his old team…

"Lets see if they can pull it off Minato"

-------------

"He's here" Naruto said getting Sakura and Sasuke's attention… They turned to see Kakashi arrive in a puff of smoke smiling…

"Let me guess… you got lost on our none existent road known as Life?" Naruto asked in a dull tone only earning him a glare from the Jounin. Kakashi noticed Sakura swiftly snatch the map she had out and stuffed it into her bag.

Sasuke seemed to be looking from left to right… most likely making sure he memorized where he placed all his traps…

"Well" Kakashi said in a dull tone before pulling out a clock and setting it on one of the tree stubs near him. "Ill be setting this to noon… and that means you have until then to get one of these"

Naruto smirked as Kakashi pulled out two bells and dangled them in front of the team. "Your task is to take these from me before that timer goes off… those of you that don't have a bell by the time the timers up… you get no lunch… and ill be tying you to that tree while we all eat… and as you can see there are only two bells here so one of you will most defintly be getting tied up" Kakashi paused noticing the expression on Sakura's face grow slightly grim… "Ah don't sweat it Sakura! Im sure things will work out" Naruto said in his usual tone… only to hear Kakashi clear his throat… Naruto knew he wasn't done but he didn't think the silver haired man was going to finish…

"IM not done Naruto… the person who does not get a bell will be sent back to academy and will be denied as my student" Sakura then felt her body grow tense while looking at Naruto who's expression fell to the ground as he looked away… Sasuke let out a sigh while glancing back at Sakura who had her eyes locked to the bells Kakashi dangled before them…

"Hey.. Sakura… calm down he's trying to get in our heads" the Uchiha said while Naruot nodded back at her…

'These are good signs' Kakashi said to himself 'could they actually pull it off?'

"So Kakashi-sensei are we allowed to use whatever we need to win?" Naruto asked only to see him nodded… "Yes Kunai and Shurikan… whatever is needed, come at me as if you where going to kill me"

"No problem" Naruto said in a dull tone before vanishing.

'He's fast' Kakashi said to himself while rolling to the side dodging a kunai from the bushes… He then heard a smug chuckle and turned to see Naruto with a Kunai to Kakashi's back…

"Ill be taking these bells of yours"

"Oh really?"… Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock as he looked back to see Kakashi eye smiling a the cocky blond…

"I didn't even say go yet Naruto… now… lets do this the right way… on your mark… get set" he paused for a moment gathering there intense glares… "begin"

Naruto kicked Kakashi back and in a swift motion slide away. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and vanished into the surrounding area's leaving Naruto standing alone popping his knuckles. Two clones appeared beside him and Kakashi noticed Naruto mumble something before they vanished in the directions of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shadow clones… your just full of surprises aren't you" Kakashi asked while pulling a kunai out. Naruto simply gave him a smile before scratching the back of his head…

"You have no idea…"

Kakashi watched as the boy vanished and appeared beside him with a dull expression painted across his face…

"Boom" Naruto said earning a shocked expression from Kakashi… The boy let off a slight glow before the area shook with a large explosion. Sakura watched in horror at what had just happened… Naruto… blew himself up? W-why would he have done something so stupid?

"Hey" a voice whispered from behind her… she turned to see one the blond grinning like an idiot at her worried expression… "Miss me?… don't worry its clone Jutsu I know… ill keep him concentrated on me while you wait for an opening and set a few kunai at him. Remember Sakura… go at him like you want him dead it's the only way he will take use seriously" Naruto said earning a nod from the rosette. "Oh. And Sakura… let me tell you about this test"

-------------

Sasuke didn't except anything less from the blond as he took on the Jounin. He had seen Naruto use this strategy before… on him in a training spare, but he never used the exploding clones…

"Hey… Sasuke" Naruto's clone whispered getting the raven haired boys attention… "about this so called test"

----------

Naruto slide away from the In front while putting himself into a defensive stance… Kakashi stood with a bit of blood coming through his mask… He took a hard right hook from the boy and was baffled by the speed and power the blond was wielding…

"Hey Kakashi" Naruto said in a cocky tone while lifting his sandal and tapping it on the ground before popping his neck. Naruto then brought his arms up and balled his fists before smirking. He began to bounce from foot to foot… up and down while holding his stance… "If you want to beat me… maybe you should take things seriously"

Kakashi smirked while catching his hint… was this kid that strong?… well… If that's the way he wants it then that's the way he'll get it… Kakashi reached up and slowly pushed his headband from his eye…

"Ill take that advise then Naruto… now… lets start with this… Step one… Taijutsu"

Naruto smirked and in a burst of speed appeared behind Kakashi. The jounin's eye followed him and he was ready to not only defend but counter the blonds swift jabs…

The silver haired man gently pushed Naruto's now slow moving fists out of the way and before Naruto knew what was happening… he felt a cold sting slide across his cheek and arm…

'He's faster' Naruto said as the two froze in place. Kakashi simply smirked while holding his stance and spinning the bloody Kunai on his finger…

Sakura was shocked but then remembered her job… She was behind Kakashi now and he was wide open…

"Gotcha" she whispered before thrusting the handful of Kunai towards the Jounin with all her might… Kakashi froze in his spot while hearing the sound of metal cutting through the wind… He let his guard down.

Naruto's eyed grew wide as he noticed something that Sakura didn't… 'Damnit' he cursed while reaching in his pouch and throwing a handful of smoke pellets at his feet…

Sakura watched as Naruto vanished and her mark was hit… Kakashi fell to his knee's with a dying cough…

"W-wait" Sakura yelled out and jumped from her hiding spot… "Kakashi-Sensei are you alright!" she yelled in fear of what she had just done. Naruto appeared above Sakura hiding in a tree.. He was surprised that her attacks actually managed to hit there mark but… It was a fake and she was already under his trap…

"Step two" a voice echoed through Sakura's mind… "Genjutsu"

Sakura spun around in every direction trying to find the voice… until she began to feel her eyes shut and finally… darkness consumed her…

Naruto let out a sigh and continued to watch…

Sakura awoke shortly after and looked around in every direction… "D-Did I fall asleep? Where is everyone.. Did I fail!?"

"N-No!" Naruto's voice screamed… Sakura watched as a blur of blond flew passed her and slammed into a tree followed by a Katana that pinned him there. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as fear filled his eyes… the eyes that glared at the rosette who was frozen in place.

"S-Sakura-Chan" a voice called from her left. She turned to see Sasuke with every known weapon lunged in his body…

"S-Sasuke-Kun!" She screamed before falling to her knee's… tears streaming down her face… What had happened when she fell asleep? T-they where dead?

Naruto sighed while scanning the area… Kakashi must of headed over to Sasuke…

Naruto jumped down and walked to Sakura's side before holding his fingers up… "Kai" Naruto said softly dispelling the Genjutsu… Sakura's eyes grew wide as she focused on Naruto who stood next to her…

"N-Naruto but you"

"It was fake Sakura… a Genjutsu" Naruto said while helping her up… "Kakashi used that chance to take you out of the picture and move on to Sasuke using an earth Jutsu I think"

"W-wait so none of that was real? So you and Sasuke-Kun are… thank god" Sakura said softly only to see Naruto smile… "Don't worry Sakura… Sasuke will hold his own until we get to him… and there's no way I'm getting hurt. Just remember what I told you and everything will be fine… now lets go"

"Right"

---------

Sasuke hide in the trees… he knew Kakashi was around because one of his traps was set off… Luckily the paper bomb trap was still in place. The Uchiha stayed calm while listening carefully…

"Looking for me?" a voice called from behind him causing the raven haired boy to grow stiff… 'shit… I froze!'

Kakashi kicked the boy in the back knocking him from his place to the floor where he quickly spun to his feet and pulled several smoke pellets from his pouch. He trust them across the area and covered them in a smoke screen. Kakashi was slightly surprised at the tactics but stayed calm… he was no Naruto.

"Konton Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice rang through the forest followed by the ground shacking… Naruto looked to the sky to see a pillar of smoke and smirked… "He's really going all out"

Sakura glanced over at the blond and smirked… "You two… a year ago I would have never excepted that you would be acting like brothers"

Naruto shrugged while running along side her… "I never would of thought you would be changing from your fan girl ways… and that's a complement Sakura-San"

"San? What so you respect me now Naruto?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone…

"Don't push it Pinky"

---------

Sasuke slide back coughing and chocking for air… Kakashi had landed a solid kick to his gut …

"Well Sasuke you and Naruto continue to amaze me… you actually managed to burn me" the silver haired Jounin said…

"S-So this is the power of a Jounin" Sasuke said while standing straight up… "T-Then whats Naruto's level…"

"What was that?" Kakashi asked only to see Sasuke smirk… "Oh sorry… just talking to myself. Sorry sensei I hope this doesn't kill you" Sasuke said while looking at his feet… "Boom" Sasuke said before sending his chakra through the paper bombs that Kakashi now stood over.. The silver haired man's eyes grew round in shock and before he knew it… everything went dark…

Naruto once again felt the ground sake and looked ahead to see Sasuke in the clearing… In front of his was a crater where Kakashi once stood…

"Sasuke-k" Sakura began to shout only to feel Naruto grip her arm and sling her to the side slamming into a tree…

She screamed in pain but looked up to see both Sasuke and Naruto standing where she stood… Kakashi had dug a Kunai into Naruto's shoulder and had one at Sasuke neck…

"That was a noble move Naruto" Kakashi said "If Sakura's awareness skills where better there would have been no need for that… to bad the sacrifice was for nothing" Kakashi said getting a shocked look from the pinkette. Blood was dripping from Naruto's hand as he gripped Kakashi's wrist…

"D-Don't degrade her" Naruto mumbled while grunting in pain… "If you trash one of use… you trash us all… we're a team" Sasuke said while gripping Kakashi's other wrist…

In a swift movement Naruto twisted Kakashi's hand forcing him to let go of the Kunai that remained in his shoulder… Sasuke managed to take the weapon from his other hand and thrust it at him forcing him away from them…

The two brothers slide back to Sakura side and took up a stance…

Naruto tried to raise his hand up felt the pain in his arm shoot down his spin… "Gah!" he grunted in pain only to feel Sakura place a hand on the ninja tool…

"Hold still Naruto… Ill pull it out and bandage it" Sakura said getting a nod from Naruto.. The blond pulled the collar of his shirt up and bit down … "Sakura take care of him… ill hold Kakashi off"

"Be careful Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said only to see him smirk… he actually smirked… "Don't worry about it… take care of the dobe"

Sakura nodded and turned back to Naruto… "You ready?" She asked in a serious tone only to see him nod… In a swift movement she yanked the Kunai from his body… Naruto's eyes watered slightly as his yell was muffled by the cloth in his mouth…

Sasuke blocked Kakashi's kick but miss judged the force behind it and tumbled over… He knew Kakashi would be on him when so he recovered as fast as he could… He turned back to face the silver haired man only to see him standing over him with a Kunai in hand…

'Shit' Sasuke said as the silver haired man's hand began to fall… This was it… He was done for…

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Sasuke! Move!"

(DING)

Kakashi's hand stopped inch's from Sasuke chest as the timer went off…

"Everyone… lunch time… but sense you still haven't gotten the bells… I should fail you but sense you have all showed such promise… except for you Sakura although you patch job on Naruto seems to be going well… you get no lunch and the others will be eating in front of you" Kakashi said while walking them back to the training grounds…

"And I didn't eat breakfast…" Sakura said to herself… her stomach hearing the mention of food began to scream for it… 'I'm really stupid…'

--------

Sakura sat tied to the tree while Naruto and Sasuke opened there boxes of food. Naruto heard her stomach growl and watched as a blush erupted over her face… She was embarrassed…

'Damnit' Naruto said to himself while standing and walking over to the pinkette "Open you mouth" Naruto said getting a shocked look from the girl… "he's right" Sasuke said while standing and walking over to her… "We both made sure to eat extra this morning so we aren't hungry… you can have mine to"

Sakura blushed as Naruto got a piece of the rice ball in his back and raised it to her mouth… "This is to embarrassing… and its against the rules you heard Kakashi we could get in trouble for this"

"don't worry about it… and its embarrassing? Why…" Naruto paused only to smile… "Oh I see… getting fed by the two cutest guys from academy must be like a dream right?" Naruto said with a grin on his face and a smirk from Sasuke… She blushed even more but… didn't fight it. Her mouth opened and she bit down on the rice ball…

"That'a girl" Naruto said while laughing.. But his laughter didn't last long… "WHAT DID I SAY!" Kakashi yelled while appearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura chocked on the food in her mouth while looking at the fuming Jounin…

"You all fail! I sad she couldn't eat and your feeding her anyways!"

"Oh cut the crap Kakashi…" Naruto said while standing… "besides… you don't even have the bells"

Kakashi's eyes grew round while he looked down to see two pebbles tied to some string… 'But when'

"When I took the hit for saving Sakura… remember when you said it was for nothing? You where wrong…" Naruto said with a smirk…

Kakashi walked towards him to see the bells in his hand… and smirked… "Well then… I guess you Naruto Uzumaki pass… who will you give the other bell to?" he asked… Sakura's expression fell as her bangs fell over her eyes… Naruto noticed this and smiled… He through the bells in front of Sasuke and Sakura… The pinkette watched as they rolled into few. She looked up to see Naruto smirking back at the two…

"very well Naruto Uzumaki is going to be sent back to academy" Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura…

"No he isn't! If he goes I'm going! Like Sasuke said if you trash one of use you trash all of use!" Sakura yelled….

"She's right… we're a team and teams stick together no matter what" Sasuke said while cutting the ropes that held Sakura.

"That's right… you heard them Kakashi… we're a team…"

"Indeed… you are a team… and that's why" Kakashi paused while catching everyone's attention… "You pass… congratulations, team 7"

TBC


	7. Friendship

**Touketsu Tenshi**

**(Frozen Angel)**

**Chapter 6**

**Friendship**

**(NOTE- Sorry everyone... I work on homes and biuld decks and stuff to make extra money and i've been on a job lately so the chapters will be a bit slower BUT i promise to work as fast as possible. I hope everyone is enjoying the story... enjoy!**

Kakashi stood smiling while looking at the smirks spread across his new teams face. Sakura was jumping up and down, screaming about how awesome they where… Naruto noted that she even said he was cool… Sasuke glared at the pinkette as she went a bit fan girl on him and Naruto, but decided to let it slide… The moment called for a bit of excitement.

"Now… we will start taking missions in the next couple of days… and when we aren't on missions I'll be training you… understood?"

The group nodded but as Naruto stood… he felt his arm throb… Kakashi noticed the once white bandages on his arm begin to turn crimson. His wound had reopened and the amount of blood flowing from the bandages was serious… 'I guess I must of gone to deep…'

Naruto felt his head grow light and the group watched as he began to stumble… He placed a hand on a tree but… it wasn't enough… Before the blond could do anything he was blacking out and falling to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled while running to his side… Kakashi let out a sigh, he knew everything was going to smooth. Something bad was bound to happen, even thought he was sure after telling everyone about his team they would envy him…

The silver haired man quickly picked the boy up "Sakura… Sasuke ill take him to the hospital, you two go treat yourselves to some food and get some rest tomorrow ill let you all relax due to Naruto's condition… understood?" Kakashi said earning a nod from the two.

----------

Kakashi walks into the hospital and gets a nurse to check on the blond. After knowing he was safe he needed to have a talk with Sarutobi… It didn't take him long to arrive at the Hokage's office…

"Come in" Sarutobi said signaling the silver haired Jounin to enter. "Ah Kakashi… how did Naruto and the others do?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow while looking at the Hokage. He Needed some answer's and he was going to be making it a point of getting them. "even if Sakura is the weakest link they showed great team work… but even though the Uchiha surprised me… Naruto Uzumaki simply amazed me on a whole different level…"

Kakashi left his words in the air earning a few glances from the Hokage… "I guess what I'm saying Sarutobi-Sama… is … I need to know about my knew student"

The Hokage looking into the eye of Kakashi and let out a deep sigh… "Take a seat… I wont repeat myself"

---------

Naruto's eyes opened and instantly he let out a sigh. The smell of cleaning materials filled his nostrils and he knew where he was… "I hate hospitals" the blond said while rubbing his face. He turned to see a good looking women removing the bandage from his almost healed arm…

"Your something else" she said while looking at the wound… "Most people would have been in here for about a week with a wound like this… yet you healed with a little of my help in one day"

"Your help?" Naruto asked only to see her smile and place a hand over the wound. He watched as the women's hand began to let off a green glow… It was warm… a nice feeling. "W-wow… that feels amazing" Naruto said blushing. The brown haired women smiled at the boys adorable gaze… As Naruto watched her work he got an idea… he remembered reading a book about the Sannin and then remembered Jiraiya talking about there team…

'You see Naruto, when we where younger our team was unbalanced. I was a Ninjutsu and Taijutsu power house. Orochimaru was also a Ninjutsu power house but he enjoyed Genjutsu among other things. Then there was Tsunade… When we where young she was a Taijutsu specialist but that was it… It through off the balance. Then she took up Medical Ninjutsu, and before we knew anything she was a legend…. And she was our support'

"That's it!" Naruto said while smiling… The nurse seemed a bit confused as the blond boy smiled over to her… "umm would you do me a favor…"

--------

Naruto ran from the hospital while pulling on his white jacket… He needed to find Sakura…

---------

"It was amazing Ino! Naruto and Sasuke where standing up to a Jounin and Sasuke actually smiled at me…" Sakura had spent the last hour explaining everything that happened over the past two days… Naruto helping her with her fan girl problem and all…

"Wow you're so lucky… but if you ask me… Naruto has been holding back…" the platinum blond said while catching Sakura's attention… "You said he used an exploding clone right? that's a Jounin class Jutsu… and I saw him and Sasuke training the night before your test and he was walking all over Sasuke-Kun. It was like he was teaching him. There Taijutsu was almost impossible to see and…"

"What you've been spying?" a voice called from in front of them. Naruto stood with a black shirt and white over jacket on smiling at the two…

"Maybe" Ino said getting a smirk from Naruto as he took a step towards them… "Well… Sakura come with me I need to show you something" Naruto said quickly grabbing her hand causing both Ino and Sakura to blush…

Naruto dragged her away earning a frustrated yell from Ino "YOUR SO LUCKY!"

"Naruto let go where are we going?" Sakura asked earning a wide smile from the blond… "Don't worry… it will help balance things out… and later I'm going to show you a Jutsu. remember me and Sasuke promised to show you how to take care of yourself"

"really!" sakura said with excitement earning a nod from Naruto… "But first you need to get started with your training to help balance things out"

"Balance things out? What do you mean?" Sakura asked on to see Naruto stop in front of the Hospital… "Well… for example the legendary Sannin where known for there teamwork and power… Jiraiya is like me in a few ways Nin-jutsu and Tai-jutsu along with a few other specialties make him the most powerful of the Sannin… Orochimaru was also a Nin-jutsu and Tai-jutsu power house and then there was Tsunade… at one point she was like you… great Chakra control but small reserves… no Nin-jutsu but she had Tai-jutsu to fall back onto… until she learned Medical Nin-jutsu" Naruto paused earning a confused look from the pinkette…

"Sakura… I would like you to meet Miss Bella… she's a nurse for the hospital and knows a few things about Medical Ninjutsu… Like I said at the bell test you're the support, if you learn this you will balance the team out… we can fall back on you for healing" Naruto said earning a shocked look from her… "I-I'm going to be a medical Ninja? Really!" Sakura yelled in excitement. Bella nodded while smiling at the young girl… "And your training starts today so meet me around noon that's when my shift ends, we'll work on Chakra control first alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura yelled earning a smile from the young woman… "Thank you Bella-San" Naruto said softly…

"Your Welcome Naruto-Kun… now take care of yourself, to bad I won't get to heal you anymore… after I teach Sakura… she might steal my number one patient from me"

Naruto blushed as Sakura chuckled while sweat dropping… She was thinking more on the lines of healing Sasuke but… oh well… at least she would be worth something… 'Ill show them all… I'm not worthless'

-------------

Naruto looked to the sky and felt the wind blow swiftly lifting the leaves from the ground to fly with it. He was standing before Sasuke's favorite place in the village… the Uchiha's hidden library… Naruto knew he was here, he never really went anywhere else unless he was with him or being forced around by Sakura… The sky was growing dark as Naruto took a step forward… only to stop to see the hidden door opening. Naruto was tense… Sasuke had that look in his eyes, the look he got when he was thinking about Itachi.

'At times like this' Naruto said to himself while dropping his gaze from Sasuke's… 'Its times like these when I feel like even after everything we've been through… that your still slipping away Teme…'

Sasuke noticed Naruto's gaze and knew what he was thinking… He could feel it too but could it be helped? Did any of this matter?… 'Is this really helping' the Uchiha asked himself only to feel something thump his forehead catching him off guard… Instantly he imagined Itachi pocking him in the forehead and smiling at him…

"Hey" Naruto said in a annoyed tone… "snap out of it Teme we've got training to do… and I'm going to fill you in on what Sakura's doing"

Sasuke smirked as the blond placed his hands in his pockets and turned away… "What do I care what she does?"

"Well she's bettering herself for you… so at least pay attention to her"

Naruto words caught his friend off guard… "Bettering herself? What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked while walking next to Naruto… Naruto simply smirked and began explaining his day… By the time he was done rain began to fall from the dark sky and they found themselves at training ground 7...

"So… she's learning medical Nin-Jutsu? That's actually a good idea… now that I think about it our little group is starting to remind me of the Sannin…"

Naruto smirked and removed his jacket leaving only his black shirt… "That's right… but I'm sure she will be done training with Bella-San soon so we should get some training in"

Sasuke noted that Naruto's body was still bandaged and thought he might have the upper hand… Naruto caught the glance and quickly vanished appearing before the Uchiha… Sasuke quickly reacted and dodged one of Naruto's jabs…

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke… you should know better"

The raven haired boy simply smirked while sliding into a stance… There was one thing Naruto and Sasuke knew they had in common and it was simple… They only felt truly alive at times like this… fighting for a cause… that was one thing that would never change…

-------

Sakura ran through the rain holding a scroll wrapped in plastic… Bella gave her a lot of homework and she didn't know how she was going to finish it with the little time she already had… but now she had to go train with Naruto and Sasuke…

She finally found her way to the training grounds but came to a stop to see her teammates running and sliding through the mud… dodging kicking and punching with incredible tai-Jutsu skills…

Sasuke grunted as Naruto connected with his gut… His wet cloths clinging to his body as his feet left the ground and pain shot through his body. He felt his eyes go blank for a moment only to feel a rush of adrenaline crawl through his throbbing form… In a flash Naruto's eyes grew round at the pressure of the Uchiha's foot across his chin…

He felt his mouth filling with blood as the two slide backwards panting for air…

'T-there amazing' Sakura said softly looking at them… "there evenly matched" she whispered to herself only to see Sasuke's eye grow wide… all over his body holes ripped in his clothing revealing bruises…

"Not exactly" a voice called from behind her revealing Kakashi who stood smirking…

Sakura looked back to Naruto and saw the same thing only in 2 places…

"I never even saw them move" Sakura said watching Sasuke fall to the ground… It didn't surprise Kakashi that she didn't see it… The speed of there punches was amazing even for him…

"You see Sakura… Sasuke knew Naruto was faster then him so he relied less on speed and put all his power into those two hits… Naruto wasn't expecting this and now he's paying for it" Kakashi explained. Sakura turned to see Naruto fall to his knees while gripping the bandages over his wound that was now bleeding again…

"C-Cheep shot" Naruto mumbled receiving a chuckle from Sasuke as he spit up blood… "well.. Considering who I'm fighting… I thought it would be alright"

Sakura was all struck… it was amazing… After they beat each other to a pulp they where smiling…

"Sakura" Naruto called to her while turning her way and whipping the blood from his mouth… "Its time for your training"

The pink haired girl felt chills flood her body as she began to panic… "B-B-But I c-cant"

Sasuke smirked and stood… "We aren't going to do combat training… we're going to teach you this"

Sakura watched as Sasuke flickered from existence and appeared next to her… "Sense your learning Medical Nin-Jutsu… this would be a good technique to teach you so you can evade attacks better and get injured people to safety to heal them"

Sakura blushed slightly as Sasuke smirked down at her…

"So are you ready?" Naruto asked while removing his shirt… "I'm sure Kakashi will be impressed"

Sakura blushed while looking at Naruto and before anybody knew anything the scrolls that where in her hands where planted across Naruto's face…

"IDIOT! PUT A SHIRT ON!" Sakura yelled with a large blush

In the thicket of the forest a chuckle was heard… Standing next to Kakashi was Jiraiya smiling and writing down the scene in his note book… "This is great!" he said getting a sweat drop from Kakashi…

------------

"We're getting Ramen on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while walking to the shop… Sakura and Sasuke close behind him. Sasuke couldn't complain sense he still had a debt to pay from there training sessions… 100 bowls of ramen…

The group walked in to see team Shika, Ino, Cho and Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sitting along with there sensei's at the counter…

"Ah if it isn't Kakashi's team" Asuma said while smiling… "I was shocked to hear you actually passed his bell test"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while smiling and taking a seat… Sakura sat between the two and they ordered while talking to the others…

"ah it couldn't of been that hard… if Naruto can do it anyone can" Kiba said earning a glare from Ino and a sigh from Shikamaru… "you've got no idea" the dull pony tailed man said while taking a bite of his meso ramen…

"Yea" Choji said while taking a breath between bits… Naruto smirked while glaring at the brown haired hound…

"Yea puppy boy… watch it"

"What was that" Kiba yelled only to feel the crimson eyes of his sensei on him… "Sit down"

The boy sighed and plopped back down in his chair earning a laugh from the group except for Hinata who continued to look down.

Naruto watched as they brought there food out in delight… but no meal was meant to be eaten without a good joke… Sasuke prepared to eat only to feel a force yank him backwards onto the ground followed by his bowl of ramen…

Ino watched in amazement as Naruto's clones vanished leaving a howling blond…

"Sasuke-Kun are you alright?" Sakura asked only to see him glare at Naruto… The message was clear… Naruto froze as he read his friends eyes…

'Damnit he's going to make me pay for dinner…'

--------

Kakashi and Jiraiya made there way through the streets towards the Hokage's mansion… the sun was growing dim and the dark clouds where rolling away with the wind over the mountains…

"So… your impressed with your team?"

Kakashi smirked and nodded "well… I'm sure if Naruto wasn't the way he is I would be working a lot harder… but sense he and Sasuke are training themselves ill focus most of my attention on Sakura… "

"That sounds like a chore itself… now if you'll excuse me I have an old man to talk to…"

Kakashi stopped and looked to see Sasuke on his back screaming at Naruto in the ramen shop… 'Oh… looks like I should go treat them for ramen I guess…"

----------

Sarutobi stood on top of his mansion as the sun began to set… He loved the scene of it all… The sun reflecting off the still wet forest as it fell behind the mountain was a sight even the hardest man would stop to look at…

"Hey there old man" Jiraiya called from behind the Hokage…

"Ahh… Jiraiya my boy… I see you still know where to find me" he said smiling at his student…

"Of course… but I wanted to talk to you about Naruto and his team…" Jiraiya paused catching the glare in Sarutobi eye as the sun vanished from the sky… he already knew what his student was going to ask…

"Its about the Uchiha and his goal am I right?" Sarutobi asked earning a nod from Jiraiya… "then lets talk…"

----------

Two weeks passed and Naruto found himself sighing while holding a cat in his arms… "This is bull crap!" the blond yelled along with Sasuke who had the same expression… Even Sakura was a bit disappointed in there missions as of late…

"Hell ever sense you two taught me those techniques I could've handled this!" Sakura yelled while walking into the Hokage's office…

"Ah Team 7..." Before Sarutobi could finish Naruto's voice was heard throughout the village… "OLD MAN!! GIVE USE a REAL MISSION!"

The group sighed while looking up to see Kakashi smiling and waving…

"Naruto you shouldn't speak to the Hokage in such a way…" Kakashi said earning a shrug from Naruto… "well maybe if we got a real mission I wouldn't have anything to complain about…"

The room fell silent as Naruto locked eyes with the Hokage… Sakura felt her body tense as the air grew thick and the Hokage spoke in a low tone… "So it's a real mission your after?"

"yep!"

"Fine then" he said while pulling a file… Naruto was a bit shocked that it actually worked and smiled… "Really! Alright!"

"Your mission will be with this man… enter…" The old man pulled his hat off and smiled as another elderly man entered the room…

"So these are the Ninja I'm hiring?"

TBC


	8. Who What Are you?

**Touketsu Tenshi**

(Frozen Angel)

Chapter 7

**(Well after a long wait here it is Chapter 7 and i'm working on 8. Work is killer at the moment... ENJOY!!!)**

"So these are the Ninja, I hired… T-They're just a bunch of brats" the man said while taking a drink of his Sake. Sarutobi smirked as Kakashi felt an annoying twitch in his eye… 'This guys drunk…'

"Who you calling brats old drunk" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from everyone in the room except Kakashi and Sarutobi. The old client narrowed his vision on Naruto and let out a sigh… "That would be you… the one with the weird face and big mouth"

The room was quiet and stiff for a few moments… Naruto nor the old man would give up on their little staring game…

'This old man… wait where's our mission to?' Naruto asked himself while turning to the Hokage… "Old Man… where is this mission going to be at exactly?"

The Hokage knew the question was coming and closed his eyes… He understood Naruto needed a little bit of closure for his past… and was hoping this mission would help…

"Your mission is to escort this man … Tazuna the Bridge builder to the land of waves and protect him until he has completed his job…"

The blond haired child's bangs fell over his eyes as his fist balled up. His knuckles were white as he remained silent…

"Naruto?" Sakura said softly only to see him raise his head and reveal a smiling face… "Then lets get going"

Sasuke looked away from his friend and allowed his gaze to fall to the floor… this mission could be a good thing… or a bad thing…

----------

"So are we all ready to head out?" Kakashi asked while standing with his team and client at the gates… Naruto nodded as did Sakura and Sasuke…

"Good then lets…" Before Kakashi could Finish the still tipsy man interrupted him… "Wait… what level Shinobi where these kids again?"

Kakashi let out a sighed… this man was truly aggravating but he was a client. "They are Genin but no need to worry I'm a Jounin… so relax"

"Genin!? Have they ever even been outside the village?" he asked only to see Naruto nod along with Sasuke…

"What about you girl?" he asked catching Sakura off guard. He was being rude and even though she wanted to plant her foot up his ass she couldn't…

"She has a name… and it doesn't matter if she has or not, her training has prepared her for anything we should in counter on a c-class mission" Sasuke said catching the geezer off guard followed by a smirk from Kakashi…

"Are you getting smart with me Uchiha? Worthless brat"

The air was thick as Naruto took a step towards the old man… before he could even blink his straw hat was on Naruto's head and his bottle of Sake spinning on Naruto's finger… "You should really be thankful to us… the little amount of money you paid isn't hardly enough for even Sakura's help, yet you have the last Uchiha and me along with Kakashi… the legendary Copy Ninja… So bridge builder, how about you shut the hell up!"

Kakashi felt his eye twitch even more as the old man took a step away from the group… this mission was going to be one hell of a trip.

----

"So Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura asked while walking along side her team… "Are there any Shinobi in the place we're headed?"

"Well no… not in Wave country… but in other countries there are, even if their cultures are different there are other hidden villages and so are their Shinobi" Kakashi said while reaching in his pouch and pulling out a scroll.

"What's that?" Sakura asked while looking at the scroll…

"It's a map of the Shinobi world, as of now there are 5 'Kages' and 5 'Hidden Villages' The Hokage leader of the leaf, The Kazekage leader of the wind, the Tsuchikage leader of the stone, the Mizukage leader of the mist and finally the Raikage leader of the cloud. These five people are in command of thousands of Shinobi and among them the most powerful is known to be the Hokage…" Kakashi paused noticing Sakura's face light up along with Sasuke and Naruto who's appeared.

"So don't worry this is a c-rank mission… there should be no other Shinobi"

Or so he thought

Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes cut to the left… He turned to see Kakashi looking away from his book as well and followed their gaze to a small puddle…

Kakashi noticed his students and smirked at there awareness before simply shrugged it off and continued to walk. Naruto on the other hand seemed to walk towards it and with a bit of force… he smiled and slammed his foot into the puddle splashing and catching Sakura's attention…

"Ah Naruto you're so childish" she said earning a smile from the blond. He simply continued to walk with the group until Kakashi came to a stop… He turned his head quickly and noticed a faint light leading from the puddle to… Naruto's foot…

'He's! no way… he's manipulating the water through a chakra string and' Kakashi paused as the puddle began to shrink in side… 'He's pulling the oxygen from it using his control over water and Chakra manipulation that could rival… anyone I know!'

"What is it Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked only to see Naruto and Sasuke smirk… "You're such a showoff" Sasuke commented while Naruto raised his arms and shrugged… Tazuna and Sakura stared blankly in confusion only to see Sasuke point out the shrinking puddle… "We noticed that puddle there an we… if you think about it in this time of year rain isn't common… so" Sasuke was interrupted by Kakashi… "Naruto placed a chakra string from the bottom of his foot in the puddle when he stepped in the water… and is sucking out all the oxygen from over here…"

"H-He's what?" Sakura asked while looking at the smirking blond… Tuzana smirked at how amazing the brat was and praised himself for hiring leaf Ninja and not sand shinobi.

"But I'm sure Sasuke can do that to right?" Sakura asked only to see him glare at her… "You seriously have no idea do you?" the Uchiha asked… Sakura looked from him to see Kakashi and Naruto shaking their heads… 'She was doing so well but couldn't hold back her inner fan girl could she?' Naruto said to himself before taking a step towards the puddle… Naruto reached down to his foot and pumped Chakra through his finger tips before gripping the Chakra cord tightly. They watched as the cord grew brighter and brighter until Naruto planted his feet and gave it a hard pull… from the small amount of water two men with large claws on there hands erupted gasping for air with the charka string wrapped around the half conscious shinobi…

"I'm ready for you to stop amazing me" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone while walking away from his three students. He knelt down by the Missing Nin and slowly moved his headband up…

"W-what are you?" the brothers asked together only to see his eye slowly open… Sasuke turned his gaze to Kakashi and narrowed his vision…

'He can use the Sharingan at such a high level? And he's not even Uchiha… and I can't even activate the Sharingan yet…' Sasuke thought to himself while watching the two attackers slowly go limp. Kakashi stood and turned while covering his eye…

"Well then… Tazuna… it looks like you have some explaining to do" Kakashi's gaze was locked on the bridge builder along with his teams.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked while beginning to sweat. He felt his heart beginning to beat fast and faster as the four seemed to be looking right through him. 'Damnit…'

"Alright… fine ill tell you everything"

--------

"You failed you piece of trash! After all the money I've paid you, you're having trouble getting rid of the bastard?" a short man in a business suit yelled… in the corner of the room a taller man sat in the darkness glaring at the screaming dwarf…

"What can't say anything?!" the dwarf yelled once again…

"Stop your bitching" the man said while lifting his large clever and pointing it at the midget… "I'll handle things now… so get lost before you piss me off"

--------

"Gatou… from that Gatou company? You're telling me, one of the few richest men in the world is trying to kill you so you can't build the bridge… I'm guessing if you build the bridge his business would crumble am I correct?" Kakashi asked earning a nod from the old man.

"lease forgive me… I promise to pay more when the job is done" Tazuna said while bowing to the Jounin… Naruto felt a sigh coming along as he listened to Sakura rant on about going home and rethinking the mission… Was she forgetting who she was with?

"Well its to late to turn back now … lets keep moving"

--------

Naruto sat gripping his stomach as the waves hit the boat that slowly drifted through the thick mist…

"ahhh" Naruto groaned earning a smirk from Sakura who mocked him. "I hate boats… guah I think I'm… I'm… ah god" Naruto mumbled while hanging over the side of the boat… The old man laughed while patting Naruto on the back…

"Don't worry you gotta earn your sea legs kid!"

Naruto raised his head and glanced over at the smiling geezer… "Oh gee…. Thanks for the advice"

"we're here… finally" Kakashi said while closing his book and standing. Naruto and the others watched as the mist began to clear to reveal a huge bridge…

"W-wow its huge!" Sakura yelled …

"Yup… this is my handy work… wait till its finished!" Tazuna said with pride… "Or… if I finish"

Sasuke smirked while stetching his arms and standing. Naruto did the same and began gathering his gear… and before they knew it they were on shore…

"ah thank god dry land!" Naruto said while tapping his feet on the ground… "You're such a dobe" Sasuke said while walking past him with his hands in his pocket…

"Yea, Yea same goes for you Teme" Naruto replied while walking with him… "So… you think anymore Shinobi will show up?" Sasuke asked while stopping. They where a short distance away from the group so they couldn't be heard…

"I'm not sure… but if this Gatou guy has as much money as Tazuna says then this could get hairy… and I promised Jiraiya I wouldn't push it" Naruto said softly while looking out at the bridge.

"Well… I guess we should hope for the best… even though I wouldn't mind testing what I got on some unlucky enemy" Sasuke said in a cocky tone… Naruto simply smirked while turning and walking back to the group… The mist… the smell and even the random chills he was getting from the chilling breeze coming off the coast … it was all the same…

'Haku'

"Naruto" Kakashi called out to him… "Come with me"

Naruto nodded while walking towards his sensei along with Sasuke. Kakashi noticed this and turned his attention to the Uchiha… "I need to speak to him for a second Sasuke could you go back to Sakura?"

Naruto glared back at Sasuke before looking Kakashi in the eye… "Its alright Kakashi, we really don't hold secrets from each other so he can stay… or I'll tell him later"

Kakashi let out a annoyed sigh but continued… "That technique you used earlier… have you mastered all the levels of Chakra control?"

"Well… I've mastered stage one… Leaf training, stage two tree walking, stage three water walking and well you know I've mastered stage four…" Naruto paused while looking at his teacher…

"What about stage five Full body Chakra? Or even stages six, seven and eight?" he asked the blond…

"well stage five yes, but the others no… not yet" Naruto said calmly only to see Kakashi's eye grow round in amazement… "What about you Sasuke?"

"I'm still working on water walking…" the Uchiha said in a low tone while letting out a sigh… Naruto was a showoff…

'Its easy to see the power difference in the both of them… but… its amazing… Such a young boy being able to do suck things… is unthinkable!'

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Kakashi had his silent conversation with himself…

"Umm hey" Tazuna interrupted the three… "Isn't it time you got me home safely?"

"Yea I guess…" Kakashi said with smiling while they walked back to Sakura and Tazuna… "What were you talking about?" Sakura asked only to see Naruto's smile vanished. He quickly reached into his pouch and pulled a senbon from it. He quickly thrusted it at the bushes causing Sakura and Tazuna to stiffen in fear… 'oh no a shinobi?' Sakura asked to herself while turning only to see a little white rabbit jump from the bushes shaking like a leaf.

The pinkette turned to Naruto and quickly knocked him over the head "YOU IDIOT STOP SHOWING OFF!"

"Wait" Kakashi said catching there attention…

"Its coats white" Naruto whispered while glancing over at Sasuke who nodded and took a step towards the old man…

"Sakura" Naruto whispered while looking at the rabbit… She noticed the seriousness in his eyes and began to sweat… "Slowly back up and get into formation with Sasuke… That rabbit has a white coat… but its not winter… someone kept this animal in a cage for the use of body switching…"

"What are you" Sakura began to ask only to feel a hand on her shoulder… Before she knew anything Sasuke had jerked her back as Kakashi screamed "GET DOWN!"

Naruto jumped into the air as a huge blade missed his feet by only inches and slammed into a tree… The group looked up to see a man standing on the hilt of the blade looking down at the group… Sakura's heart was racing as she began to panic slightly before seeing Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke form in front of her and Tazuna…

"Well well… If it isn't Kakashi the copy ninja… no wonder they failed me" The man said while smiling underneath the bandages that covered his lower jaw.

"well well… if it isn't the Mist's missing Nin Momochi Zabuza-Kun" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura protect the old man… I'll be handling this" Kakashi said while pulling his headband up and slowly opened his eye… "Lets begin"

Naruto watched as the two vanished and appeared clashing blades… but Naruto couldn't help but sense something in the area…. Without anyone noticing 4 Chakra strings stretched from his feet and into the bushes where 4 clones were made… Naruto glanced over at them and smirked 'Scout the area… find who or whatever is watching' he ordered his clones and before he knew anything they vanished… Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura watched their sensei fight and match the man at every turn.

"Wait whats up with Sensei's eye?" Sakura asked noticing Sasuke's interest in it…

"it's the Sharingan and is one of many concision the pupil of your eye is put in. It is said that with such a pupil a person could read and defeat all types of Gen-jutsu, Nin-jutsu and Tai-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of these types of pupils that gives you that ability" Sasuke said softly while watching the man fight… 'The sharingan is… Something I must learn…'

----------

"Damnit!" a clone yelled while sliding back from a masked figure… the figure's arm was bleeding heavily but it managed to dispell 2 clones leaving only two left…

"Who are you! And why are you wearing a Tracker Nin's mask… Its your job to kill that man!" a clone yelled…

'Kill that man?' the masked Shinobi said to himself… "I will… protect those precious to me!"

------------

Naruto felt his last two clones vanish and smirked. He watched as his sensei was trapped inside a water prison…

"Well Kakashi… looks like its over" Zabuza said while pulling up his blade… He began to swing the mass of steel but was stopped at the sight of the masked figure appearing next to him bleeding badly…

"W-what! Who did this to you!" he yelled only to hear clapping coming from the group of brats…

"I really have to hand it to you… your speed is incredible and your skill with a sanbon is impressive… But you could hardly keep up with my clones" Naruto said with smirking…

"C-Clones? I didn't even see you make clones brat!" Zabuza yelled "Whats he talking about!"

"H-He found me with 4 clones I'm sorry Zabuza… I couldn't defeat them without giving away my position… he's so… powerful" the boy said while grunting in pain over his arm…

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who stood smirking and for once in a long time felt an old feeling… 'How are you so strong Naruto!… even though I'm proud of my friend… I can't help but be… jealous'

"N-no" Kakashi's voice bubbled through the water prison "Fall back now! Don't be a Fo-" Kakashi tried to mumble but he was unable to finish…'What the hell' Kakashi said to himself as his Sharigan lost track of the blond… 'Naruto vanished… I can't find him!' Kakashi said to himself only to hear Zabuza's clone grunt in pain… The silver haired Jounin turned to see Naruto with a Kunia stabbing into the Water clone destroying it and freeing Kakashi… but not only was he able to do that… Kakashi turned to see Zabuza with several senbon in his right arm… Kakashi stood on the water along side Naruto who continued to smirk while glaring at the two across from them, meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke stood in shock of what had just happened…

They didn't even see a flash of light… nothing… just him disappearing and appearing next to Kakashi.

"W-what just happened Sasuke-Kun" Sakura asked in shock while looking over to Sasuke. Her gaze froze as she looked to see an angry glare in Sasuke eyes… The eyes that were directed at Naruto's back…

"How are you so strong… I didn't even see you throw the senbon" Sasuke grunted while looking at the ground… 'How much stronger is he then me!'

"Naruto… we have a lot of talking to do" Kakashi said softly earning a smirk from the boy… "all in due time Sensei… but we have bigger problems right now"

'What is that Kid...'

TBC


	9. Ewww

**Touketsu Tenshi**

**_(Frozen Angel)_**

**Chapter 8**

**_Ewww_**

"You sure you can keep up Sensei?" Naruto asked in his smug tone while letting off a slight shine from his massive Chakra release… Kakashi could almost physically feel the waves off chakra pushing off of his skin like rippling water.

"I suppose I have a little Chakra left…" Kakashi paused while closing his eye…. "Might as well put it to good use!" he said before reopening his spinning eye.

Zabuza looked over to Haku and let out a sigh while latching his cleaver to his back… 'What is that boy' he asked while glaring into the blue eyes of what was beginning to feel like a demon.

"Lets go" Zabuza said abruptly catching Kakashi off guard… "You've gotta be kidding me" The silver haired man yelled… 'I just charged the rest of my chakra…'

"But Zabuza we can still"

"No buts… we're leaving" the man yelled while glaring at the young boy… "Like hell you are" a voice called from behind them… They turned only to feel a stinging sensation in their jaws as two clones began assaulting them…

"Now" Naruto said while vanishing along side Kakashi… "Dammit!" Zabuza yelled while gripping one clone by the neck and squeezing the life from it… only to feel his palm beginning to burn as the clone began to glow…

'Explosive clone…' Haku said to himself while running to his master… "ZABUZA!" he screamed followed by a huge explosion…

Kakashi and Naruto jumped away as smoke covered the area… The blonde cursed himself for putting too much Chakra into the clone but… it should have gotten the job done… or so he thought…

"D-Damn you" a voice growled from within the smoke… "This… I-isn't over you bastards…"

"Zabuza!" the young boy yelled once again… "Oh god you're bleeding… I'll get you out of here"

Naruto quickly made several hand signs followed by several clones appearing… The smoke wasn't clearing away fast enough…

"Spread out! Find them!" he yelled followed by the small army nodding and running through the smoke… but they were to late…

"Where'd they go!" a clone yelled to another one "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're an Idiot that's why!" another yelled… Naruto let out a sigh and stood straight up. Kakashi was already turned towards him. "Where do you hold all that strength Naruto…" he asked only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his eye and down his spin… Naruto took a step and caught him before he could sink into the water, he was out of chakra and would need a few days fest.

"Don't worry Sensei I'll get you to shore…" Naruto said softly while hobbling over the water. At the shore the group stood in amazement. Sasuke remained motionless along with Sakura who constantly glared over the water where the two enemy Nin stood. She was terrified… Could she really be a Shinobi? Someone who every day deals with men like that. The look in Zabuza's eyes were both cold and boiling… and they both burned her.

"Hey" Naruto called out snapping Sakura out of her daze. She turned to see Kakashi dusting his pants off and Naruto smirking at Sasuke who remained with his usual dull expression. He was good at hiding his emotions just like Naruto.

"Lets get going…"

------------------------

Zabuza walked along side Haku gripping his wounds tightly… but that wasn't the problem. The blond kid actually managed to beat Haku of all people… What was he… or what is he

------------------------

Naruto opened the door of the well built home and looked to see a middle aged woman standing with a warm smile.

"Well hello…" she said only to see Kakashi walk in behind the blond followed by Tanzou, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hello" Sakura said with a smile on her face. That was one plus she had… she was good with strangers.

"Oh you must be" the women said only to see Kakashi's legs give in followed by him falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled and began to reach down to him only to feel an arm grip her shoulder. "Calm down" Sasuke said while watching Naruto walk over to him and pull his arm over his shoulder.

"Chakra exhaustion… that fight took a lot out of him all he needs is rest" Naruto explained while looking to Tazuna "Where's the spare room?"

"Up the stairs to the left" he replied… Sakura looked over to her shoulder and blushed slightly… which Sasuke noticed and quickly removed his hand while walking away… They looked back to the stairs to see Naruto walking down while rubbing his shoulders…

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked earning a nod from Naruto… "Yeah, he should sleep through the night… but before it gets dark I'm going to head out and get some training done… oh sorry we never introduced ourselves" Naruto said looking to the woman still a bit confused about what was happening.

"Oh no, It's alright I'm ___"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha and the silver haired man is Kakashi Hatake our sensei" Sasuke finished and looked to Naruto "Mind if I come along with you to train?"

"Not this time…" Naruto paused noticing a shocked look in the Uchiha's eyes. "Don't take it personally… I need some space if that's alright with you… today took a lot out of me I don't think I could keep up with you"

"Alright then" Sasuke said while walking away "I'll get some rest then…"

---------

Naruto walked through the trees, into a clearing in a field with herbs and flowers everywhere. The smell was nice and it seemed like a nice enough spot, removing his straps followed by his jacket and shirt to reveal six tattoos. One under each shoulder, another over his heart and another over his stomach (Not the Kyuubi's) and one for each wrist.

The blond popped his neck while sitting and crossing his legs. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and remembered what Jiraiya taught him.

'There should be no reason for you to release these seals or change them anytime soon, but if you need to I'll show you how to readjust them. The Seal on your left shoulder and left wrist is for your strength and on the right is your speed. Your stomach is the Chakra seal and your heart is the control you have over it understood? Good now mimic my hand seals and remember what level you're at…'

Naruto began to slowly remember the seals his sensei taught him and steadily preformed them causing the seals on his body to let of a green glow. Little did he know Someone was watching.

Sasuke glared at his friend while watching him perform the hand seals. Naruto muscles seemed to glow tense and his veins grew thicker as he continued, but his expression remained calm…

Sasuke continued to watch only to feel the area grow heavy, followed by the air around the blond growing heavy enough to push the grass around him down.

Without thinking Sasuke took a step towards his friend causing the bushes to rub against his body…

"Gah" Naruto choked followed by all the chakra he had gathered vanishing… 'Dammit Sasuke' he thought while remaining with his eyes shut.

"What was th-" before Sasuke could ask the question he heard Naruto give a swift 'shh'… followed by Sasuke knowing what he had just done. He watched once again as Naruto started over only this time his hands seals were almost a blur… It was amazing…

Finally Naruto came to a stop and opened his eyes… Sasuke prepared to ask if he was done but was cut off by the tattoos on Naruto's body glowing an ever bright green. The Uchiha took a step back as five green orbs appeared around his friend and began to spiral around him. They slowly closed in on Naruto's body until finally they collided, lighting the area. Sasuke shielded his eyes from the bright chakra… it was amazing… but what was it!

"You can open you eyes now… and I'll explain things"

"What where you sealing?" Sasuke asked only to see Naruto's let out a sighed while scratching his head…

"Actually… I was going against my masters orders… I was sealing nothing… I was releasing everything"

--------------

The moon had already taken to the sky as they walked back to the house. Sasuke was going over everything Naruto had told him and was in more than awe… he was in disbelief. He knew Naruto was strong but not as strong as he was saying. Even with his Charka control he couldn't control or keep his max strength at bay for more than 2 days…

Is he human?…

"But don't worry I'm nothing special" Naruto said softly while looking to the sky "I'm just lucky I had such a great teacher"

"Humph… nothing special my ass you're stronger then Kakashi" Sasuke argued earning a shrug from his friend.

"Not by much, but in a real fight he has much more experience and if it was to the death he might be able to win especially now that he knows what I'm capable of… that goes for you too" Naruto said only to look ahead and see the house. All the light were out… "They must be asleep" Sasuke said before walking in to see Sakura passed out by the table with two plates of foot next to her.

"She must of waited up for use" Naruto said softly looking over at Sasuke who smirked…

"I'll take her to bed" the Uchiha said shocking Naruto. He took a step forward only to feel Naruto's arm in front of him pushing him back. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked only to see a sly smirk on Naruto face…

"You'll take her? Yea right… you really think I'm going to let a clan restoring Uchiha take a sleeping hotty to bed? Who knows what you might do… even though she might like it" Naruto paused while walking over to the pinkette and softly lifted her from the ground.

Sasuke smirked while noticing a soft blush on Naruto's face as Sakura slightly curled up into his chest…

"You sure I shouldn't take her?" Sasuke whispered only to see Naruto glare at him before vanishing…

Naruto appeared in one of the guest rooms and created a clone. The clone pulled the blanket from the bed and Naruto gently set her down after removing her headband. He pulled the blankets over her and watched as she smiled while curling into a ball.

'Naru-kun' echoed through Naruto's mind as he smiled while closing his eyes… He wondered when he would get to see Yugito again…

Naruto snapped out of his daydream and began walking to the door. As he shut the door Sakura mumbled something…

----------

Sakura felt warmth cover her body as she smiled… she was half awake but wasn't aware of things… and was having a wonderful dream, that is until her eyes inched open to see Naruto walking to the door as the emotions from her dream left her mouth unwillingly… Her heart stopped slightly as Naruto paused before closing the door… 'WHAT DID I SAY!' she yelled in her head… What if Sasuke hates her and Naruto makes fun of her… oh god… of all people Naruto making fun of her would be worse then death…

---------

Naruto walked down the stairs sighing while scratching the back of his head. It had been a long day and sleep was starting to sound good. He walked to the table and took a bite of the food on his plate but stopped while noticing a soft breathing nose coming from the living room. Naruto slowly peaked around the corner to see Sasuke peacefully sleeping on the sofa… 'Oh this is to good to leave be…'

--------

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke screamed while running from the restroom and into the blonds room. It was morning now and Sasuke had awoken to an unpleasant sight.

He dove on top of Naruto as he slept and yanked him by his collar as he sat on top of him. Naruto opened his eyes suddenly to see Sasuke's face inches from his… covered in make up…

"You little bastard!" the Uchiha yelled in his face "Now take this!"

Little did they know Kakashi and Sakura were standing on the other side of the closed door listening…

'Aw Sasuke that hurts! Your to rough' Naruto yelled

'Get over it! After last night you deserve it!' he yelled back… Kakashi slowly opened the door to see Sasuke with… makeup on sitting on top of Naruto…

The two looked over to see Sakura's nose slowly beginning to bleed and Kakashi closing his book and shaking his head while walking away.

"Oh god its my fault!" Sakura screamed while running away and wiping her nose…

Sasuke and Naruto sat with confused glares in their eyes for a moment before thinking about what just happened… Naruto looked down to see where Sasuke was sitting…

"Sasuke" Naruto said softly…

"What dobe"

"You're an idiot"

TBC

Beta- ..That image just didn't even feel right to beta. I feel like I just got my beta virginity raped.  
Naru- And what about me? You think I don't feel violated?!?!?  
Saku-*nose bleed* AMG!  
Sasu-*grumble*  
Beta- Shut up all of you. I HAD TO READ IT AND FIX IT FOR YOU BOTH D: THAT WAY YOU WEREN'T EVEN BIGGER IDIOTS THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!

Bigpac- Hey… im just the massager man! Spawnhitman is the plot worker… but it was funny right?

Tazuna- HELL YEA IT WAS!


	10. Unleashed

**Touketsu Tenshi**

**Chapter 9**

**_Unleashed_**

(A/N- Ill be gone utnil thanksgiving... So ill go ahead and tell everyone that Yugito will be in the next chapter 'Yay!' anywayas i didnt get a chance to beta this very much so sorry for any problems.... enjoy!)

"For the love of god why are you looking at me like that!" Naruto yelled over at Kakashi as he continued to shake his head while eating breakfast. He never like bed rest unless he had a great Icha Icha book with him… but the certain book he had with him was old and he had already read it more then most people could consider healthy.

"What did I do" Sakura cried while slamming her forehead into the table…

Sasuke simply let out a sigh while scratching his head… "This is ridicules…"

"Why would I be into Sasuke…" Naruto asked the exact moment as Tsunami and Tazuna walked into the room… Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see him glaring over with a blank look in his eyes along with everyone else now in the room…

'Oh god that came out wrong…' Naruto thought to himself while slamming his head into the table. Kakashi's simple held his disappointed expression while reading his old book…

"Come on guys" Naruto said in a depressed tone while laying his head on the table. "I'm not like that!"

Tazuna burst into laughter while slapping the child on the back and sitting next to him "Lets hope not… Sakura here would die if she couldn't have you and Sasuke… or maybe you could work something out"

A loud slamming nose was heard as Sasuke's head his the table followed by a random fan girl squall and a nose bleed from Sakura…

"Please don't talk like that dad" tsunami said with a swift whipping of her nose catching the small amount of blood before anyone could see it.

"She's right… enough of you three's personal life, we should get prepared for Zabuza's return" Kakashi said while standing on his crutches.

"He's right" Naruto said while standing and rubbing the red spot where his head band should be. "Luckily I got a few sinbon hits on him so he should be down for another day or so…"

"Which give's me enough time to train you three… now lets head out" Kakashi said before looking over to Tsunami and smiling "and thank you for the lovely breakfast… it was delicious"

The brown haired women blushed while smiling at the Shinobi. "Thank you Kakashi sir… but are you sure you should be training them in your concision?"

"He'll be fine come on perv" Naruto said while grabbing his arm and pulling him through the door leaving them all with blank looks.

'Perv?'

------------

"So what are you teaching use today?" Sasuke asked while standing next to Sakura and Naruto.

"Chakra control… by tree climbing" Kakashi said getting a smirk from Naruto.

"What I want you all to do is focus chakra into your feet… and use it to grip the tree and physically climb up it without using your hands…" the silver haired man said while walking up the side of a large tree "But be careful"

Kakashi placed his left foot on a branch and pumped to much chakra into it causing the branch to crumble and fall… "If you use to much charka you will crush the tree and if you use to less" Kakashi paused while losing grip of the tree and falling only to land smoothly "you get the point?"

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled while hitting there sensei over the head "You could of hurt yourself"

Kakashi apologized while rubbing his head and turned to them. They where lined up and read to go…

"I want you each to mark where you start to lose footing understood? Alright then… start"

Sasuke took off in a dead sprint while closing her eyes for a moment… 'you can do this Sakura… not to much not to little…' she thought to herself while running up the tree and pulling a kunai from her pouch. Before she knew what was happening she was halfway up the tree… but her foot slipped. She quickly flipped back and cut a marker in the wood…

"Yea" she cheered while looking over only to see Sasuke standing sideways on the tree and Naruto upside down on a branch.

Kakashi smiled while looking at his team… 'Well I have two pearls… and a grain of sand that need a lot of polish… but don't give up Sakura you could be an incredible Shinobi' He thought while clapping his hands.

"I'm so weak" Sakura mumbled only to hear a chuckle from Naruto as he jumped down. "Weak? Are you kidding me… you should of seen me when Jiraiya taught me… my but was bruised for a month. Sakura Bella-san told me about your progress in medical Nin Jutsu and its easy to see your quick progress. That's why I've got these for you" Naruto paused while pulling out a handful of scrolls from his pouch "These should help you to the next level" Naruto said while flashing one of his smiles as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura felt a small tear form in her eye as she thought about how much the idiot had been helping her and before she knew it she was hugging the blond. "Naruto… believe me when I say… thank you… you're a great friend"

Naruto smiled while returning the huge and nodding "Your welcome… glad I can help" he said softly only to hear…

"Awwww" Sasuke said with a sheepish smile "careful dobe or you'll have another fan girl"

Sakura felt her face light up like fire and quickly turned and unrolled on of the scrolls Naruto gave her to cover her face.

Naruto simply laughed while shrugging and looking to Kakashi who continued to smile… "Sakura you can't study those scroll until you've learned Chakra control… so you should stay here with Kakashi"

Kakashi glared at the blond as he stood and began to walk away… "Come on Sasuke" he said get a nod from the Uchiha…

"Ay" Kakashi called out catching there attention while creating a shadow clone… "Mind if I come along… don't want anyone getting hurt now" he said with a smirk only to see Sasuke shake his head.

"Not this time Kakashi Sensei" He said earning a confused look from both the clone and Kakashi. Naruto simply smiled while putting his hands behind his back "Wow Sasuke are you trying to get me alone or something? Your not helping with the hole gay thing… If you try anything ill scream rape I swear"

Sasuke felt his blood boil as he turned to smack the blond only to see him walking away… "Damnit… wait up dobe"

"Hurry up Teme"

------------

"Alright then…" Naruto paused while one again removing his shirt. Sasuke noticed the seals on his skin where allot lighter… they where almost completely gone as a mater of fact.

"Sasuke… I haven't gotten to fight at 100% in a while so… If you hold back" Naruto paused while gather charka throughout his body. The wind began to pick up as he crouched down and looked up at the Uchiha…

"If you hold back your going to die"

'Tch' Sasuke coughed while feeling a fist in his gut… He looked down to see a blur of blond vanished as he was trusted back into a tree where he sat for a moment collecting his breath… It was amazing… His speed was like nothing he had ever seen before. There was no way in hell he could follow his movements with the Sharingan. "D-Damnit… if that's how we're playing… COME GET IT!" Sasuke screamed while looking up at Naruto and charging. Naruto smirked and returned the charge…

"KONTON! Ryuujin Kisoku!" (Dragon King's breath)…

Naruto came to a sliding stop and was in aw at the huge amount of flames rolling towards him… It was by no means meant to be underestimated.

'Fine then' Naruto said to himself 'Lets try this'

Sasuke stood panting as his attack rolled over where Naruto once stood… 'Did I get him?' he thought only to hear the ground cracking around his feet…

'No way!' he yelled only to see Naruto explode from the ground landing multiple hits to his gut and a final kick to the jaw…

"Gotcha" Naruto yelled… but Sasuke was smirking? He watched as Sasuke's body began to glow and swell until finally… "Ah shit" Naruto said to himself before shielding his eyes as the clone burst into flames throwing the blond through the air…

"Take the dobe" Sasuke whispered while hiding…

"Yo…. Teme" A voice called from beside Sasuke… The Uchiha looked down at the blond he just burnt only to see him smile and pop into a cloud of smoke…

"I hate your shadow clones… Naruto"

------------------

Hours passed and the two stood in a field that looked like it had been through hell and back. Both there cloths where torn and ravaged but they stood locking eyes.

"Why do you still want revenge Sasuke" Naruto asked catching the Uchiha off guard. "Why do you push yourself beyond your abilities. Even now you should have stopped hours ago but you continue to push yourself… to kill one man? Why not pick a different goal" Naruto stopped noticing a glare in the Uchiha's eye… "IF you have something to say then out with it Sasuke!"

"Not everyone's like you NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed while charging at the blond… His attack's where pointless at this point. He was out of charka and his body must have been screaming at him to stop.

"Everyone I loved is gone!" He said while throwing a punch "I can't be like you! I don't have anyone to protect dobe! THERE ALL GONE DON'T YOU GET THAT!"

Naruto felt a spike of anger shoot through his body and before Sasuke knew anything his was being slammed against a tree with Naruto's hand around his neck.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Naruto asked while squeezing a bit to tight cutting of his breathing. "You've made friends just like I have! Sakura, Kakashi, Ino… everyone in the village looks up to you as a noble Uchiha the last of your kind! And your spitting on that like its nothing!" Naruto yelled while dropping his friend "I told you I would help you because I know your going to end up getting yourself killed! Your going to live till your god damn 50 you got it! You'll figure out that there are people in this world that are close to you…"

"Why are you forcing this on me!" Sasuke yelled only to see Naruto look deep into his eyes.

It was quite for a moment as the wind blew across the battle field…

"What kind of brother would I be if I let you go through with this…"

---------------

"So do you think my family will be alright?" Tazuna asked while sitting at the table with Kakashi. Sakura and Tsunami where in the kitchen cooking and Naruto and Sasuke where no where to be seen…

"Well… after getting a look at the kill Zabuza and the other man have it should be dangerous but they should be fine…" Kakashi said only to see the two cooks enter the room with dinner. They all made there plates and began to eat…

"So… Sasuke and Naruto still having there alone time I see" Tazuna said catching Tsunami and Sakura off guard… Sakura's head hit the table along with Tsunami who tried hiding her nose bleed…

"I heard that" a voice came from the door as it slid open revealing Naruto shirtless and Sasuke leaning on hi shoulder. They where both covered in small wounds… mostly Sasuke actually.

"What happened!" Sakura yelled while looking away from Naruto's revealed body… "Oh… sorry I guess I forgot my shirt… Ill go get changed, Sakura make sure Sasuke's alright our training got a little heated"

"I'm sure it did" Tazuna said while laughing causing Kakashi to smirk… 'Wow… this might actually be good for a Icha Icha book… or at least something Anko would like…'

-------------------

"Wow Tsunami-San your cooking is amazing" Naruto said while eating his plate pr shrimp fried rice.

"D-Do you like it to Sasuke?" Sakura asked only to see him shrug while taking a bit… "Its alright"

Naruto simply sighed while looking over to a depressed looking Sakura…

"What he meant to say was yes Sakura its very good isn't that right Teme" Naruto said while pushing on one of Sasuke's bruises…

"Gah" he yelped for a moment only to nodd in agreement causing Sakura to smile… "I'm glad you think so!"

'I swear you hopeless man' Naruto whispered

'What was that for!' Sasuke asked only to see Naruto look down at his plate while taking a bite of his food…. 'Do you really want to lose a friend because you're a jerk? Think before you act especially with someone like Sakura, herself confidence is bad already she doesn't need your help lowering it'

Sasuke sighed while taking another bite and looked to see Kakashi talking with Tazuna about something… most like perverted stuff…

"Oh yours still here" a voice called from the stairs. Everyone turned to see little anari standing and glaring at them. "What do you hope to do here! We can't stand against Gato he'll kill you all!"

"Yea right… I'm not dieing yet" Naruto said while taking a bite of his food.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! You'll just cause use more pain!" Inari fired back with tears building in his eyes. "You could never understand! They'll kill use all!"

Naruto stood up from the table abruptly and took a step towards the young boy only to feel Sasuke grip his wrist… that when everyone noticed the boiling anger in Naruto gaze as he tried to pull away from the Uchiha…

"WHAT DO I KNOW OF PAIN? BOY I COULD TELL YOU THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE YOU WANT TO DIE!" Naruto screamed only to feel swift punch to the cheek…

"Calm down Naruto" Sasuke yelled "Its not fare comparing your life to another's… he's just a kid"

Naruto jerked his arm away room his brothers and vanished through the door into the darkness of the night.

Sakura noticing the look in his eye's stood to follow but was stopped by both Kakashi and Sasuke….

"Its best we let him blow off some steam" Sasuke said while looking back at the group…

Kakashi sighed while walking over to Anari … "And its time we all talked about Naruto passed"

-----------

The house was now dark and most everyone had fallen asleep… Kakashi felled his body break out in a cold sweat as he leaped out of his bed… There was someone using an amazing amount of chakra…

'I-I felt it…' he said to himself while standing from his bed and grabbing his medicine from the bedside table. 2 blood pills 1 soldier pill and 2 nutrition pills to balance out the effects of the soldier pills. E knew he was going to need them.

He looked to the clock to see it was 9 o'clock. While walking down the hallway he noticed Sakura nor Sasuke where in there beds and quickly crutched to the door only to see Sakura asleep on the porch bench. The silver haired man let out a sigh before leaving his crutch behind and walking outside.

"He's really going at it" Sasuke's voice rank from above the porch. He was on the roof looking over the forest and he could see it. "I made Sakura go to sleep so she wouldn't hear or feel the ground shacking… same goes for everyone else except you"

Kakashi looked to see a needle in Sakura neck… He reached in the door and grabbed a blanket and placed it over her.

"I was a fool to think he was fighting me at 100% today… this is what he's really capable of…" Sasuke said while jumping down. Kakashi gently pulled the senbon from the girls neck and watched her eyes inch open…

"I-Is Naruto back yet" she groaned while looking over to Sasuke who shook his head… "Not yet… but get some rest we'll go get him" Kakashi said only to see Sakura smile.

"That good… he's a hopeless idiot without his friends" the pinkette said while closing her eyes… "Especially Sasuke-Kun"

Sasuke smirked while standing with his hands in his pockets "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No not this time" Kakashi replied while removing his flack jacket and headband. "Go get some rest… tomorrows going to be a big day… ill bring Naruto back"

--------------

Kakashi stood hidden in the dark brush of the forest… He looked over the open field and was baffled at the amount of destruction the land had taken. He could see Naruto standing in the center of the field… completely motionless.

"You can come out Sensei" Naruto said while turning in the direction of the Jounin.

'Amazing… His detection skills are equal if not better then a Anbu captains' Kakashi thought while jumping from the tree and walking over to his student.

"Sasuke and Sakura are worried about you" Kakashi said calmly…

Naruto smiled while looking to the sky "I know… but I need to get a feel for my powers… Its been so long sense I was at 100%… I need to break my body back into it"

"Why are you at 100% Naruto… Surely Zabuza isn't that big of a threat"

Naruto shrugged while looking over at his sensei "You could call it a bad feeling… I don't want anyone to get hurt that's all"

Kakashi eye smiled while opening both eyes and popping his neck… "Well then… I guess ill have to give you a test run"

"You sure? Even with that Energy pill you can't hope to beat me… and your eyes won't be able to copy what I'm doing" Naruto said caching the silver haired man off guard. He watched as Naruto's finger tips began to drip with water. His hair grew damp along with his cloths…

'Water… he's pulling it from the air…'

"Are you ready sensei?"

"Are you?" he asked while vanishing and appearing above the blond. He knew he couldn't match the boys power or chakra so he would just have to outsmart him. Naruto was a great Shinobi but… he lacked experience in a real fight.

"I'm not holding back!" Kakashi screamed before the air was filled with the sound of chirping birds… Naruto noticed this and quickly jumped away before Kakashi's strike hit. As he jumped Kakashi noticed him sling water from his fingertips…

'W-water bullets?' Kakashi asked only to see a sharp pain nick his shoulder… 'Damnit he's molding the water into small bullets when they roll down his arms and slinging them with Chakra when they reach his finger tips! Incredible'

Kakashi watched as Naruto smiled while holding his arms out… "Get ready sensei!"

Before Kakashi's knew anything Naruto was spinning like a blur launching his attack in all directions…

'Oh this is going to be one hell of a night!'

"Kenton!" Echoed through the forest causing Sasuke to sigh as he picked Sakura up and carried her inside… 'I wonder how long they'll be gone'

------------

6 hours had passed and Kakashi stood behind Naruto with a hand on his shoulder. The two where struggling for breath… Kakashi had lost several times but finally… things went different.

"I need to get stronger" Naruto said while smiling "B-but I think I'm used to the power again…" he paused while feeling his body go numb from Kakashi's attack… "Thank you sensei" was the last thing he said before hitting the ground like a sack of rocks…

Kakashi let out a deep sigh while falling to a knee… In the end he won… but Naruto was close to ending his life several times… He bent down and pulled the blonds arm over his shoulder while coughing… and grunting… 'God I'm going to feel this tomorrow…'

-------------

Sasuke stood outside the house and smirked at was he saw. "Finally" he said while running out to them… "Here take him" Kakashi said while allowing Sasuke to put Naruto on his back…

"So he beat you?" Sasuke asked only to see Kakashi stop with a blank look in his eyes "What? Well considering m condition I did pretty good… I'm mean hell I couldn't even read his Jutsu because he wasn't casting hand signs… and I wasn't eve using m Mangek… never mind I need some rest…"

That a bit sad… I thought you where the copy ninja who knew over 1000 Jutsu… and he beat you with how many?" Sasuke asked only to see the silver haired man sigh "Oh here's your crutch" Sasuke said while handing it to him…

"I don't understand that kid… he always going out of his way to protect people" Kakashi said only to hear Sasuke cut in.

"Its because that's who he is… He befriended me because he thinks he can save me from myself…He helps Sakura so she can be strong in her own way… I'm sure he's even helping you in a small way. He told me he'd make sure I'd live until I'm 50... And that he would help me in my goal just so I can live" Sasuke paused while making a hand sign… "The sad thing is he thinks he has to do it alone… so we all need to get stronger so we can be there to back him up… including you Sensei"

With that Sasuke vanished leaving a limping Kakashi…

'What do you think Minato? Rin? Obito? Should I get stronger…' Kakashi asked himself only to feeling his back cramp… 'Nope not yet… I need more pills that what I need'

--------------

Sasuke set Naruto in his bed and sighed while pulling the blanket over him… 'If only Itachi was like you…. Naruto…' Sasuke mumbled while turning and leaving the room… 'I guess I should return the favor and make sure you live passed 50 to… you push yourself to hard brother…'

TBC


	11. The Final Uchiha

_**Touketsu Tenshi**_

_**(Frozen Angel)**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**_(A/N- I've been working on my grammer guys and galls so if you see any improvements let me know :) I might of missed a few places but don't worry ill be updating this version in a few days. I jsut thought sesne its been a while sense i posted anything i should go ahead and get this out and i gotta say this is my longest chapter yet... about 10 or 11 pages! Thats alot for me lol. anyways ENJOY!)_**

'_So it's the same tonight…'_

_My dreams remain Dark… I can remember what I once told myself over and over again before I met Ero-Sensei…._

_All I want is to dream… Please let the pain stop_

_---------------_

The moon shined brightly over the hidden cloud village like the sun would during the day. It was a sight She never really got to show him… especially on a full moon…. 'Naruto' She thought while blocking out her loud mouth brothers and sisters… Just the thought of the idiots name gave a blush to her cheeks. She wondered when she would get to see him again… as far as she knew he had forgotten about her but she hoped he hadn't.

"There she goes again!" Bee yelled while taking a shot of Sake "Look at the blush! She's thinking about the squirt!"

"AM NOT!" Yugito yelled in her defense while trying to hide her still blushing cheeks.

"Who are you kidding! Every time we say the boys name there's a blush on your cheeks" Samui said while taking a small sip of her Sake and smiling at the young girl. Next to Yugito's big sister figure sat Bee and his brother who continued laughing at the blushing blond. She cursed herself for giving them yet another chance to make fun of her…

"Oh Yugito… I spoke to Jiraiya a few weeks back" Bee said still chuckling a bit "Its seems that Naruto's become quite the Genin and will most likely be in the Chunin exams"

Yugito's face lit up slightly hearing his name but quickly hid her blush to avoid the yapping of her older family figures. So he would be at the Chunin exams… Then so would she. She had to get even stronger make sure she was going to the exams…

Bee noticed a slight glimpse of determination in the young girls eye and smirked down at her. She had grown so much in the last few years that he couldn't help but be proud of her, and he knew that one of the main reasons was because of Naruto. Before Yugito met Naruto she was a darkened soul with little hope but… Now look at her. He's truly thankful to Naruto, the boy with the power to change peoples hearts.

Yugito wouldn't admit it but she almost never really stopped thinking about the blond. She knew he must be sleeping now… it was around 2 o'clock in morning and they where all still awake… It wasn't exactly a good thing sense tomorrow was a big day for her.

Yugito never got much experience in the field nor did Bee because they aren't usually aloud to leave the village. But tomorrow would be different. She was being aloud to be sent on a mission with Samui's Chunin team even though she was a Genin herself. Bee was against it at first but that's because he worries about the girl… after raising her its not easy to let her go into dangerous situations. If it was with anyone else the Raikage himself would have said no… But Samui's team has always been ahead of the pack.

"You old bats still picking on her?" Omeo asked while pulling a toothpick from his mouth and smiling.

"Of course we are!… what else is funnier then picking on someone with puppy looove" The Raikage said while taking another very large shot of Sake… Yugito's head dropped along with her shoulders in defeat while still trying to cover her embarrassed blush but was soon surprised to hear her teammates voice.

"Shove it old man" Karui said while glaring at the drunk Kage… "I swear for someone as fast as you Raikage-Sama your slow when it comes to girls feelings"

"Oh and who are you to talk about those! Your more of a boy yourself Karui" The air around the table seemed to grow dark as the young girl twitched slightly while looking to her left and walking to a table where several other men sat… 'Excuse me' she said while gripping the wood tightly. Yugito was glad she didn't decide to unsheathe her sword or things might have gotten serious.

Bee sweat dropped and leaned to the left for his own protection… this happened on more then one occasion… "ILL SHOW YOU A BOY!" a voice yelled followed by a large table colliding with the Raikage knocking his drunken form to the floor causing him to pass out.

"You think he would learn" Samai said while standing…

"My brother? Learn? If its not Jutsu or about a knew muscle work out then he could care less" Bee said before standing and pulling the Kage from the ground…

"Lets get going home Yugito… everyone get some rest you all have a long day tomorrow… I'll have her up at the tower by noon for the briefing Samui" Bee said earning a nod from the women who walked away with her Chunin team…

---

Yugito smirked at herself. They had only been home for ten minutes and both of the muscle monsters where sprawled out in the living room. Being adopted by the Raikage's brother had its perks… They lived in a huge resort in the village that had a path leading to a spot in the side of the mountain. She made a mental note many times to bring Naruto to it one day…

After putting a blanket over her brothers she walked to her room and lifted the window… 'You can't pass up a full moon' She thought while leaping through the air and landing without a sound. She was more then capable to be a chunin but due to her 'guest'…

Finally after a few minutes of fast raveling she came to a stop and stood at the tip of one of the many peaks…. In ever direction all you could see where clouds slowly shifting underneath her. The wind was heavy but she couldn't manage with her chakra control… She reached for her hair tied and gently let it unravel and be taken away by the wind.

It felt incredible… Her hair continued to sway to the wind continuously like someone gently brushing it…

'Nothing like a full moon' she said to herself before raising her eyes up to the great white orb.

'Naruto… I can't wait to see you again'

---------------

"I'm LATE!" Yugito yelled while falling from her bead while holding her alarm clock in her palms. She passed cold out when she returned last night and forgot to set her alarm…

"BEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" she young girl continued to scream while fixing her hair and pulling on her sandals. It was twenty passed noon and she was sure the team was waiting for her. She entered the living room to see not only bee in the exact same spot she had left them… but the Raikage… 'Well' she said to herself while popping her knuckles… 'at least I'm no the only one late'

"WAKE UP!"

-----------------

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" Naruto paused while sitting up and smacking his forehead " THEY LEFT ME!" The blond knuckle head yelled while stumbling from his bed. His wounds still ached as he took a step but he shrugged it off before coming to a stop. He could hear someone in the house…

'who's voice… is that?'

-----------------

The scene at the bridge was grim as the team arrived. The bridge workers where sprawled across there tools limp on the group except for one man who struggled to stand. Kakashi looked to Sasuke who nodded and vanished to gather the injured men to safety.

Sakura took her position next to Tazuna and pulled a kunai out for there protection. Maybe suggesting they leave Naruto to rest was a bad idea?

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked softly while helping the wounded man from the ground. He had several senbon throughout his body.

"T-they where like monsters" His voice was shaken by fear and pain as Kakashi leaned him against a wall.

"Who are 'they'" Kakashi asked once again trying to distract him from the pain as he swiftly removed the small projectile needles from his skin. It looked like the attacker meant to leave this one awake… which meant they didn't have much time.

"O-one of the men had a large cleaver… and the other wore a mask… some sort of f-festival mask" he said before yelping in pain… Kakashi didn't even see it. A Senbon moving at blinding speed slammed into the mans neck followed by there enemy's demented chuckle…

"If it isn't Kakashi… nice to see you again"

----------------

Naruto slowly inched his door open to see the darkness of the hallways. It wasn't like Tsunami to keep the house so dark. He could still hear unfamiliar voices from the dinning room and using his silent footsteps… he made his way to the source of the voice.

'Should we kill her?' a man asked followed by the unsheathing of a Katana.

'Sure… unless you want to put this beautiful women's body to work?' another man answered followed by a chuckle… 'Lets take her outside…'

Naruto took a step foreword only to feel a shooting pain trimmer through his body. The battle last night was still effecting him.

"No" tsunami cried as the men pulled her through the door. Naruto stuck to the shadows of the room and avoided being noticed. The look of fear and terror in her eyes where enough to make him want to lash out and slaughter the men…

Only once in his life had he felt this emotion… it was cold and heartless unlike now. This emotion continued to burn.

"STOP IT!" a voice screamed from outside. A Childs voice, it was Inari trying to protect his mother.

"NO INARI RUN!"

-------

The team had formed a circle around there employer. Kakashi continued to stand with one hand in his pocket and the other grasping a Kunai. He himself was still recovering from the night before but would hopefully have enough strength to handle the nuke nin.

Zabuza smirked before quickly looking to the short raven haired boy. He could see the Kunai in his hands shaking slightly and had found his first target… In the blink of an eye the group was surround by water clones…

Sakura felt her body pale and go cold at the sight of the large man in front of her. His sword was raised in the air ready to strike her down at any moment… She thought she was ready for what was to come and yet look at her… she was paralyzed.

"You look scared boy" the clone in front of Sasuke asked catching everyone's attention. Kakashi chuckled inside at the fools words followed by a smirk forming on the raven haired Uchiha's lips.

"Scared?" He asked paused and vanishing for a brief second before appearing behind the clone that was once in front of him… It eyes where wide with shock along with all the other clone.

He stood with his arm held out holding a Kunai in each hand smiling "That's where your wrong… I couldn't be more exited!" Sasuke said before all the clones turned to water falling to the ground. Before Sasuke could even twitch he felt a chill run up his spin followed by the masked figure appearing before him. He was surprised slightly by the speed but knew he could keep up with it. Now was no time to scared… not when his friends where in danger.

Sasuke's watched as Haku's hand came down on him holding a senbon. The masked assassin thought he had already won… until he noticed one of Sasuke Kunai hit the ground followed by his attack halting to a stop. Sasuke had grabbed his enemies wrist and stopped the attack without Haku even noticing…

"Your so slow" Sasuke said smiling up at him before forcing the brown haired boy back.

Kakashi smirked while stepping in front of Sakura slightly and locking eyes with Zabuza who was amazed that the boy could keep up with Haku.

"What? Did you think that knuckle head that beat you both last time was the only excellent ninja on my team? Sasuke here is the rookie of the year and Sakura here had the top grades in all of the rookie nine" Kakashi said smiling under his mask…

"I don't want to kill you but then again you aren't going to stand down are you?" Haku asked earning a smirk from Sasuke. "Nope… not when I have a purpose to serve"

Haku looked into the boys eyes and seemed to see something he had almost forgotten…

"And what might that purpose be?" he asked calmly earning a confused look from Sasuke only to see the look turn to something more serious….

"To kill a certain someone… and to make sure I protect myself and my friends in the process… I would call it my Ninja way, but that's not my style now if you don't mind… I'd like to end this" Sasuke said earning a long silences from everyone.

Haku felt something inside himself spark for a moment as he looked into the boys eyes. He had seen this iron will once before in his life… It was what the Shinobi of the leaf called the will of fire… Something Naruto had inside of him. It would be hard killing this boy but…He had his own purpose to serve.

"Don't be so cocky" Haku said before pulling his free hand up "I have 2 advantages already on you… one is the water around use from Zabuza's clones… and the second is the fact that I can do this with one hand" Haku paused while reversing the hold Sasuke had on his wrist and turning it around on the Uchiha…

Sasuke watched as his enemies hand began to move slowly forming several hand signs. He couldn't believe it! He could use Jutsu with a single hand! "HiJutsu Sensatsu Suishou" (Special Jutsu flying water needles)

Sasuke could feel Haku's smirk from underneath his mask and hated it. If history has taught anything… it was to never underestimate an Uchiha!

Kakashi and Sakura watched as Haku jumped away and the water came crashing down on it target. Sakura felt her legs shake as shock overtook her. Smoke filled the air coving the scene that everyone dreaded to see.

"S-Sasuke-kun… no" Sakura said under her voice as tears began to form under her eyes. If only they had brought Naruto maybe things could have been different but now…

"Sakura" Kakashi whispered while handing her a Kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. 'Use this if you need to… and clear your head… Sasuke's not that weak'

Sakura looked up to see the smoke clear and was shocked at what she was witnessing. Sasuke stood before Haku who was slowly standing next to Zabuza. Sasuke had dodged the attack and managed to harm the masked enemy!

"You realize we can not afford to be driven back by the enemy…" Zabuza said while flashing a disappointed look down at his young ally. Never before had he seen Haku hit like that… it was almost nerve racking.

Haku felt disappointed at himself… was he letting Zabuza down? After everything he had been through was he not worthy? It felt as if his purpose was fading.

"I understand Zabuza…"

The group watched as Haku placed his hands together and began gathering chakra. Sasuke felt an unknown chill run up his spin while taking a step back… What was happening?

"HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou" (Secret Jutsu Demonic Ice Mirrors)

Sasuke watched as the water around his feet began to gather to form several thin layers of ice like mirror… It was like a prison.

"I'm sorry" Haku said softly before stepping into the mirror in front of him. Sasuke could now see multiple images of the masked boy. "But now you will see my true speed… and I will kill you along with your purpose in life… Die"

"What!" Sasuke screamed before seeing streaks of silver fly through the air from every direction. He knew this could be it… Had he really failed? Was he going to die there…? 'Naruto's going to be pissed' Sasuke thought while feeling the first senbon hit his flesh… The pain was instant and cold like deaths touch. He couldn't even see Haku's movements anymore. That's it… It only he had his sharingan!

"GAH!" Sasuke screamed as several Senbon slammed into his body.

Kakashi leaped through the air towards the ice prison only to see Zabuza appear before him smiling "If you go ill kill the girl and hat bridge builder… you'll just have to listen to him die sense you won't be seeing much for a while"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kakashi asked only to see Zabuza make several hand signs followed by fog rolling in from all directions. It was like a white sheet was sitting inches from Kakashi's eyes… he could see nothing… Zabuza was right… Sasuke was on his own for now.

Sasuke stood slowly looking straight ahead a mirror. He… thought he saw something but wasn't exactly sure. He needed to see through the Jutsu to beat it but… couldn't! If only his eyes would awaken he would be able to follow the basterds movements…

"How can you except to succeed with your purpose in life if you can't even survive" Haku said while preparing to attack once again… Little did he know what he had triggered.

'Live Sasuke… and seek me out' Itachi said to his brother long ago… 'you have friends now Sasuke… Bonds… brothers and sisters' Naruto's voice echoed through his mind… 'Your choice remains yours about what you will do to Itachi… but know ill be there to make sure you'll live…'

"Now… die" Haku said while lunging at him from above… he would end it quickly.

Sasuke felt his eyes begin to burn slightly as he opened them as wide as he could… He couldn't die yet! Not yet!

"I WON'T DIE!" Sasuke screamed while looking straight up… Haku flinched slightly, his eyes had changed now. They where like the silver haired man's right eye, and before he knew anything Sasuke had grabbed him and changed the direction of his assault. The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Haku crashed through his own mirror with enough force to knock most people out. Sasuke was smiling as he made several hand signs and looked tot eh rest of the mirrors. He drew several kunai and slung them into all the mirrors causing small crack.

"Your unbreakable Jutsu… is about to burn!" Sasuke yelled while taking a deep breath… "Katon Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The flame heated the steel Kunai sticking in all the mirrors followed by the melting of the Jutsu. Haku looked up at the boy and could once again see the burning in his eyes… but he wasn't done yet… he wouldn't make the same mistake twice… Before Sasuke knew anything he was being surrounded by the same mirrors he had just melted…

"no matter how many times you melt them… ill rebuild them and I won't make the same mistake twice!" Haku yelled while taking his place in his mirrors and readying his attack. He wouldn't be weak! Zabuza trained him to be a relentless Shinobi, a killer! That is his purpose in life and he would for fill it.

Sasuke noticed this time there where a shortage of mirrors… before there was only a 3 meter spread from each of them and now there was a 10. Which means either he was running low on Chakra or… this was a different strategy for the boy?

He watched carefully and smirked to himself as a senbon came crashing down towards him. The Uchiha gently snatched the Senbon from the air and directed it back at the mirror it had come from. His eyes could see! or so he thought…

"You can't keep up with me like that Uchiha" Haku said from behind him before stabbing him with a senbon and vanishing. Sasuke yelped in pain before noticing his left arm going numb… He cursed himself for being cocky only to feel the approach of Haku once again… He couldn't let this nobody toy with him like this!

"DIE!" Sasuke screamed while spinning around and kicking the oncoming masked figure. Haku stumbled and turned back only to see Sasuke above him holding a kunai at the ready to strike. He couldn't get away fast enough and felt failure wash over his body as the kunai came crashing down scrapping the front of his mask…

He missed? Or was it on purpose?

"Tell me something…" Sasuke said softly before standing tall and looking down at the crouched boy… "What's your purpose in life…? What's you name"

Haku pressed his foot against the mirror behind him and began to slowly merge with it just incase the Uchiha was toying with him. He would answer his question of coarse… but then he would kill the raven haired Shinobi.

"My purpose in life is to serve Zabuza…" Haku replied earning a smirk from Sasuke "You're a lier… I would have been dead at the start if that was the case. That blond idiot you fought the other day probably saw it in you when you two went at it as well. You're too soft to be Zabuza's lap dog, tell me the truth"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Haku screamed while throwing a Senbon at Sasuke only to see it land next to his target… Why couldn't he just kill him! He had been trained by Zabuza sense he was so young! What was the problem!

"I can tell you what the problem is" Sasuke said breaking his concentration. "Something must have happened to you before you met up with that bandaged goon… Something that's stuck in your mind always reminding you of what your true purpose in life is…"

Haku's eyes went wide as memories of his past came to mind. He saw himself sitting around a fire smiling and laughing with someone very dear to him. Then he saw a Shinobi attacking them… but he couldn't recall the boy that was with him! He died for him and for what?

Zabuza noticed Haku's Chakra signature lower and turned slightly only to hear the ground below him crack and shake. Before he knew anything several ninja hounds exploded from the stone and latched onto his body holding him in place.

"GAH!" Zabuza yelled in pain… a scream that reached Haku's ears. Was He losing? He needed to end this…

"My passed is none of your business… but tell me your name" Haku asked earning a smirk from Sasuke who stood straight… It was fare enough to tell him his name "But only if you give me yours as well agreed?"

"agreed"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…"

"And mine is Haku…" Sasuke eyes grew round in shock while he remembered talking to Naruto about his past. Could It be that Haku? It had to be!

"wait! Do you know a Naruto" But Sasuke never finished his sentence… He had left his guard down… and Haku took the opening. Before he knew anything several senbon where entering his body. Sasuke cursed himself for being such an idiot! He was experienced enough he knew that much… even with all the power he had he let his guard down like a fool and welcomed death… Naruto was going to be pissed.

--------

Naruto smiled down at Inari who continued to cry next to his mother. She fainted at the last second excepting her son to be killed… But luckily Naruto jumped in. Even with his body still screaming in pain he managed to handle them easily. They where weaklings…

"You where brave Inari… if they wake up just hit them with a pan alright? Tell your mom ill go make sure her fathers alright with the others and we will be back for dinner alright?" Naruto said while smiling down at the boy who simply nodded his head…

'I should hurry' Naruto said to himself while vanishing in a gust of wind. He needed to make sure everyone was alright. Something about that masked kid didn't sit right with him.

-------

"So our missions to kill some dwarf?" Yugito asked while jumping through the tree's along with Samui's team. She was surprised it was an assassination mission but she knew she could handle herself. As long as the man deserved to die… which he did…? She would be fine with it.

-------

Sasuke stood panting in pain while slowly pulling a needle from his arm. Haku was missing all his vital spots but at this rate… he wouldn't last much longer. Haku knew it would be safe to drop the Jutsu and did so… he didn't want to kill the boy but… what could he do!

He pulled a senbon from his sleeve and walked towards the Uchiha. He noticed the mist Jutsu was begging to fall and he knew either Zabuza had lost or was winning, but he had to concentrate on hi battle. Sasuke looked up at Haku still grunting in pain… but the burning flame in his eyes remained.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke said softly while looking up at Haku only to see him vanish and appear behind the Uchiha. He quickly placed a senbon in the side of his neck causing Sasuke to freeze in his place. Everything was cold…

"y-your" Sasuke mumbled before falling backwards. Haku placed his arms underneath Sasuke's armpits and caught him before lowering him to the ground. He did what he had to do… "this is what is right" Haku said softly… only to hear a pair of feet land several feet behind him.

-------

Naruto launched himself high into the air while looking down over the bridge. The mist was extremely thick and he could hardly see anything… except for a bright blue light which must have been Kakashi. As he fell he held his hand out and watched as the mist in air began to thin itself. He was a water prodigy after all…

Kakashi noticed this and came to a sliding stop before slamming his fist into Zabuza… The mist was already weakening from Zabuza's condition but he could feel another Chakra in the air… and that's when his Sharingan saw it… Sasuke's limp body lying in the arms of the masked child… H-He had lost? Kakashi looked back to Sakura who still could hardly see anything… this he thanks Kami for…

-----

Naruto felt his body begin to burn as he locked eyes with the scene before him. "S-Sasuke!" his scream echoed through the air drawn the full attention of everyone. Haku heard his footsteps and quickly jumped away from Sasuke to avoid any attacks from the newly arrived blond.

Sakura felt a chill run up her spin as she noticed a few dark figures in the distance. The damn fog was almost still impossible to see through but… she couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

"What's this feeling" Zabuza mumbled while looking up at Kakashi who began to sweat. The Chakra was spreading like a wild fire…

"Oh No"

------------

Naruto came to a sliding stop at Sasuke paling body. Slowly he fell to his knee's ignoring the bubbling Chakra forming around him. "You where careless" Naruto cried while pulling Sasuke into his lap. He saw the Senbon throughout his body but there was one in his neck that stood out the most… It must have been something only the masked man must have known about… Naruto placed his finger on Sasuke neck to check his pulse and felt a very faint heart beat… Sasuke was actually dieing. After all the promises Naruto had made to him and Sakura. He had let them all down. He watched as Sasuke opened one of his eyes and gasped at the fact that his Sharingan was awakened. Naruto created a clone swiftly and sent it running to Sakura… he had to try and get Sasuke healed

"Y-you where so damn careless Sasuke! Why did you let this happen?" Naruto asked while gripping his shirt tightly.

Sasuke wanted to speak but it was so heard, his eyes wouldn't stay open, but he had to know… 'N-Naruto' Sasuke managed to say loud enough for Haku to hear… 'Brother… d-don't fight him, he's' Sasuke mumbled… 'He's… your'

Sasuke stopped noticing a change in Naruto eyes… They burned with hatred… a crimson fire was lit inside of the blond and it would continue to burn until it consumed everything unless Sasuke could finish… but he couldn't… Naruto felt his last heartbeat glide through his fingertips before the Uchiha awakened eyes returned to normal and shut.

Naruto felt everything around him fade away before looking up at the masked boy. The blond gripped the senbon in Sasuke's neck and tossed it behind him hitting his clone in the back dispelling it just before it reached Sakura.

"N-No one should see what is about to happen!" Naruto growled while moving Sasuke's body away. Sakura could be heart broken…

But Haku couldn't help but stair at the boy. His name… His hair those whisker marks… He was alive!

----

Sakura watched as the clone vanished feet away from her. That was one of Naruto's clones, which meant he was there… but why would he of sent a clone to her? She noticed Kakashi's attack dieing down as he stood and turned to the direction the clone came from. The mist was growing even thinner… and he could feel it. The Kyuubi's Chakra was leaking out.

"sensei what's this feeling?" Sakura asked while shacking slightly only to hear what sounded like Naruto's voice echo through the air… "You're… going to die!"

TBC


	12. Fading Bonds

**Touketsu Tenshi**

**(Frozen Angel)**

**Chapter 11**

**Fading Bonds**

(A/N- To all the readers out there that are not negitive im here to stay! and i gotta say i loved doing this chapter! and of course im cruel but you all will know waht that means after you read this :) But i would like to give thanks to all the readers that came out of the woodwork and left such awsome reviews it because of you im staying on and i hope you all like this Chapter!)

'N-Naruto' Haku thought while standing at the ready. He was alive after all this time… all the time he had though he was dead he had survived… but… what was happening?

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto growled while gripping his head in pain. Fresh tears continued to fall from the blonds sorrow filled eye's as the Crimson Chakra completely incased his body slightly burning his skin… but he didn't care. After everything he put himself through in life, no matter how strong he became he still couldn't protect those close to him. It was as If everyone around him was destined to die… All he wanted was to keep those close to him safe and he couldn't do it! Naruto thought things had changed… he thought he had grown enough sense His fires brother was lost… but now he knows how wrong he really was.

'What is this Chakra?' Haku asked while watching what looked like a tail form at the blond back… "Is this really you?" Haku thought while staring at the… beast. Naruto was a kind soul when they where younger… he was the person that gave him a purpose in life. If not for him when Haku met Zabuza… he might of simply asked the man to kill him but no… He knew then and there he would serve Zabuza as best he could… and if he couldn't be of use to the man then he deserved to die… 'There is no point in life without a purpose'

"What is your purpose in life Naruto" Haku asked snapping Naruto from his trance.

"My Purpose in life!" Naruto growled while looking at the mask that hide his enemy's face… "Go to hell!"

Haku didn't even see Naruto move… The moment the crimson covered blond finished his statement… was the moment Haku felt a force like nothing he had ever encounter crashing into the left side of his mask shattering it in half as he flew over the side of the bridge and hit the water like a dead weight. His vision was unfocused as he sank to the bottom. He could feel the warmth of his blood leaking from the left side of his face… he could taste the bitterness of his blood filling his mouth and the cold water waiting for him to draw his last breath… was he really going to die? No… just when he was ready to except his fate… through his blurred vision a flash of crimson shot through the water followed by a burning grip grabbing hold of his body. Its grip was enough to squeeze whatever breath the boy had in his from his lungs before it begin pulling him from the bottom of the ocean floor. "GAH!" Haku screamed as his head snapped back from the brute force he was being pulled at. Water forced its way up his nostrils and into his throat as he arrived at the surface only to feel Naruto's arm sling him into the air. The brown haired boy's adrenaline began pumping once again forcing his eyes open. Water erupted from his mouth as he coughed and fell back down to the water… but little did he know Naruto was approaching him as he fell head first towards the water.

"DIIIE!" Naruto screamed alerting Haku just in time for him to see Naruto's Chakra covered leg reared back ready to strike. Upside down Haku quickly pulled his arm up in defense… it was all he could do.

Haku let out a pain filled scream as the attack collided with his arm followed by the a sound of his arm cracking in half followed by the force of the attack sending him in a flipping frenzy until he collided with the water which stopped him abruptly. He looked over to his arm and struggled to move it but instead of him getting a response it throbbed in pain causing him to yelp slightly.

The power of the beast or… of Naruto was unbelievable. It was easy to tell that battling Naruto in terms of strength would only end in his death… but what could he do against something like that?

Haku's stood slowly planting and letting out slight grunts of pain. The left side of his face and his right arm continued bring him writhing in pain. "I-Ill have to go all out then… But what if I managed to…" haku paused while gathering Chakra into his body. "No… I've got to do this"

The water at Haku's feet began to shimmer sending small ripple out 100 meters from where he stood. Naruto watched from a distance as water seemed to mold itself over his broken arm before freezing creating a cast to support his arm.

"Please Naruto" Haku yelled to the glowing figure who seemed to just stare straight through him. "Don't make me do this!" but nothing seemed to get through to his old friend. The rage was built up blocking everything out.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto growled through his fanged teeth… "I-Ill kill You!" His voice echoed through the sky with a demonic hue… every bird in the area erupted from there homes and flew from the area... Every creature seemed to stop and turn the opposite direction…

------------

'Such killer intent… and Is Haku actually going all out?' Zabuza said while coming to a sliding stop while panting. Kakashi's hounds lay on the ground injured from the battle as there master looked to the east. Naruto was losing control?… or… did something happen?

"The fight won't last much longer" Zabuza said while smiling "Even if that kid is as powerful as you fear… Haku's serious now"

"Do you realize what is happening… what that voice's source is? Zabuza we don't have time for this" Kakashi argued only to feel another chakra filling the air…

"Like I said Kakashi… Haku's serious"

-----------

"What was that" Sakura asked slightly shaken from the terrifying voice in the sky and the Chakra that came with it... The voice she heard sounded like… Naruto in a way but why would he be so upset and what was wrong with his voice… And where was Sasuke? If Naruto was there why didn't he come back to help Kakashi-Sensei? If Naruto was here… why was the fight still going on. Could that masked boy be that powerful?

----------

Haku's body seemed to let off a slight glow before he knelt down over the water and began making one handed hand signs before placing the palm of his hand in the water. The ripples he sent out in the water seemed to rise up slowly freezing forming a huge dome…

Around the two fighters was now hundreds of mirror 50 meters high and 100 meters wide each corner touching another making it flawless. It was perfect…. Haku felt his body grow tense due to the amount of Chakra he had just put out but it would finish this fight… even though the dome wasn't complete it would managed. He knew Naruto wasn't running away so he didn't worry about freezing the water at there feet… he actually hopped it would come to that.

Naruto simply watched as Haku vanished from the center of the huge prison and appeared in each mirror one at a time…

"this is my purpose… just as you told me Naruto"

-----------

Zabuza spared his student a proud glare before blocking another on of Kakashi's attacks. "Your being foolish Zabuza you have no idea what that kid is fighting!"

"No Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled before pushing him away "You have yet to see what Haku is capable of. The boy is a perfect killing tool. He is a true Shinobi! No one but me has ever seem his perfect Jutsu and there's a reason for that! He manages to kill them before he has to. This Naruto kid may be strong but now that Haku is going all out he doesn't stand a chance!"

Sakura looked back at Tazuna who was amazed at the perfection he was seeing. The light reflecting of the huge dome of mirrors seemed to light the mist that hide Kakashi and Zabuza which made Sakura a bit less stressed. She could see her enemy now… But who was fighting in that dome…

Her eyes continued to scan the area and looked to where Naruto's clone vanished and saw a bloody Senbon… Her eyes trailed past that and finally she saw something in the distance… A body laying on the bridge…

"Oh no" Sakura said with a slight hitch in her voice. She preyed she was just seeing things but no matter how many times she blinked it remained the same. "S-Sasuke!" she screamed but remained in place. "get up Sasuke!"

Tazuna looked ahead to see the boy's motionless body and let out a sad sigh. He was taller then the girl and could see the scene a bit better from where they where. The raven haired child was covered in blood but he could tell the girl was itching to help him even though she was given orders to protect him. He knew if they moved it would risk his chances of living but… Now was no time to be selfish.

"Move girl… he might need your help"

----------

Haku watched as Naruto bent down on all fours. The Chakra began to let off steam the longer it sat on top of the water… but he still remained motionless and growling. He would wait for his old friend to make the first move… There was no telling what he was capable of.

----------

'Sasuke!' Naruto screamed while sitting in the darkness that was his mindscape. He had lost his brother… again… the strongest bond he had ever had the pleasure of sharing was gone and he had done nothing to prevent it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice lowered while he closed his eyes… his voice was in morning… His heart was in pain and his mind continued to burn with the images of his friend… and the thoughts of killing the masked killer.

"Boy" The Kyuubi's voice echoed. Crimson eyes met sapphire as Naruto looked up at the beast that he held inside himself. This was the first time they had met like this… and even though he knew not to speak with the demon… He couldn't help it.

"You where born into a life of sadistic hatred where your words meant nothing. Where your loneliness was a joke and your desires where used as simple threats used by the other humans. Life continued to throw hardship after hardship at you and each time you met eyes with death… Even as a demon it is easy to say no being should have to go through such a thing… but then you created bonds with a kindred soul, someone who was like yourself… lost and lonely only to find him lost to you forever, but that made you strong, it made you strive to protect those that are precious to you and once time passed you created yet another brotherly bond, only this bond was much stronger… and now look at it. It was STOLEN FROM YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kyuubi's voice echoed through the darkness. "The boy before you took his life! And now you are here for a reason boy!" The Kyuubi Finished with a deviant smile slowly spreading across his face.

"A… A reason?" Naruto asked still looking up at the fang baring demon. Was he really there for some certain reason? "Yess Naruto… but you must tell me that reason"

Naruto stood silent for a moment while thinking of Sasuke. All the training they had done together… the pranks the blond had played on him. What would everyone say when they returned to the village… Sasuke had made many friends… what would Ino and the others say? Would he just tell them Sasuke's death was for nothing?

"No" Naruto mumbled… "I'm here… For Sasuke… to avenge my brother and to deal the hell that I've suffered in my life to his killers poor soul!"

"Good! But… tell me one more thing boy" Kyuubi paused earning Naruto's attention "Why should I lend you my power. What can a mere mortal such as yourself have that is worth in exchange for my endless power? Hehehe" Kyuubi chuckled…

Naruto locked eyes with the demon while standing from the wet floor while whipping his tears away. "You seek freedom but can't achieve such a thing while my fathers seal remains intact. You have the power that I need… You are the lord of destruction known as the Kyuubi no Yoko… LET ME RELEASE YOUR RAGE AND DESTROY THIS BASTARD!" Naruto yelled before taking a deep breath… It was unbelievable at how satisfying the drive to kill was… "If you grant me this… then will earn what you want most!" Naruto screamed while earning a continuous laugh from the Fox…

"So be it boy! Destroy everything in your path and once again bring panic and mayhem into the hearts of the Shinobi !"

-------------

"Why is he not making his move" Haku asked while he continued to move through each mirror just incase Naruto was waiting to lock on to his position, but Naruto wasn't moving a muscle… At the speed Haku was movinga t it was almost impossible for the naked eye… event he sharingan to follow him but Naruto just sat in place bathing in the Chakra that formed around his body. Was he fighting back against the strange chakra or planning something.

"I'll" A voice whispered from Naruto's lips alarming Haku… Was he planning on attacking? "I'll kill you!!!" He screamed while standing and planting his legs. Naruto took the deepest breath he could while holding his arms out to his side and releasing the rage that built up in his lungs. The power behind his voice sent a large wave in every direct smashing into the mirrors and startling Haku.

Haku watched as Crimson Chakra began to spiral around the blond which each terrifying shout he let escaped his lips. The Chakra only continued to increase and Haku continued to stair in amazement. Haku began to make out a face in the Chakra… crimsons eyes and sharp white teeth smiled back at him… mocking him… It was a demon… he had to stop this thing, who knows what would happen if he didn't.

"DIE!" Haku screamed while lunging from a mirror with blinding speed. Naruto's eyes cut left at the last moment before he flipped to the side dodging the attack. He landed only to feel something stab him in his back…

"Gotcha!" Haku screamed while expecting to hear the blond groan in pain… but instead Naruto let out a growl of rage before a Chakra fist formed from his cloak and slammed into the boys gut sending him smashing into one of his mirrors… Haku coughed up a bit of blood before looking up at the blond that was now staring back at him. He couldn't take too much more of the constant beating he's getting of he'd be dead soon. Naruto noticed Haku's body merge with the mirror at his back and let out a loud roar before he began his assault towards it. On all four with each leap his speed doubled until the water itself began to part with each forced leap from the blond…

Haku noticed this and quickly vanished from the mirror. Naruto flipped around and planted his foot on Haku's original Mirror to stop his momentum…. 'Behind me'

He turned but to his surprise saw nothing, no trace of the masked bastard… until yet again another stabbing pain was plunged into his back followed by a bombardment of senbon slamming into his body from every direction.

Haku's full potential was nothing to take lightly. Each time he jumped from a mirror his speed would increase drastically and with all the mirrors in the area… he could make 100 meters seem like a split second.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him while crouching down. His emotions where raging as the pain of the attacks continued to collide with his flesh. The water around his feet was turning crimson with each hit he took from the senbon descending on his body like rain drops… but even thought he pain was great… it was nothing compared to what he was really feeling… Sasuke's face flashed before his eyes as did all of the Uchiha's precious people followed by a picture Naruto saw of the young Sasuke sitting on his brothers shoulders… Itachi

'Ill make sure you live until you at least 50'…was the promise Naruto had made with him… such a promise… Why would he make such a false statement…?

Naruto began to let out a low growl but Haku paid no attention to it and continued his assault… until the situation changed.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed while lashing his arms out. A wave of Chakra, wind and water slung from his body along with every senbon in his body and caught Haku in mid air. The brown haired boy felt his own needles pierce his body before he was send 50 meters back into a mirror. On impact he heard the mirror crack slightly before he slide down into the water leaving a bloody imprint on the ice panel.

Haku looked over at the blond and could feel emotions he thought he had forgotten. He wasn't afraid of dying but he was afraid Naruto had lost himself… and that he had lost his purpose. He only wished he could talk with the blond… just like they had done before…

"I won't give up Naruto…" Haku whispered while closing his eyes. Naruto could see the blue water beneath his feet began to grow white and firm to the point that he could see his own reflection… He looked to the source only to see Haku sink below the water and vanish underneath the ice. 'Ill complete the Jutsu… and defeat you with it'

"Where are you" he growled…

"Right here" Haku whispered practically in the blond ear.

Naruto swung around only to see no one there. Where was he! Even with all the strength the Kyuubi was lending him he couldn't follow his movements. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled once again only to see Haku lung from the ice at his feet and lung up at him. Naruto quickly griped the boy by his hair and began to swirl him around in a circle with all the force he could muster. Haku felt the weight of his body adding to the momentum Naruto swung him in until he finally felt his body come to an abrupt stop and slam into the ice… or So Naruot thought. Haku smiled as he merged with the ice and used the momentum of Naruto's swing to pull Naruto's hand in with him before letting go and trapping his hand in the ice. Haku felt his arm throb underneath its cast causing him to grunt slightly but he was surprised that he managed to come up with that at the last second… but even in this situation he was running out of Chakra and he couldn't take much more of the blonds unstoppable power.

Naruto began pulling on his arm and releasing rage filled screams. He couldn't get it loose! "DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled before puling back his free arm and balling up his fist before slamming it against the Ice floor… Haku watched the sight of blood dripping from his knuckles with his failed attempted… but didn't expect him to continue. Over and over again he punched the Ice and formed a steaming puddle of blood until finally… the ice began to crack…

Haku noticed this and emerged a few feet away from the demon fox with Senbon in between each of his fingers her began to slide across the ice towards Naruto with incredible speed. He couldn't let him get free. Naruto looked up in time to pull his bloody hand up and block the attack… but he didn't get the chance to. Haku's body vanished into the ice flooring leaving only his reflection that ran underneath Naruto.

"Behind" Naruto said to himself while turning his body only to feel his wrist in the ice crack slightly at his movements which fueled his rage. He managed to block Haku's attack again and again until finally Naruto managed to sling Haku away but in doing so he sacrificed his wrist. Naruto let out a rage filled scream at the pain he felt in his wrist. Waves after wave of pain shot up his arm before he looked up at his attacker. Haku was drenched in both his blood and Naruto's, but no matter how many attacks he could land on the beast he wouldn't go down. Even though he wasn't hitting major vital spots any other Shinobi would have fallen from blood lose or just from the pain of all the wounds… "So ill have to truly end it" Haku said while pulled forth more senbon. Naruto watched as Haku vanished and appeared in his face.

'I won't die' Naruto thought while watching Haku's hand move towards him… everything was slow to him… 'I can't die' Naruto thought again, looking into the eyes of the boy… 'Sasuke…'

.

.

.

Haku's arm was outstretched and only inch's from Naruto's vitals when… the blonds' body bent… Naruto locked his free arm down and latch Haku's free arm against in-between it and his ribs. Naruto smiled at the satisfying feeling of Haku's bones crunching underneath the pressure. Haku let out a scream only to hear the sound of ice breaking and before he could even look, Naruto's hand erupted from the ice…

Naruto's palm was gripping Haku's face and forced his grip to grow tighter. His wrist screamed in pain but he willed it to move. Haku felt the claw like nails dig into his scalp and Naruto's thumb cut across his cheek the harder he squeezed. The growl's coming from Naruto as he put pressure on both Haku's arm and face was enough to scare the life out of most men… and enough to strike fear into Haku's heart…

With a sudden jolt Naruto lifted Haku by his head and slammed him into the ice.

"You took my brother from me!" Naruto Yelled and growled while looking down at Haku who struggled to keep his eyes open, but couldn't go on…

"And for that… I" Naruto paused while raising his tail. Haku noticed it tip grow slim and sharpen…

"I'll kill you" Naruto's cold voice growled forcing his tail into Haku's gut and into the ice…

Haku's blood erupted from his mouth as he let out a scream of pain that echoed through the air followed by what was left of his mask crumbling into small pieces. Naruto stood with a satisfied smile and removed his tail from the paling boy…. The ice under his feet began to melt into the water as the huge dome around them began to crumble.

Naruto looked down at the bloody boy. Tears continued to stream from Haku's eyes as he looked at the blond…

"N-N-Naru… N-Naruto" He said while writhing in pain…. Naruto looked into the fading eyes of the brown eyed boy and felt his mind go blank… He knew his name?… wait he had said it many times. "I've f-failed him… my purpose w-was to fight and win for h-him…"

Naruto's face went pale and his Crimson eyes grew empty as the memories of his past began to drown his mind…

"H-Haku?"

TBC


	13. Borrowed Power or True Power

Touketsu Tenshi

(Frozen Angel)

Chapter 12

Borrowed Power Is only a Harmful Weapon

(Happy Holidays Everyone and ehre is a 20 page chapter for you to scan over! I edited a bit and fixed a few names but all in all i hope the kinks are worked out, even though we all know im not perfect i did my best! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!)

The light in the area seemed to seep back leaving shadows over the water which's depths seemed to be reaching for Haku's body. Naruto's eyes where wide in shock as he pulled his tail back from Haku's gut and watched the blood on it slowly turned to black mist as it burned away from the Chakra tail. His heart weight a tone as it seemed to try and force its way up his throat… giving him a chocking feeling as he fell to his knees over the water and snatched the body of his brother from the cold grip of his soon to be watery tomb. Tears of sorrow fell from his eyes while he held Haku in his lap… He placed his finger on his pulse ignoring the Chakra burns he was leaving on his skin… There was a pulse… but it was faint like an occasional rain drop on a sunny day… Almost none existent.

---------

"We've got to do something!" She yelled while being held back by her team…

"No! We have to wait… He'll show himself soon and we can't get involved with other village business!" there leader whispered while watching the scene before them.

"But That's!"

"I know who he is child!"

----------

"I'm sorry" Naruto said while sobbing. He could see a small amount of blood leaking from Haku's mouth as his almost empty eyes gazed up at the crimson covered blond.

It was all like a dream to Haku… In the dream he looked all around him… and could see no one, nothing… not even a faint breeze would kiss his skin… But then he saw Young Naruto with his stupid smiling standing over him holding a hand out… the first person he ever really knew… but as quickly as he saw the blond his smile crumbled along with the rest of him and the world around them leaving him alone once again left to die. Then Zabuza appeared before him… his father figure, sensei and family… and he was happy with the man until he comes across the blond from his past and was given two choices… He thought about Naruto and what he would have done in his situation… 'Find something precious to you and fight with all your heart for it and protect it' the blond's voice said as he smiled… At first he thought fate was cruel… Biting him against the very person who taught him his meaningful life… The very person he lost because of his own weakness. All to protect him…

Naruto noticed Haku's eyes focus slightly as if he was trying to see through an illusion of glamour… His hand reached up while the corner of his mouth curved up a bit. Haku reached through the Chakra shroud ignoring the Chakra burns and cradled the blond's cheek.

"I-It's not your fault… I missed you N-Naruto and the Uchiha…" Haku's voice gargled slightly as his eyes grew weaker…

"Why did you kill him Haku" Naruto asked still crying slightly gripping his brown hair boy tighter… Haku's eyes narrowed a bit as he gave him one of his best smiled slight shocking Naruto… "T-the Uchiha live But I" Haku paused while watching Naruto's eyes grow wide with shock. He didn't kill Sasuke?

"I'm sorry Haku… I'm so sorry just hold on and ill get you-"

"No" Haku said while catching a tear on Naruto's cheek… "This is g-good bye Bro-" Haku paused while caught up a bit of blood… "Brother…"

Naruto's eyes set wide with shock as Haku's hand fell limp splashing against the water… Blood seeping down his fingers into the liquid tainting its pure crystal color with the thick crimson liquid…

Naruto slowly felt his body shutter with tremendous sorrow and sadness. His lungs heaved with sobs as his eyes shut in disbelief. "What have I done" he whispered while lifting himself up still holding Haku in his arms… "Wh-" Naruto paused while opening his eyes to see if the scene would fade away like a bad dream… but it didn't… Naruto's lungs burned as he slowly lifted himself from the water holding Haku in his arms… He could feel the Crimson Chakra around him growing and along with the pain it brought with it… A second crimson tail began to flap at his back as he ran a hand over Haku's still and pale face…

"Don't do this" He whispered in none belief… he killed him for no reason… He was… a monster.

"No" Naruto growled while gripping Haku tightly through clenched teeth. "NOOOO!" He screamed again feeling small waved of Chakra shimmer from his body… He took one last deep break causing a loud growl before he released it into the air… A bright light exploded from Naruto's body as he released all his emotions and rage… Steam filled the air as the burning shockwave pushed the water away before it reached the edge of the bridge. Kakashi and Zabuza stood looking out over the water in amazement and fear of what they where seeing. They dove away from the edge of the bridge as the Chakra wave collided with it and began to eat away at the stone structure… Kakashi made several hand signs before pushing Chakra into his hand… He could see the shockwave was weakening with his Sharingan to the point where it wouldn't do anymore damage to the bridge but the force of it was still incredible…

Lightning exploded from his hand as he raised it and slammed it into the pavement and gripped as tightly as he could… Zabuza noticed the silver haired Jounin and mimicked him only he raised his cleaver over his head and trusted it down into the bridge and held on for dear life…

Kakashi turned to see Sakura crying over Sasuke who lay limp on the ground. Tazuna stood behind the two glaring to the Silver Shinobi not knowing what was going on…

"SAKURA!" Kakashi screamed catching her attention as the shockwave hit him and Zabuza who where sever feet away from the young Genin… Kakashi's feet lifted from the ground and he felt a sharp pain in his wrist as it force jerked him back…. Zabuza's managed to keep his feet planted but felt his sword loosing up a bit… Luckily the burst only lasted a few seconds before moving on. Kakashi fell to the ground but ignored the pain and turned to see Tuzana's eyes wide in fear and Sakura throw herself over Sasuke's body…

"No!" Kakashi screamed only to see the bridge builder throw himself over the two young children…

"Hold onto me!" he said but it was to late… The wave collided with them. Tazuna took most of the full force of the wave and was sent flying into the wall of the bridge along with Sasuke where they both lay motionless, but Sakura Was sent screaming into a large bolder. She felt her arm go limp as it slammed into the stone object followed by her head… Here ears where ringing slightly as her vision began to blur… She felt something warm sliding through her hair and running down her scalp. She could here Kakashi calling to her but couldn't respond… 'W-what's happening' she said to herself before closing her eyes "I c-can't…-" but her body went limp followed by the ringing of her ears and her world darkening around her… She had passed out.

Kakashi stood slowly while grasping his wrist. All the Ice in the area was melted… the mist was pushed away leaving only a thick steam covering where they saw Naruto over the water. The silver haired Jounin could feel heat rising from his body and looked to see Zabuza's hands where he gripped his sword bleeding from the force and heat of the wave…

"What was that…?" Zabuza asked in a panicked voice "Haku! Where's his chakra! What's going on Kakashi?" He yelled

"I-I Told you! We should have ended the fight the moment we felt Its Chakra but your to damn stubborn!" Kakashi yelled in anger…

"What do you mean it? That was the blond child wasn't it! I figured he was just"

"He the damn Jinchiriki of the Hidden leaf Zabuza!" Kakashi growled while pulling a bandage from his pack and slowly rapping his hand… with his teeth and free hand.

"You don't mean"

"Yes… I do mean exactly that!"

----------

Kakashi and Zabuza's argument was cut short as they felt yet another Chakra flare enter the air… They turned to see the steam scatter quickly as a crimson blur leaped from it and slammed into the ground between both the Nuke Nin and the Leaf Shinobi. In his arms hung the bloody form of Haku who seemed to be sleepy soundly… Naruto still had tears flowing from his eyes but they didn't make it far down his cheeks before turning to steam.

"Y-You killed him" Zabuza said in a low tone while pulling his blade out of the bridge and into his hand… "Haku… you killed him…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed while slinging a crimson arm at the demon of the hidden mist… Zabuza gripped his blade with his bloodied hands and slide to the side with a wild look in his eyes "Ill kill you!" he growled while charging at Naruto only to feel someone grip his shoulder… Kakashi appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder tightly bringing him to a halt… He stared at Naruto intensely and could see the pain in his crimson eyes. "His minds a mess… can't you see it Zabuza? This isn't what he wants" Kakashi explained while releasing the bandaged Nike Nin. "We have to knock him out or find a way to calm him down before he gets to powerful and loses control completely…"

"Ah-" Kakashi heard someone groan in pain and turned to see Sakura's eyes opening slightly along with Tazuna who's arms where covered in blood from him shielding Sakura and Sasuke… They both looked up with blurred vision up at the group. "What's going on" Sakura moaned only to see Sasuke's body lying on its side a few feet from her. She lifted her hand to her head and felt the stinging sensation of a gash in her scalp and warm blood sliding across her face… "That… wave of power what's going on" She asked a bit panicked.

"Calm down Sakura it's alright… get Tazuna out of here" Kakashi ordered while looking over at the unconscious man.

"What about Sasuke"

"Leave him here… ill watch out for his body" Kakashi said in a low tone…

"His body" Sakura mumbled with tears welling in her eyes. She looked and blinked a few times to focus her eyes and came across a crimson blur.

"What" she said only to see its head slightly snap towards her… Blond hair, thick whisker marks and… Crimson eyes? What was going on? And why was Naruto surrounded by that crimson Chakra with two tailed behind him… "Naruto!" Sakura yelled out at him "We have to help Sasuke-" but before the pinkette could finish a laugh voice came from the edge of the bridge… Naruto watched as a knife flew through the air at Tazuna. He placed Haku down on the ground and vanished quickly grabbing the knife out of the air.

"Pathetic" the laughing voice yelled turning all eyes turned towards a short man with a large group of armed men behind him… "Aren't to smug now are you Haku" Gato said earning a growl from Zabuza as his gripped the hilt of his blade that was slippery with his blood. "He got what he deserved for breaking my hand and ill make sure you get your punishment as well Zabuza… I can't believe to famous Demon hidden in the mist is having so much trouble with group of kids and one man… Pitiful… You Shinobi are a joke"

Gato laughed along with a man who stood next to him… His belt was filled with knifes just like the one he through at Tazuna and Naruto noticed it… Sakura's eyes watched Naruto as he let out a low growl before placing the blade between his fingers and watched it begin to let off an orange glow of burning heat… "Shut… UP!" He yelled before slinging the blade at the two laughing men. Gato's voice caught in his throat before hearing the sizzling sound of burning meat and the feeling of warm blood on his cheek. He turned to see his knife throwing bandit gasping for air and falling to the ground with a burning knife in his throat.

Gato simply smirked and began laughing even louder then before… "Wow I don't have to pay Zabuza and his little shit anymore or this guy! More for the rest of you when you kill these peaces of trash!"

"I told you to shut up!" Naruto growled while taking several steps from Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura reached for him but felt the bridge builder grab her with a serious expression "Sakura… He's dangerous right now let him go"

Zabuza noticed Naruto's attention focused on Gato and with blinding speed and vanished living up to his name while snatched Haku's body silently from behind the blond…

"But there's so many of them he'll get himself killed I can't let him die to!" Sakura said while crying… She couldn't hold it in anymore… She had never been more scared in her life and thought it was impossible for even Sasuke to lose… She didn't want to lose Naruto to…

"It's alright Sakura… Naruto will be alright for now" Kakashi said while running to her side along with Zabuza who held Haku in his arms… "He's right girl… but Haku's heart is slowing… He's dying does anyone have any bandages?"

Sakura felt her body jerk remembering the scrolls Naruto gave to her and quickly reached into her pack and pulled them out… "Lay him down" she shouted while opening it up and reading it as fast as she could… She remembered now… Haku was the name she heard Naruto and Sasuke say a few times… 'Could this be him?' she asked herself while looking down at the pale boy. He was a beautiful boy… and when she said beautiful she men it. He didn't have a face like Naruto or Sasuke who where dreamy in there own little way… Even covered in blood he looked amazing… 'What what am I thinking about I've got to try and help him!' but Sakura felt herself stop suddenly while looking down at him and then over at Sasuke's pale motionless body…

"No…" she said softly sobbing before closing the scroll… "He killed Sasuke"

"Sakura now isn't the time" Kakashi said but didn't get to finish… She felt Zabuza grip her shirt and pull her up "Little girl! If you can't help him you better get started… With your sensei's hand broken I could kill you both with no problem now… HEAL HIM!"

---------

"Oh aren't you scary? What is that… a Genjutsu? You Shinobi and your tricks make me sick" Gato said earning a chuckle from the group behind him…

"It's your fault" Naruto growled while swinging his two tails behind him while he walked towards them.

"My fault? Oh you must be upset about your little friend and that trashy boy who was always wearing a dress…" Gato said while looking at a man behind him who held a katana "Kill this brat and ill double your pay"

The man hesitated for a moment but told himself no child could ever best him while smiling… especially one who relied on fake illusions… Naruto saw the man take a few steps before staring his charge at him with a battle cry. He held his sword high over his head… but was shocked as Naruto slightly stumbled before vanishing… The blonds speed was incredible… Kakashi's Sharingan strained itself trying to keep up… but managed to watch as Naruto appeared before the man causing him to come to a sliding stop… a sudden flash of fear was in his eyes… Naruto looked down at his claw like hands and back up at the man before grinning slightly… "No… w-what are you!" but his fear filled scream was cut from the air as Naruto slammed his claw through his forehead and out the back of his skull… Blood ran down his arm as he placed his foot on his gut and kicked the body away and sliding back to Gato's feet… The short man's eye twitched a bit while he looked from the body of the strong man and to the demonic child…

Sakura felt like gagging at the sight… Naruto's calm and strong image was beginning to fade away like a sand sculpture in the wind… and was being replaced with the dark bloody demon he was now… He continued to look down at his hand as if he was amazed with it… Blood covered it all the way up to his elbow… It was so… easy to kill the man that it was almost entertaining in a sad way…

"Stop looking at him and heal Haku girl!" Zabuza yelled while turning his blade on her and pushing Kakashi away from him… Sakura's eyes where filled with fear as she looked into Zabuza's eyes… His glare was cold but at the same time… She could see sadness in them.

-------

Naruto's eyes glared up to Gato who seemed to be frozen with surprise. "This is your entire fault… Gato" Naruto growled. The pain the blond was feeling was unbearable… But he needed it to get revenge… Never in his life had he felt like this… Never has he actually wanted to kill someone… never has he wanted revenge… blind dark revenge…

"Someone kill the damn thing!" Gato screamed only to see all his men frozen in place… Naruto was walking towards them growling Gato's name repeatedly… But as the demonic teen took his slow steps he came to a stop. His eyes grow round as he began to cough viciously… His lungs burned as crimson liquid began to seep through his fingertips with each power choking cough… Naruto fell to all fours and began to gag painting the floor slightly…

"You see! He's weak now! Kill it!" Gato screamed followed buy another man shouting out and running towards the beast followed by the rest of the mob.

'Take it… Take the power' a voice rang through Naruto mind as his crimson eyes shot open… His whisker marks grow bolder and his lips began to outline themselves with a bold black line.

"M-more" Naruto mumbled between coughs… His fingers began to cut into the pavement and his fangs grew longer and sharper… and at his back a third tail began to form…

Naruto looked up to see the men about to lay waste to him… But as the last tail formed it felt as if everything began to slow down…He smiled smuggled while licking a small amount of blood from his lip. Kakashi watched in horror as His tailed lashed out like whips hitting anyone who was in the front of the group…

"Wha-" they all gasped before losing feeling in there legs before falling in there place followed by screams of Horror and crimson blood flooding the floor. The men behind the first wave where blinded by the bursts of blood splashing against there face and fell over the now multiple corpses on the ground. The bridge ran crimson as Naruto stood perfectly still with smug still on his face…

The group of men stood in fear of what had happened unable to understand or see what had killed the men… They didn't even see him move or hear him speak. What was the child? Was he even human?

"KILL THE MONSTER!" a man said raising the mobs moral a bit. They pulled there weapons up and charged at the blond once again. He didn't even bother to move, the crimson welding blond simply stood in place… looking up at the group with hate filled eyes. His sorrow knew no bounds… His hatred would burn everything until it was satisfied… His glare was as cold as ice but at the same time as boiling as the sun… and when he spoke… no one heard him… except for Kakashi who read his lips…

"You're all… going to die"

Kakashi watched in shock before turning to Sakura who was preparing to heal Haku… "Sakura! Look straight into my eyes got it!" He yelled while blocking her view of the battle… Zabuza looked over at him in confusion before turning to see the blood bath and the mob of men running towards there deaths…

"D-Dear god" the nuke Nin mumbled while watching the scene slowly unfold before his eyes… He was the perfect killing tool…

The mob was now only inches from the blond and could almost taste the bitter taste of victory… but they where mistaken. The moral builder was the first to stab into Naruto's arm and let out a thrilled shout earning shouts from the group who raised there blades as well…

"Die Demon" the man who had stabbed him snarled while looking into Naruto's eyes. He was amazed for a moment… even in the face of death he showed no fear… no pain… only rage flooded through his gaze them like a broken dame…

"No…" he mumbled before looked to see one of Naruto's tails wiggle a bit before swinging with blinding speed. The man now knew the bitted taste wasn't that of victory in his mouth… but his own blood… his death.

Blood seethed passed his lips and out of his neck before he felt a boiling Chakra claw wrap around his body and lift him into the air. He could see the wound on the boys arm burning slightly before it vanished leaving only a blood stain in his clothing.

The man screamed out "No! Please Gah!" but his voice was gargled and distorted… Naruto simply felt his hand tighten and watched the Chakra burn through his cloths followed by his skin. The mob surrounding Naruto began to back up slowly while listening to the popping of the pore soul's bones and the sizzling of his skin… Fear had driven its way into there hearts and took its root.

"Get out of there!" Kakashi screamed while looking over his shoulder in horror at the group of foolish men. He could see the Kyuubi's Chakra leaking out of Naruto's body with his Sharingan leaving the invisible image of its demonic smiling face over everyone's head…

With a twitch of Naruto's hand crimson liquid rained down from his claws palm… He released the lump of cooked flesh and looked out to the surrounding men.

Sakura's eye dripped with tears as she continued to look into her sensei's eyes.

'How could this happen' she thought to herself in amazement of there situation. This was what it meant to be a Shinobi? Could she really achieve something so great…? Even The last Uchiha had fallen to its mercy and Naruto was… being possessed by something… or someone was controlling him… That wasn't the Naruto she knew… Kakashi-sensei wouldn't move from her side and she could even see Zabuza in her blurred vision kneeled next to the Haku with a distressed look in his eyes. "M-make it stop" Sakura cried out catching Kakashi's attention. He could see Sakura's eyes wide in fear… She was crumbling…

Kakashi vice cried out to her as he looked into her eyes "Don't picture anything else Sakura look into my eyes and take deep breathes your having a panic attack it's alright!" The man knew she wouldn't be able to take such a scene without damaging her mental state… He glanced to Zabuza who had given up on asking Sakura to heal Haku and began to bandage him up slowly and gently…

"I-I don't know what to do… I c-can't help anyone I'm to weak" Sakura mumbled only to see Kakashi jerk her a bit…

"Sakura!" He was still sitting in her way blocking her view on the battle to protect her. "You've got to trust me! I'm not going to let anything happen to you! Sasuke's death is my fault and no one else's, but I'm going to need your healing ability's after this battle is over! That's what Medical Shinobi do! The mend the wounds and broken bones! Naruto's going to need you! We are all going to be depending on your skills do you understand me?!" Kakashi said still looking into her eyes… She nodded slowly while whipping her tears… "Now take deep breaths"

Zabuza looked up at the battle and could help but chuckle at the sight… but at the same time as he laughed tears fell from his eyes and down on Haku's face…. He wouldn't let anyone see him this way… Being the man he was had no room for emotion, no room for tears… but in truth Haku was more then a tool to him 'He was my son' Zabuza thought while growling and looking up to Gato who stood back in amazement of what he was seeing.

Naruto lashed forward using his fanged jaws to dig into one of the men's neck while his three tails stuck out and dug into multiple men's body's ending there lives. The ground was littered with blood and bodies and the more the men screamed for help and tried to run the more fun the new Naruto had.

'Kill the basterds" Zabuza mumbled, watching Naruto's tails drag the men across the ground and slam them repeatedly into the ground while his claws lashed out and dug into other men that screamed.

"You'll all die! It's your fault!" Naruto yelled while slamming the last two together with his claws and pushing them together with all his might… He felt his shirt and Jacket beginning to burn from his gut leaving only the hoop around his neck and his right sleeve still on his body… He looked out for another victim but was slightly disappointed to see them all dead… except for one.

"G-Gato" Naruto growled while taking a zombie like step towards him. His arms hung down in front of him as he looked up at the man with burning eyes… He wasn't satisfied yet. His rage still thirst for death.

"N-No ill give you anything please!" Gato screamed in fear while taking a step away. His cane fell from his hand as he tripped backwards over a rock and fell onto his back side. He looked back behind him to see a huge hole in the bridge and water below him… He didn't have anywhere to run… With slow footstep that the blond made through the scarlet liquid coving the bridge set a pillar of smoke into the air… The blood boiled and burned on contact with his Chakra.

"Beg" Naruto growled catching the short man off guard but he didn't waste time… He crawl onto his knee's while sniveling in fear… and was slightly pleased at the sight of Gato on both his knee's now with his head bowing down on the ground "PLEASE… Please! DONE KILL ME!" he yelled "Ill do anything! Give you anything! If you want money you go it! Women! Anything!"

"What I want?" Naruto voice was as sick as the smirk on his face… Somewhere deep inside the blonds mind he felt a sick feeling grow stronger and stronger as he asked himself what he was doing. Why was he acting like this? And why couldn't he stop himself?

"You know what I want" Naruto said while holding a blood drenched hand up… "I want you dead"

Gato screamed in terror and turned leaping from the edge into the water… but as he began to fall he felt the burning of something wrapped his head. He let out a terrorizing scream of pain as his arms flared and his legs kicked uncontrollably. Naruto added a bit of pressure in his grip and was pleased with the sound of Gato's glasses cracking…His hair was burning slightly and his eye seemed to be bleeding.

Kakashi picked Sakura up after pulling Sasuke over his shoulder and told her to cover her ears and eyes… and she did as she was told thankfully. Gato's screams where worse then anyone of the other men.

Kakashi laid Sasuke next to Haku and placed Sakura where she wouldn't turn to see Naruto or any of the blood covering the area.

"Zabuza!" Gato's muffled painful voice gave the bandaged man a bit of satisfaction. He should have known better then to insult a Shinobi and there memory…

"Please ill pay anything! Help m-me!" Naruto heard this and added more pressure under his grip. Then mans jaw began to crack as his teeth where forced to grind together… Zabuza simply glared at the blond kid before looking back down to Haku… "I shouldn't have let him fight you… but… Kill'em kid" the bandaged Shinobi said followed by Gato's scream through closed teeth…

Naruto looked the man in the eyes as his vision began to grow blurry… All the blond could see was the color red. Gato watched the outline of his crimson eyes fade and the white of his eyes grow completely crimson with cat like slits down the middle. Naruto's skin began to bleed and the sound of ripping paper filled the air followed by Naruto's demonic voice…"Die…" it said with a satisfied tone… He watched blood explode from his chakra fist. His body fell from his grip only to see a tail wrap around his headless body. Naruto looked to his right in the distant shore and let out a low growl before slinging the body with all his might towards whatever his eyes where locked onto. It slammed into a tree leaving a small pillar of smoke and dirt in the air.

His skin continued to rip and fall into the burn cloak covering his body and turned the black smoke that's vanished with the wind.

--------------

"S-So that's our man…" Samai said while walking to the bloody lump of flesh that was once Gato… She felt a small chill of unbelievable terror crawl up her spin as she heard the shriek of the nine tail container. Omio turned quickly and began to vomit… the picture of what was left of the man was burned into his mind. Yugito fell to her knees while looking over the water towards where Naruto and his team where… He was losing control just like she had so long ago…

"Wait" Yugito said as a chill fell over her. She had never felt anything like it… Like the Kyuubi's Chakra was calling to her own…

"H-he's starting the transformation"

Karui turned and walked to throw up in privacy leaving Samai with Yugito who began to panic "I-If he transforms not eve Bee would have the power to stop him" Yugito said with terror in her voice.

"Bee! That can't be right… Bee has complete control over his prisoner" Samai argued only to see Yugito turn to her team leader. Her eyes where purple and slit and her teeth slightly jagged.

"YOU DON"T GET IT! The jump from the 8 tails and the Kyuubi is drastic not just a little different! He wouldn't need to control it because the Kyuubi will be in control!"

"How do you know this?" Samai asked only to see Yugito shivering in sadness and worry…

"Because… all the beasts know who the strongest is…"

-----

"So the little rodents had come out of hiding and want to play" a new darker voice spoke confusing Kakashi… But as he was about to question Naruto a group of Cloud Shinobi appeared around the orb and made several hand signs which his eyes managed to read…

"Samai?" Kakashi said only to see her nod "Kakashi we need a fourth person to perform the seal hurry use your Sharingan to copy our hand seals although I hope you can keep up with that broke hand of yours"

Kakashi looked back at Sakura who was still sitting with her eyes shut but her ears uncovered. "Stay put" told her as he ran to be the fourth corner or the group. Kakashi looked back and noticed there was now a blond girl standing next to Sakura and nodded at her to take his place in watching out for the pinkette.

As the four made there hand signs through shut eyes a dull light began to shine at there feet… 'I hope this works' Kakashi said while looking at Naruto… who's skin was still ripping from his body and now had blood leaking into his cloak which was starting to burn and turn to black smoke.

------

Sakura's eyes opened slowly to see a blond girl crouched next to her blocking her view on what was happening. "Little girl I wouldn't try and peak around them… your friend Naruto isn't really himself right now…." the bandaged Shinobi said earning a shocked look from the pinkette… Sense when was he on there side?

"He's right… Naruto-Kun's not the same right now but… what's your name?" Yugito asked to try and keep Sakura and herself calm. She knew what it was like to see your first real dead body and… it wasn't pleasant. She had trouble with seeing only 1 dead person but if Sakura was to see a whole group of slaughtered men plus her teammate in the middle of it… She would never be the same.

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno" She said in a low tone still dizzy from her injuries…

"I'm Yugito Nii of the cloud village nice to meet you…"

Sakura looked up to see Yugito's strange purple eyes and was a bit taken back by them… "Yugito Nii… What's going on" Sakura asked

"Its complicated… but everything should be alright now that we are here… so try and relax" She said softly while shining a fake smile… but it didn't seem to help much as Sakura looked over to Haku and Sasuke's bodies… "Everything's going to be alright? Sasuke… He's dead and now something's wrong with Naruto… How can you sit and tell me everything will be alright when I can't even seem to help anyone!"

--------

Kakashi copied them as fast as they through there hand seals together. This was his specialty after all and he wouldn't let the injury of a hand put his name to shame. The light underneath the group slowly began to shine bright and brighter as there hand signs continued sending beacons of light into the sky…

"This is it" Samai mumbled while opening her eyes and slamming the last hand sign together… The wind began to pick up as they stood perfectly still and watched light stretch from the pillars and contact to each other followed by streams of light reaching out to Naruto who was almost completely surrounded by black smoke…

Yugito was slightly disappointed she couldn't help them but her Chakra reserves weren't big enough to do such a Jutsu… yet… but she only hopped that it would be able to absorb all of the beasts Chakra… 'He can't be using over one third of his power… or it will crumble'

The smoke made it hard to see Naruto clearly through the shining barrier but something didn't feel right…

"Come kid fight it!" Kakashi yelled only to see a claw lash out and collide with the walls… The smoke cleared away to show a fourth tail slowly shrinking and Naruto's shining eyes showing crimson once again… His skin began to heal itself but… "On no" Yugito said while standing quickly… 'It absorbed his forth tail but… that means its'

"Shit!" Samai scream

"Shit is right!" Karui yelled only to see Naruto raise his hand into the air and slam it into the bridge. The ground rattled for miles as the huge chunk of bridge fell into the water sending all the dead body's and blood into the blue water changing its color. The lights vanished from the sky and Yugito shielded Sakura and felt the bandaged man shield them both from oncoming ruble that bounced off his large sword… after the damage was done Zabuza stood and turned to see the middle of the bridge gone.

Kakashi and the other's where hanging from the edges of the other side of the bridge across from Zabuza, Yugito, Sakura, and the body's of Sasuke and Haku and Tazuna who is still passed out.… but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi hung from his good hand and mumbled a few word to himself while feeling his grip loosen. Today wasn't his day he thought to himself before his hand completely slipped from the edge and he began to fall.

"Hang on!!" Samai said while clapping her hand against his and snatching him from his fall. Kakashi looked up at her and smiled under his mask... "You're a life saver… Samai-Chan" he said only to hear a few grunts about his weight… The silver hair man found himself safe on the bridge panting along with the cloud Nin who looked exhausted… "I'm spent" Kakashi said breathing heavily…. "That Jutsu took it out of all of use didn't it?"

Samai nodded while looking over to Yugito to see her standing and looking across towards them over the bloody bridge… Sakura looked to see no bodies only blood and destruction… "Kakashi-sensei are you alright!?" She yelled only to see him nod and wave his hand before lying on his back with a thud… "Where's Naruto" Sakura yelled along with Yugito only to see a burning blur leap from the gap between the two sides of the bridge and land only a few feet in front of them. Zabuza reached up and pulled Yugito and Sakura behind him "make sure nothing happens to there body's will you?" He said only reaching and pulling his blade to his side… He didn't have much of a chance in winning but that didn't mean he shouldn't try… 'It might turn out to be pretty fun' he told himself while smirking… "Come on kid you can blame me to… I know your going to anyways even though you're the one who gave the killing blow… but if you can talk tell my why your so upset" Zabuza asked swiftly with a bit of anger in his voice. "Why are you so up self about killing Haku?"

Naruto stood before them with three tails waving behind him… His skin was still healing itself as his rage filled gaze locked onto Zabuza.

"B-Br" Naruto's voice was shacking as his body seemed to shutter a bit at the mention of Haku's name… "Brothers" he said with wide eyes as he took a step forward… "I-Its your fault Zabuza… ill kill you too!"

"Then come on!"

Naruto was like a blur of crimson as he charged towards Zabuza… Even with all his experience and strength he wouldn't be able to avoid so he pulled his blade up to block Naruto's charge. His feet where planted but even though he was ready… Sa Naruto's fist collided with the steel weapon… vibrations where sent through it up to the handle where they hit his hands and began splitting the skin on his fingers and palms followed by what felt like the force of something large slamming into the blade and pushing him through the air… The weapon flew from his hand as he slammed into a wall of the bridge coughing blood up that seeped through his bandaged face.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in fear "What are you doing he's helping us!" She screamed only to see the blond stop and turn towards them.

"Sakura run" Yugito whispered but she wouldn't move… Sakura didn't even know how Yugito could talk as Naruto glared at them.

"Its everyone's fault" Naruto whispered while looking up at them…

"Pease Naruto-Kun!" Yugito yelled while pushing Sakura back and placed herself in his path and view. Naruto seemed to look up at her and stare

"Naruto-kun isn't here a-at the moment" a demonic growl escaped his lips… "And what makes you think he want to speak to an l-little kitten such as yourself?"

Yugito felt Chakra engulf her body as Naruto grew closer to her… Her eyes where shining purple and her hair began to unravel from its white tape. Her voice was more of a growl now and a tail formed behind her.

"I know your in there Naruto… And I know you know what it means to be a Shinobi! People die Naruto-Kun! And if you don't stop now your going to kill everyone here! Do you want that! Our blood on your hands… my blood on your hand!" she said while taking a step back only to feel Sakura still on the group…

Zabuza let out a growl of frustration and slowly stood from the ground and reached out to his blade pulling it from the ground "R-Run girl!" he yelled before lunging at Naruto… Yugito watched his crimson eyes dart to the left where the bandaged man was coming and used her chance to turned and grab Sakura from her place over Haku and Sasuke…. "Come one Damnit!"

"W-wait Sasuke-kun still-!" Sakura said only to feel Yugito slap her "You're a Shinobi act like one! He's dead and so will we be if you don't move"

Sakura felt a sing tear fall from her left eye as she turned to see Naruto still making his way towards them. This was what being a Shinobi truly was? Losing those close to you, and turning people into monsters?

"No!" Sakura yelled while pushing Yugito away from her and lunging at the crimson beast. With all the speed her legs could muster she ran towards Naruto… This hole scene wasn't right… This is what being a Shinobi was to her… She wouldn't leave her friends… dead or alive.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She screamed while balling her fist up and jumping into the air… Naruto's crimson eye simply followed her as she came down towards him…

Kakashi and the others let out a slight scream for her to stop but… Before they knew anything her fist had collided with his forehead knocking his head backwards and stopping him in his tracks. Sakura took a step back and pulled a Kunai while crouching and panting for air… She had put everything she had into that hit and he was still standing?

"Sakura" a voice whispered from Naruto's lips… She then saw his arms go limp followed by his legs… It looked as if he was falling to his back… but… looks can be misread. Quickly Naruto's hand gripped the ground and he spun around holding his leg out…

Sakura felt the full force of his kick hit her gut like nothing she had ever felt before… The air was the first to leave her followed by a bit of vomit… Her eye's blurred in and out of focus as the force lifted her feet from the ground and sent her through the air like a speeding bullet… She closed her eyes thinking she was going to die… but was surprised when she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pull her followed by an abrupt stop… Sakura opened her eyes to see Zabuza grunting a bit…

Sakura began letting out cough after cough while trying to catch her breath… Her stomach burned as she looked up to see only Naruto and Yugito staring at each other and then up to Zabuza who was also looking at the two…

"You saved me" she said while heaving a bit.

"Don't read to much into it… You've got guts girl ill give you that, but he's not going to snap out of it that easily… he needs a reason to come back to the real world"

"That boy… Haku… he said brother" Sakura whispered "Naruto must of cared for him"

"Why do you say that" Zabuza asked on to see Sakura stumble to her feet while holding a green hand to her hip…

"Because… he's only called one other person brother and that's Sasuke…" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment feeling her green chakra take its roots… she opened her eyes quickly and pulled out several scrolls that Naruto had given her and began reading through them before looking up to Zabuza "and if that's the case then get me Haku's body… ill do what I can"

-----------

"Naruto… you don't want to do this I know you! You wouldn't approve of hurting people you care for" Yugito said while looking into his completely red eyes… She waited for a response but… got none only the sound of his footsteps approaching her.

"Naruto please" She said with fear in her tone… "Stop"

"W-what's this" a voice called from behind Yugito… She and the others turned to see a large group of villagers standing with weapons and confused expressions on there face…. "Grandpa!" a child's voice yelled while looking over to the bridge builder's limp body on the bridge…

Kakashi let out a gasp while looking at them. His sharingan throbbed while watching Naruto's Chaka flare up at the sight of the civilians. "NO! GET AWAY!" Kakashi yelled while covering his eye which began to throb… "ITS NOT SAFE!" Samai screamed along with her team.

Yugito felt her Chakra spark in response to Naruto's and let out a low growl. Behind her was now two tails waving in the wind… Her teeth where sharp and long like his and her hands where like claws as she let out a hiss. Naruto seemed to smirk while vanishing along with her but when they appeared he was already moving. The people screamed as the two popped into existence in the middle of the crowd where Inari stood confusion.

"N-Naruto what's going on" He asked only to see him grab the girl that was surrounded by some kind of blue/ purple stuff and throw her out of the way like a rag doll.

-------

Zabuza noticed Haku's body was unprotected and ran for it while rubbing his but and mumbling about him busting his ass to much… but Sakura's eyes where on Naruto who just through Yugito out of the way like nothing… and was looking down at Inari like he was a snack… a man in the crowd tried to help the boy but was hit by a tail and injured badly…

"N-Naruto" The boy stuttered only to see him pull up a sharp claw and growl a bit…

Sakura had to do something… he was going to…

Sakura looked over to Yugito who was standing and wrapping something around her Kunai… 'An explosive tag' Sakura said to herself before stand and running towards Naruto as silently as she could…

The blond female noticed this and smirked while taking a deep breath and screaming at Naruto…

"Naruto! CATCH!" Yugito yelled while throwing the Kunai. The crowd began to back away from Naruto around the time he caught the Kunai… He let out a growl and was about to drop it when it began to burn his palm… he opened his hand quickly before let out a loud growl and tossing it above his head where it exploded almost knocking him from his feet…

"Perfect!" Sakura yelled while sliding and kicking Naruto's legs out from under him but wincing in pain from the boiling Chakra touching her skin… She snatched Inari who was crying slightly while looking up at the pinkette.

"Inari hold onto me" Sakura whispered and instantly felt the child cling to her…

"Sakura" Naruto growled while standing slowly…

'I've got to time this perfectly' Sakura said to herself while pulling her hands behind her and making a few slow hand signs…

"DIE!" Naruto yelled in his demonic voice. Naruto felt the ground underneath her shake a bit and looked to see one of Naruto's tails digging into the ground behind him…

"No Sakura!" Kakashi yelled

'shit' she said to herself while biting her lip and preying they would make it… and as the ground crumbled Naruto was filled with frustration at the sight swirling leafs replacing the two.

Sakura appeared a good 30 feet behind Naruto smiling only to see him look back at them with rage filled eyes… His tail found its way back and he began running at them on all fours… but was knocked off course as a blur of purple chakra collided with him and slammed him into the wall of the bridge.

Sakura looked to see Yugito pinning Naruto to the wall and her tails wrapped around his legs holding him down… "Naruto" she yelled while looking into his eyes… No one could see it but tears where flowing from her eyes…

"Pest" Naruto's voice growled up at her… the veins in his arms started to throb as his arms pushed hers back slightly… "Please" Yugito cried while struggling to hold him down… "Come back"

"Y-your fault" Naruto mumbled still pushing her away… Yugito felt her hands starting to burn and looked up to see her Chakra slowly fading away against his… She looked down to see Naruto's tails wrapped around hers slowly overcoming them…

"Naruto-" Yugito started to talk but was stopped as his hand came loose and before she knew anything her feet where dangling from the ground and the blond boy was holding her by the neck and growling fiercely. Yugito's tears dripped down on his cloak turning to steam on contact as he continued to look into her eyes… Her cloak faded away leaving only her eyes still slanted and purple.

The sound of something large cutting through he air filled Naruto's ears and he turned and held out a crimson hand catching Zabuza's sword in its grip. He let out a low growl while dropping Yugito who's neck was burned and bleeding and directed his attention on the masked Nuke Nin w ho stood panting next to Sakura who was knelt over Haku and Inari who was trying to wake up his grandfather.

"C-come and get it kid" Zabuza said while taunting the beast. 'I really need to stop doing this… its out of character' Zabuza thought while looking to Yugito and nodding.

Naruto prepared to take a step towards the man but felt someone clinging to his back and froze on the spot…

"No girl!" Zabuza yelled only to see her hand latching around Naruto…

"I won't let go!" She yelled "I don't care if I die!" She yelled while letting out small shouts of pain. Her arms and the left side of her face began to darken and turn red in some places as the Chakra burned her flesh slowly. "I know who you are Naruto and this isn't it! I know how it feels to lose control! Remember… We're the same. You told me that when we first met… I always thought I was alone until I met you! I knew no matter how far away you where I wouldn't be alone so please Naruto-Kun! Stop this because I'm not letting go of you! I refuse to be alone again! I'm not going to stand aside and watch the person I love bath in his pain and sorrow!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Zabuza felt his eyes open a bit and a confused look slammed onto his face along with everyone else around them Especially Sakura who looked up from her scrolls and Haku to look at the scene. There was a huge blush on her face along with Kakashi who simply chuckled to himself… 'A Love confession… wow… That was like something I would read in Icha Icha Paradise' he thought to himself before listening in…

"I-I'd rather die right now then let him do this… This isn't you Naruto-Kun… Please… Stop!" her voice wasn't loud but… in Naruto's ears her words continued to echo through his mind where he opened his eyes to see The Kyuubi smiling down on him. 'W-what's going on' Naruto asked himself only to see the Kyuubi lower his head a bit down to his level

"Are you satisfied yet boy or do you want more… how about you kill this girl next! She's trying to stop your revenge" the Kyuubi said while glaring into the boys eyes… but… he didn't seem to hear the fox's voice…

"Love" Naruto said while hearing her sobbing voice in his head…

"Come now child kill the girl and everyone else!" Kyuubi was still talking but Naruto didn't listen to him… Instead he heard a low raspier voice in the distance… like a howling wind… behind the Kyuubi.

"Who's voice…" Naruto said not finishing his sentence and taking a step forward towards the gates of the cage. The Kyuubi's eyes flared with excitement as he prepare to over power Naruto and take his place… The water in the cage began to rise slightly as Naruto walked towards him…

"Come boy" He said while holding his claws out "Ill give you more power then you could ever dream of"

Naruto closed his eyes as the water reached up to his hips and took a step through the bars into the cage… A voice was filling his head… it was giving him a cold yet soft feeling of safety as the Kyuubi's hands came crashing down on him…

'walk' the voice said to Naruto who kept his eyes shut unable to see anything… he could feel the water over his head now but could feel his feet on the floor… He took another step and another until he earn muffled roars of the Kyuubi.

"What's going on" he yelled while slamming his claws into the water sending splashes everywhere. "You insect!" he roar trying to bite down on him but… Naruto continued to walk through him like he was just air…

Before Naruto knew what was happening he was surrounded by cold and could hear the howling of the chilling winds that swirled around him. He scanned the area to see he was inside some kind of Tundra… In the distance he could see a large tree and… then it hit him.

'This is the place I go to when I dream' he thought while looking to see a frozen river just like in his dreams… "What is this" Naruto said to himself only to hear a familiar voice cut through the air and ring inside his mind causing him a small amount of pain... He bent down for a moment while clutching his ears and looking up at the cloud of mist. He saw a shadow inside of it and then the head of a dragon pocking from it along with two large wings but it's body was concealed. Naruto's head began to throb again bring more pain along with memories of his passed… he remembered a… sword?

'You' Naruto shuttered while looking up to see the dragon and stared into its eyes…

"Your Hyourinmaru" Naruto mumbled while looking up to see the dragons eyes shut as he nodded. "Yes… boy and I see that yet again you seek my power, but I wonder why" He paused while looking back through the darkness which Naruto came.

"s-seek your power?" Naruto said in confusion not understanding… he didn't even know how he got here.

"Yes child… you have come to me for power even though you have already received the power to destroy your enemies… but my question is… why?"

Naruto flinched at the cold tone in the dragon's words, but he deserved an answer and luckily Naruto had one… "I was… emotional-"

"Who wouldn't be, but why act so blind and reckless… even if you are still a child you must understand that life always has its ways of coming around and shinning light on dark situations" Hyourinmaru interrupted Naruto only to see the blonds head fall from his gaze…

"I have more then enough power to destroy the enemy… but it's to much power… enough power to destroy everything I love, Everything I live for… The Chakra is making me lose myself in its pure rage and hate, that power… its impossible to-"

"Its power non the less, and with great power comes great consequences" the dragon said quickly looking into Naruto's eyes as he raised his head. The blond felt as if the dragon was looking into his soul, or reading his thoughts. He could hardly concentrate with the eye prying down on him.

"Naruto… are you willing to pay for those consequences, are you willing to lose yourself in order to be granted the power to prevail?"

"I… I can't even protect those precious to me! I'm weak and insignificant and I-" before Naruto could finish the dragon gave a great flap of his wings almost knocking Naruto from his feet.

"You are not weak, you are strong and it is cowardly to say otherwise. After all the hurt and pain you have been through it is shameful to hide behind those words. Especially when the truth is that you strived to better yourself for the very goal of protecting those close to you, when a bond is broken another appears. You have lost a brother and gained a grandfather and another deeper brotherly bond. You lost that bond to be reunited with the first brotherly bond you had ever known and that again was lost to avenge the other. Thus after all you have lost… you have yet again gained another bond. One of true love, the love of a soul mate. You are not weak child you are very powerful and certainly not alone. Life takes priceless people from you but also gives some back. If you truly do not want to lose your bonds than cry for help…"

Naruto looked up in amazement and a small blush over his cheeks before the creature spoke again… "You do not need the power of a creature born of hatred and anger; you do not need the power of a corrupting entity… especially when 'you' already have the power to rule the storms!" Hyourinmaru said with a flap of his wings "You already have my power, your power. You are Namikaze Naruto also known as Uzumaki Naruto and a descendant of a powerful people. Using the power within you, within your soul… boy… you shall prevail. Borrowed power is in no way true power. It is merely a weapon, a weapon that can hurt not only the enemy but yourself as well. While your own power can only defeat the enemy and strengthen yourself… Now-" The dragon paused while raising his wings high in the air. Naruto looked up at him with a slight shine in his eyes…

"Go and discard the power granted to you by the worthless fox and use your power! Our power. Go use that which is to be called HYOURINMARU!"

The force of the dragon's wings began to come crashing down on the boy like a powerful storm of hale and raging winds… Naruto felt like his body was filling with energy… it was almost as if he was flying. But before he knew it he felt liquid covering his feet and opened his eyes to see the Kyuubi looking down on him with an angry glare in his eyes but a smile on his face.

"So you have returned" He said, his voice like venom. "Come now and let me give you all the power that you shall ever need"

Naruto watched as the caged Kyuubi vanished and the water at his feet began to bubble. He looked down and took a step back to see the fox beginning to form with a smile on its bubbling face. Naruto glances down at the Kyuubi and looks him in the crimson eyes…

"What's the matter boy? Do you not want my power" Kyuubi asked only to see Naruto smirk slightly…Was he mocking him?

"No actually… I don't… Your power makes me weaker to the point to where I'm so pathetic that I harm my friends. I'm better then that! So trust me when I say this fox" Naruto paused while placing his finger in the foxes bubble nose and popping it followed by a surge of wind pushing down on the crimson bubbles of the Kyuubi…

"What is this?" The Kyuubi yelled before vanishing with the wind…

"From this day forth you'll never give me anything… ill never ask for power from you again and that's a my friend is a promise of a lifetime"

Naruto paused before closing his eyes and focusing for a moment… "And Good Riddance"

---------

Zabuza watched in amazement as the red in Naruto's eyes began to fall from his eyes like bloody tears until finally His blue sapphires returned…

"N-No way" He mumbled catching Sakura's attention who looked up panting a bit from the work she was doing on Haku… Her side was throbbing from there Naruto had hit her and her arm was damaged from the shockwave earlier.

"I-Is that" She gasped "Naruto… Is it him?"

---------

Naruto's eyes opened to see and feel everything he had been going through. Everything was red… The Kyuubi's Chakra seemed to be chocking him slightly corrupted the air he was trying to breathe in… He looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around him and he could hear Yugito's voice calling to him along with everyone else's… "Please Naruto-Kun" she cried…

"Yugito" Naruto's voice was low almost like a grunt as he struggled against the pull of the Chakra… It was as if it was attacking him not willing to let go of him.

'Damnit' Naruto cursed while trying to breathe and concentrate but… he couldn't… It was impossible…

'Let it go Naruto… clear your mind and let it flow away' the dragons voice was not anything like the Kyuubi's… it was soft and almost like a whisper of the wind.

Yugito's eyes where round with shock as she gripped him tighter "That's it Naruto! Please… Fight it"

Naruto didn't like the idea of not resisting anything but the creature was wise and it wouldn't be smart to not take its advice… so he took a deep breath and closed his eye he felt cold air beginning to kiss his arms and face… He opened his eyes to see the bloody vision was fading and he could feel the warm liquid sliding down his cheeks. He looked down to Yugito's arms and froze at there sight… they where burned and bleeding in some places but even though it must be extremely painful her grip was still tight and unwilling to release him. Naruto took a deep breath before raising a cold hand and placed it on her arm gentle earning a flinch from the blond girl.

His touch was cold but it felt good against her burnt skin… She could hear his heartbeat slowing down now and then slowly began to realize that the Kyuubi's Chakra wasn't engulfing her anymore… and it wasn't calling to her like it was before.

"Naruto?" she said softly in disbelief. She was excepting him to turn and tell her they where dead and it was all a dream but instead… he remained perfectly still.

"I… I was foolish Yu-Chan" His voice was crackly as if he hadn't spoken in hours… and she could feel wet drops hitting her arms.

"I hurt you" he said while sobbing slightly his head drooping a bit. "I Hurt Sakura and Zabuza who was trying to help… and I…" Naruto paused while choking and gagging a bit… "I killed those men… and… Haku"

"Naruto" Yugito's voice was soft as she turned him around to look into here eyes… They where eye level almost…

"It wasn't you… It was the beast inside of you… just like when I lost control… I didn't want to hurt anyone or destroy things, but I couldn't help it… and I wasn't going to stand aside and do nothing while you went through the same thing… I lov-" but before Yugito could finish she felt her body grow weak and her legs give out. Naruto could see her eyes shutter a bit as she began to fall and quickly grabbed her and went to the ground with her gently placing her in his lap.

Yugito's head was wobbling a bit as she struggled to stay awake… She couldn't help but love out warm Naruto was but at the same time… how cold his hand where. He placed a hand behind her neck to help support her and she shuttered a bit. It was amazing how just his touch could chill her skin and set fire to it at the same time…

"Yu-Chan come one stay with me" he whispered "You alright"

"I-I know… I'm j-just so tired" She said in a mumbled while looking up into his shinning tears filled eyes… She was expecting to see him frowning but… instead he was smiling a weak smile… He placed his hand on her burned cheek… She seemed too pure at the pleasant feeling of the cold touching the burning flesh…

"Yu-Chan… your voice… I heard-" but before he could finish a roar filled the air above Naruto and the young girl. He looked up and quickly chocked while pulling Yugito into his arms and gripping her tightly… Crimson Chakra began to rain down around the two forming a spiraling vortex. It was like a beacon in the sky pushing the clouds away as it dug into the ground around them… Yugito felt adrenaline pumping back into her system and her eyes shot opened as she held onto Naruto tightly who was still looking into her eyes… she couldn't hear what he said but… he held his hand into the air and yelled something followed by the seal on his stomach burning a bright yellow color… She watched as the Chakra began to flow to his hand and down his arm to his gut where it seeped into the seal…

Naruto felt like passing out as the Chakra shot to him like a lightning rob. He could here Yugito screaming for him and he gently placed his free hand on the back of her head while closing his eyes… "I need it…" he mumbled… His eyes shot opened as he looked to his hand "HYOURINMARU"

And before Yugito knew anything everything grew quit once again… She looked up to see Naruto's arm shining a bit from the left over Chakra… but in his grasp was what looked like a long Katana…

"N-Naruto are you alright" she asked only to see his arm holding the sword fall from the air and sit at his side. Hs upper body slouched over onto her and where she quickly caught him.

Naruto's ear twitched a bit and his head shot up… he quickly stood and pushed Yugito away. She hit the ground and looked back to see a multiple large orbs of Water flying towards him. Sakura stood while yelling along with everyone else including Kakashi and the others on the other side of the bridge…

"Naruto no!" She yelled only to see him hold his arm out while panting… "I-Its alrig-" but before he could finish the watch came crashing down onto him sending a wave of wind in every direction… Yugito shielded her eyes as the wind passed her… She felt her world crumbling away before she looked back to see a large orb surrounding Naruto… The water was spiraling inside and she could see the outline of Naruto curled into a ball like a baby in the belly of its mother… The outside of the orb began to mold over with what looked like ice… Yugito began to pull herself towards the orb while crying soundly and mumbling Naruto's name as she shook her head in disbelief… but as she approached the orb the sound of cracking ice filled the air… and the prison came crashing down to the ground releasing what felt like blizzard winds and snow everywhere.

The group shielded there eyes from the chilling winds but soon looked back and… didn't know what they where seeing.

"N-Naruto?" Yugito said along with Sakura… they both held a small blush on there cheeks for a moment… (Reminder his outfit was destroyed pretty much remember?)

He was crouching down but slowly standing with fog rolling off his body… The rest of his shirt was ripped to shreds as two large smooth yet jagged wings made of ice extended from his shoulder blades and molded around his neck and over his right shoulder leading down his arm like a second skin… He lifted his right hand where he held the blade earlier and everyone looked in confusion at what looked like dragons head form over his hand. He quickly shattered it with wiggle of his fingers revealing his hand and leaving his arm covered in his second skin. His hair was now snow white and his eyes one shad lighter then his original blue color, if Kakashi would call it anything it would be Teal or baby blood. From the wings led what looked like a spin of ice and from its bas extended a long Ice tail that fell across the ground… The seal on his stomach was still burning slightly as he stood and turned to everyone.

Everyone seemed simply amazed at what they had seen… The Cloud team couldn't help but let there mouths hang down. Most of the young girls where a bit flushed at the shirtless winged… tailed… ice, snow haired former blond.

"What the hells going on" asked one of hiding villagers earning a small glance from Naruto before he looked over to Yugito who was standing and slowly walking to him… but as she walked the pain of her body hit her and she began to fall limply… Naruto noticed this and with a thrust of his wings and almost blinding speed of his feet, he caught the blond though he still held a small frown on his face. She shivered slightly as his frozen arm and cold hands brushed against the burns she held… "You alright?" he asked gently as she smiled and nodded with her eyes closed and placed her cheek against his chilled chest…

"You said you heard" She whispered while blushing… unable to look up at him as they lowered themselves to the ground like before

"That's right" Naruto said looking over her wounds…"I heard your pain… I heard your cries… and above all… your voice got through to me Yu-Chan" Naruto said only to feel her look up lean forward and wrap her arm around his neck cutting his words short with her lips. She pushed her body against him and placed her hand against his cheek and felt its chill send waves through her body… His lips where softer then she could ever imagine even after being a demonic toy… Even though there was the faint taste of blood remaining on his lips… His tongue was gentle as it played with hers… but she had to break the kiss while slowly opening her eyes…

"Yu-Chan" Naruto said while blushing uncontrolled. She looked up at his confused beat red face and couldn't help but blush… her lips felt like they where burning and she wanted to do it again but…

"I'm sorry" he said while pulling his gaze from hers but instead felt her arms wrap around her "Thank you" she said softly… "And don't apologize for anything… because" she paused slightly nervous at what to say but knew what he needed to way…. "I love you and I want you to know you not alone…"

Naruto looked into her eyes and could see that none of her words where false… but still he couldn't help but feel…

"Yugito… I heard you… and… I still hurt you and everyone else…"

"No" She said while looking into his eyes "It wasn't you… You where not in control… You"

Naruto placed a finger on her lips while looking into her eyes… he leaned forward and kissed her burned cheek before leaning next to her ear "I love you too… Yu-Chan but… I don't deserve it"

"Well to back" She said in a cut voice while hugging his chest and smiling… "You already have it"

Kakashi was laughing while pointing at Samai who blushed and cried slightly. It reminded her of her days off watching cheesy romance cartoons and shows about loving ninja fighting for there love….

"Shut it you pervert go read your porn novels!" she yelled while throwing him a glare… "I'm happy for her!"

Kakashi let out a sigh and asked why she ruined his fun…"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly while closing his eyes… He placed a hand under her legs and pulled her into a bridal hold before flapping his wings a few times bringing him to his feet. He began walking to Sakura who was knelt over Haku and…

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in a hurried voice running to there side. Yugito heard the rush in his voice and followed his gaze to see the kid Sakura was talking about being dead…

"Sasuke isn't that the dead boy?" She asked earning a serious look from Naruto as he came to a sliding stop and placed her next to Sakura who was blushing slightly by the romantic situation they had just have. 'She's so luck' she thought only to see Naruto kneel down next to Sasuke and look up to Zabuza…

"Wake him up" Naruto said looking into his eyes…

"What was that?" Zabuza asked glaring at the boy "My ass is going to be bruised for a month and your barking orders around? And what do you mean wake him up he's"

"Not dead" Naruto said earning a shocked looked from Sakura and Yugito…

"But u checked his vitals" Sakura said with shock in her tone "he… He can't be alive so stop saying stuff like that" she cried only to feel Naruto's hands grip her arms "Sakura! No before I killed-" Naruto paused while looking down at Haku. His upper body was undressed and covered in bloody bandages.

"Why are you healing someone who's dead" Naruto asked in a low tone…

Sakura was about to talk but Zabuza interrupted him… "So Haku didn't finish the kid off… he was always too soft but… here" Zabuza said while pulling a needle from his arm cover and pushing it into his neck… Sasuke's body started to twitch a bit before his eyes shot open and he shot up into a sitting position "Naruto he's not!" Sasuke stopped while looking around at everything… In the distance he could see Kakashi and the others trying to get to them… and a stranger covered in ice… "What the hell" He mumbled while rubbing his neck and then feeling all the needles in his body and letting out a grunt of pain before lying back down… "W-who's this guy?"

Naruto held a sad smile while looking down at the Uchiha "Teme" he said earning a wide eyed stare from the raven haired team…

"D-Dobe? What's going on" he asked only to see a blond girl gripping Naruto's hand… Cloud Shinobi with Kakashi… "I missed a lot didn't I" the Uchiha said in a way Shikamaru would appreciate…

"That's a yes…" Zabuza said only to look over to Sakura… "But now that he's all better what about Haku… have you healed him"

"Healed him?" Naruto asked while looking at the two "He's dead… I don't understand"

"No he's not Naruto… but… I can't" Sakura said with a bit of disappointment in her tone. "I can't heal him I've only lengthened his life a little if even that… I haven't learned enough to deal with such a wound"

Naruto's head seemed to drop as he fell to his knees next to Haku's body. He placed his hand on the boy's cheek and felt his eyes beginning to water… There was still some blood from earlier in his eyes and it began to make its way down his cheek.

"I'm Sorry Haku…" Naruto said around the time Kakashi walked up with the others… "If I would have been less driven by my emotions… I could have stopped myself"

"There's no point in in dwelling in the passed Naruto…" Kakashi said while placing a hand on his none frozen shoulder… "If he had more time we might have been able to get him to the village or to someone who could heal him but… there's no way we could transport him in this condition back to the leaf…"

Naruto's eyes shot open as he pictured a conversation he and Jiraiya had in the small training session…

'This is something I've been working on for awhile for Tsunade and all the medical Shinobi… of course its not full proof but the method is to take an injured person and place them in a scroll where there wounds could either heal or it could help give them more time to get to an area where there isn't any chaos of battle so they can be treated'

"That's it!" Naruto yelled while pulling a scroll from his pouch and wiped the blood from his cheek and placed it on the lock of the scroll opening it. He then bit his thumb and opened the scroll and began drawing a seal on it… Everyone watched him work and could almost feel the emotions in his eyes… Hope… but there was also a hint of uneasiness…

With that Naruto placed the scroll on the ground… "Alright put him on top of it" he said. Zabuza nodded along with Omoi and together they lifted him and gently placed him down. With that Naruto got a bit of blood from Haku's wound and drew a symbol on Haku's pale forehead…

'Please work' Naruto thought to himself. While crossing his legs and making several hand signs with incredible speed… "Please" Naruto mumbled again… "Work"

TBC

Zabuza- Wow... me helping people? dream on

Kakashi- Oh come on... You know you liked saving them... even though you only saved the girls... your a p-

Zabuza- You really want to die don't you? Ill cut your good hand off if you

Me- Wow guys calm down!

Naruto- yea... but what was with the blushing? am i hot or something...

Sakura/Yugito/Karia- Yes

Samai- Your a cutie

Orochimaru- Very much so Naru-Kun.....

all together- WTF?


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**As of now**

I will be picking this story back up. Give me a few days and a chapter will be released. Sorry for the wait everyone i fell of the map for awhile being a few years... sigh... but im back! And ready to do some typing.

Bigpac Out


	15. Broken Tool

**The smell**...

It invaded his nostrils as the lasting darkness began to fade. The smell resembled alcohol... No that wasn't right. As he laid perfectly still a faint sound found its way to his ears. It started slowly and sounded as if it was very distant until it was directly next to him.

'Beep...Beep...Beep'

He took in the smell once more allowing it to invade his nostrils once more. No It wasn't alcohol, it was disinfectant. But why? Who?...

Slow he cracked his eyes only to close them again as a white, a deafening white assaulted his vision. Unwilling to face the brightness of the room he remained silent and still, laying and waiting. His mind slowly and barely piecing together what was happening. He could feel the wrappings around his chest and across the remainder of his body but why? Who was caring for him?  
Suddenly a creaking noise found its way to his ears. He managed to open his left eye and catch a glimpse of the source of the noise before closing his eyes once more. The door of the room slowly opened revealing a women dressed in white. Her footsteps where slow and short as she seemed to work her way to his side.

Slowly she pulled the covers from his chest and examined the bandages. Faint hints of pink could be seen through the white material of which she now ran her hands over slowly.

"Hm" escaped the womens lips as she seemed to be pondering over the task before her until he was invaded with a strong sense of warmth. Green light lit the room as a buzzing sound was emitted from the womens hands.

"This month long sleep is starting to take a toll on him. The muscles in his arms and neck arnt quite as defined as they once where"She said while she worked and just as she had begun it was over. She pulled the covered back over his chest and left in the same manner she had come.

Why? Who was helping him and why where they keeping him alive? For what reason was a broken tool like him being treated in such a way? Who would go through such lengths? His father figure? Zabuza? None of it made sense, he was a failure as a tool and didn't deserve such treatment. He and Zabuza's relationship was for all intent and purpose one sided. He helped him and in return he gained the only thing he ever needed. Purpose. That bond, forged in despair had been his lifeline for so very long... but now He had failed his purpose, He had failed in completing the mission. He failed in stopping the blond Konoha Nin. He had Failed in protecting his Master and thus is the prime example of a Failure as a tool that has lost all its use. He was nothing and now had no one to carry him. No Master to wield him.

And yet all that, for whatever season, he was here. Being taken care of by who he had no idea and no idea of the reason behind it.

Slowly he felt warmth building in his eyes as his body seemed to flinch. The only thing he did know what this... As he sobbed to himself and cried tears of confusion... He knew only one thing.

He didn't deserve this.

But he did deserve to know why, to know whom was responsible for such an act... for such an act of kindness.

* * *

"Come on you Mummy your coming with me this time. If Haku needs to see anyone when he wakes up its your ugly mug" Naruto yelled at Zabuza who stood in Civilian clothing, his face and forehead wrapped in bandages.

"Why are you so annoying boy"

Naruto let out a growl before glaring at the man "Well fine be that way, you can't go anywhere without me and im going to the hospital so either come with me or get arrested jackass." The blond smirked defiantly knowing he had already won the argument as Zabuza's shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh before following the blond Genin.

The trek to the hospital was short and silent as they walled through the doors and to the front desk Naruto smiled.

"We're here to visit Haku" Naruto said loudly earning a nod from the receptionist.

"Go right ahead, His vitals have been surprisingly good today and the nurse watching over him says she thinks he might be on the edge of consciousness"

Zabuza's eyes grew wide for a moment in shock only to quickly mask it before Naruto caught a look at him.

"Did you hear that Mummy-San!" Naruto yelled in excitement "Lets hurry he might be awake!"

Naruto made his way through the hospital halls quickly and came to Haku's door and without a moments notice burst through the door.

"HAKU!" He yelled loudly only to see the brown haired boy sitting on the edge of his bed with a hand rested over his stomach's bandages.

"YATAA!" Naruto celebrated followed by Zabuza pocking his head through the door behind Naruto. His eyes where round with shock before he seemed to smile for a moment before walking in behind Naruto.

"N-Naruto-San? Zabuza-San? How..." Haku paused as his confusion increased causing his head to throb. He closed his eyes slightly while rubbing them to try and ease his pain.

"See i told you Mummy-San!" Naruto said while standing proud before his Friend

Naruto stood smirked at Haku only to see Zabuza walk past him and pulled a chair up next to the brown haired bandaged Shinobi.

"How you feelin' runt?" Zabuza asked in his usually gruff tone snapping Haku out of his daze and placing him in a state of depression.

'I failed him' Haku said to himself as his gaze fell to the floor. 'I'm a failure as a tool'.

"I apologize" Haku said in a dull tone. "I failed to-"

"Thats enough" Zabuza said in a stern tone "What the hell was wrong with you anyways? Taking a blow like that, really? Didn't i teach you how to dodge?"

The expression on Haku's face was pure and simple... Shock... He looked up to see Zabuza grinning at him underneath his bandaged face and felt a grin creep across his lips.

"Can someone explain what happened to me then? Or better yet what happened to Naruto-San?" Haku asked only to see Zabuza lean back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. Naruto hearing Haku's question mimicked Zabuza and pulled himself a chair up to them.

"That's a bit of a long story" Zabuza Said while crossing his arms.

"Get Comfortable" Naruto said.

(Flash Back)

"Please" Naruto begged while smearing Haku's blood on his finger and drawing a seal over his stomach that mimicked the seal he had just drawn on his scroll. Finishing he placed his hands on his scroll and closed his eyes. "Work!" He yelled, his eyes shooting open. Everyone watching Naruto work in awe until Haku's for suddenly vanished with a 'Puff'.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled while jumping up with excitement holding the scroll in his hand.

"What exactly did you just do brat!" Zabuza yelled in confusion "Where is Haku!".

Naruto simply smiled while holding the scroll towards him "He's in here"

"Y-You sealed him in a scroll?" Sasuke asked, a shocked look in his eyes as Naruto nodded.

"Yea Ero-Sensei showed me" Naruto paused "Ok, he kinda walked me through it, this was my first actual time using it on anyone and it worked! What it does is some what freezes or slows down the state the injured person is in. Giving the Field Medics time to get them away and to safety so they can do what they need to without watching their backs"

Zabuza grabbed his collar "You mean you experimented something like that on him in his current situation!"

"Well yea, it was my only option, that Or let him die you Idiot!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"Oh I'm The idiot am I? Watch yourself brat the Kyuubi doesn't have you back now ill fuck you up!" Zabuza yelled while jerking Naruto's Collar back and forth shacking him repeativily.

"Kiss my ass you Mummy!" Naruto yelled.

"What'd you call me you over powered monkey?!"

Everyone watching felt their shoulders drop and all together released a sigh. Until Sasuke started to laugh.

"Wow... This is what me and Naruto are like isn't it" Sasuke asked. He looked over to see Yugito covering her mouth and laughing while watching the two before she looked over to Sasuke.

'Suck it old man'

'I'm goin' to fucking murder you!"

Kakashi who surprisingly already had his IchiIchi book in hand managed to pull his eyes from it to see Naruto and Zabuza kicking and Biting one another while wrestling around on the floor.

"What? Gay? Well... Yea" Kakashi said with an eye smile before turning his attention back to his book. Sakura hearing this felt her hair frizz as her mind was overloaded before going still and letting out a slight groan before falling over. Yugito on the other hand look back and forth from Sasuke to the two Shinobi beating the hell out of one another and felt a sly grin creep over her lips.

"Hmm so your that kind of guy" She said only to see Sasuke have his arms in his defense.

"Like hell i am!" Sasuke screamed "Its his dumass fault our heads where to close together and when our lips tou-"

Silence...

Zabuza turned his head towards Sasuke who slowly looked around to see everyone's eyes on him.

Zabuza looked over to Naruto with a dull look in his eyes only to see Naruto with a destroyed look on his face, his jaw ha fallen to the ground and he seemed to be choking on nothing. All Naruto heard from Zabuza was... 'Nasty'

Before Naruto knew what was happening he felt an incredible force push him away and skidding over the bridge's surface before slamming into a large piece of rubble.

Kakashi who stood with his book pressed against his lips in order to try to prevent himself from laughing, couldnt take it anymore. With a loud howl he laughed bending over and holding his stomach at his handy work. Priceless he thought to himself while whipping the tears of pure awesomeness from his eyes only to see Yugito infront of him.

"Your there sensei" She said in a cold tone. IN his hunched over possision she was eye to eye with him and her eyes where purple slit's. "Is that what you do to your students? Teach them... those kind of things".

"Just wait a minute" Kakashi said straightening himself. "I don't teach them... anything..." Kakashi paused "Ahh that came out wrong."

"Thats ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled while jumping up, recovered from her daze. Naruto raised a hand from the rubble he was sprawled over.

"I second... the 'enough'...?" Naruto said only to hear an angry Yugito.

'How could you Naruto, You said you loved me but your... Your...' Naruto shot up hearing this.

"Yu-Chan! Its not like that i swear" Naruto begged while leaping to his feet and sprinting to her side.

"Sounds like its pretty simple to me" Zabuza said standing next to Kakashi now.

"SHUT IT MUMMY-BAKA"

Yugito turned her back to Naruto only to let a deviant smile creep across her lips. She of course knew it was probably an accident, or she hoped it was, but that didn't mean she wouldn't use it to toy with the blond.

Kakashi let out a sigh "That's quite enough everyone" He said as Naruto whined trying to get Yugito to talk to him who only kept her back turned to him. He then popped his neck before making a few handsigns and slamming his hand on the ground In a puff of smoke a slender Wolf appeared with a red Collar around its neck and hanging from it was a cylinder. Kakashi then pulled out a scroll and placed in said cylinder and watched as a seal appeared around the metal container..

"Get this to the Village. Tell them we'll be returning with one Nuke Nin who" Kakashi paused while looking over to Naruto then to Zabuza who had the blond in a headlock.

"Kakashi?" The wolf asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Ah yes" Kakashi said calmly "Tell them we are returning with A Nuke Nin who helped us defeat Gato and his thugs and A group of Cloud Shinobi who aided us with the aftermath. Any questions they have we will give them in the debriefing also tell them to send another team to watch over the bridge builder just in case there is anyone else that wasn't... handled here. We also have a special package that will be returning with us and need a medical team on stand bye when we return understood?"

The wolf nodded before vanishing in a burst of speed.

* * *

(Pause Flash Back)

"Well" Haku said in his dull tone "I'm glad you could all have some amusing moments while i was... sealed".

Zabuza knowing the boys tones, no matter how hard they where to tell apart picked his sarcasm up instantly.

"You wanna know what all happened or not?" Zabuza asked in a growl of a tone, he may have lightened up while he was in Konah but he wasn't going to take any attitude from anyone including Haku who should be happy there alive.

"Calm down Zabuza i mean if you think about it we did act a little dum, but considering everything that had happened" Naruto paused thinking about everything he had done. He still hadn't come to terms with killing so many people. It didnt matter if he wasn't in control or not it was still his body.

"Maybe we where all just happy to be alive" Naruto said softly.

* * *

"We'll split into groups and meet at the west entrance of Konah. You Cloud Shinobi do what you need to with Gato's body or whats left of it. If you need to send someone back to your village with it that's fine but considering everything that's happened you are required to return to the leaf."

"Me and Yugito will go to the leaf while the others return to our village and give there report, we will travel half way with them and split off meeting you at the western gate around the same time" Samai said earning a nod from Kakashi.

"Alright lets g-" Naruto started only to feel a sudden loss of energy. With a loud heart beat his entire body ached and before he knew it the world darkened around him.

"Naruto!" Yugito screamed catching him as he fell limp.

"What happened!?" Sakura ashed in confusion and worry. Kakashi knelt down next to them to check the boy only to see him softly smiling before curling into Yugito's lap as she held him. This brought a soft look in her eyes before. She ran her fingers through his bangs earning a soft 'hmm' from the blond.

'Not.. gay.. Yu-Chan' he mumbled.

"He passed out, everything must have just hit him at once. The kid must have been running off pure adrenaline." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Zabuza nodded "I was wondering how long it would take, that kids a freak if you ask me".

Zabuza felt what he thought was a sword pierce his heart as an extremely strong amount of killer intent was directed at him. He looked down at Yugito and could see a cold haze fallen over her eyes as she looked into his now mimicking eyes daring him to continue.

"Watch it Zabuza" Kakashi said before gently placing Naruto on his back. "People in there situation usually take those kinds of insults to heart."

"Like i care" Zabuza said turning his back "If you haven't realized it yet i'm some what of a freak too so get over it. Takes one to know one"

Yugito stood taking one last glance at Naruto.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him" Sakura said with a soft smile and wave.

"Yea don't worry Teme here will be just fine" Sasuke added only to get a paranoid look from the blond girl...

'Stay away from Naru-Kun'

* * *

Asuma stood, cigarette in mouth taking in the area. He and his team had just arrived on the bridge to replace Kakashi's squad and he had to admit Death's presents was lingering. Bloody stone and a few mangled corpses could be seen which he quickly covered or hid away from Ino. Shikamaru and Choji might be able to to take it but he wasnt going to risk shattering the blond teens mind. After hiding the last body he exhaled deeply while rubbing his eyes... "Whatever managed to pull this off was one fucked up individual".

"It was Naruto" Tanzo said while limping over the the Jonin. "I've never seen anything like before... The poor kid lost his mind and before i passed out i felt an unbelievable pressure. I shielded Sakura-San and the Uchiha boy as best i could but whatever hit me send me flying".

Asuma hearing this instantly pulled another tobacco stick out and lit it, he had alot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Your fucking funny" Zabuza argued while pushing an Anbu away from him. "Your not taking me anywhere".

"Zabuza" Kakashi said trying to calm to Nuke nin down "There just going to debrief you and ask you some questions". the silver haired man spoke holding his hands out.

"My ass, a few question! There going to torture me I'm not stupid" He argued.

"Not if you just tell them what they want to know. If you resist like your doing right now then yea, torture is a strong possibility". Kakashi said calmly. Naruto began to open his eyes slowly. He was on Sasuke back and awoke in time to see Zabuza walking away with seals around his writs. HE then scanned the area only to see Yugito and Samai being led away with the same seals placed on them, the only difference being the force that Zabuza was being taken away was much less.

"H-Hey!" Naruto yelled pushing off Sasuke back only to feel Kakashi snatch his shoulder. Naruto tried to pull away but instead felt his sensei's grip tighten. Naruto looked back to Kakashi who shook his head.

"Calm down Naruto there just going to be debriefed, no harm will come to them. They'll be placed in a secure location in the village because of our peace treaty with them."

Naruto looked away from Kakashi and caught sight of Yugito in the distance who was glancing back at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"What about Mummy-San?" Naruto asked pulling the Haku's seal from his bag.

"Zabuza... well that all depends on him and what we tell the Hokage." Kakashi paused looking to everyone "Which reminds me. Tell no living soul about Naruto losing control. Only the Hokage need such information. Now lets hurry and get Haku to the medical team before our debriefing."

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! OR UNHOLY WHATEVER YOUR INTO.

**Ok the next chapter will most likely be filling in the rest of the flash back i just wanted to get this out to you guys and see what you thought. I added a lot of humor in the chapter but trust me there is plenty of Drama on its way.**

**Yugito personality- With the Help of a great friend and the cause of this story, she will have the sinister antics of Anko and how she toys with people. The ice queen gaze you can find in someone like Kurenia, and finally Temari's hard tomboy attitude to top it all off. Sooo professional if a bit teasing on missions, ice queen with strangers or annoying people, fun loving with precious people, and anko crazy with her loved one only because he can take it... kinda. **


End file.
